Second Chance Gamer: Naruto
by SecondChanceGamer
Summary: "I want to break the cycle! I will destroy those who would turn a blind eye to the corruption that plagues this land and I will become the evil they will come to fear. I will become the villain of this story!" GodGamerFic! Don't like then don't read. I'm not too happy as to how this turned out so far but I will continue for those who enjoy reading this.
1. Chapter 1: Rebirth

I...what? Where am I? Looking around I saw only darkness. Then I slowly drifted off towards a blue box. There was...something written on it.

 **Hello!**

I stared dumbly at the box until the words upon it erased and new text materialized.

 **Glad to see you!**

...what?

 **You have been chosen!**

"It's...dark." I mumbled, "What is this place?" my question prompted new words to appear,

 **Information Locked!**

Okay then. "What happened to me?" I asked not completely sure what I was doing here,

 **Information found! You were minding your damn business when a drunk driver crashed into your living room. Since you were sleeping on the couch you were flattened!**

Huh...well that sucks. "So what now?"

 **As a gift for your untimely demise, the gods have granted you a second chance! You get to live in the worlds of your favorite anime, games, books, and movies! As an added bonus and not because you need this to survive...you will receive the abilities of the Gamer! Please select a world to begin...**

A list appeared on the box. The Gamer? Oh, I remember now. I've even read a few fanfictions about the main character having that. Seems useful...maybe a little overpowered like the box said, but hey! I'm not complaining. I've got a second chance to live my dream! Let's just see what we've got here. I scrolled down the list and found only two worlds unlocked.

 **Naruto/Naruto Shippuden**

 **LOCKED**

 **RWBY**

 **LOCKED**

 **Harry Potter**

 **LOCKED**

 **LOCKED**

Alright, so I've got two choices then. Naruto was my favorite show when I was a kid and I loved Shippuden just as much when I got older. The Harry Potter book series was fun till the seventh and I didn't really enjoy the movies all that much. And with RWBY...well let's just save that for later eh? With my choice made clear, I selected the Naruto universe. Suddenly I was enveloped in a bright white light.

 **You have chosen the Naruto/Naruto Shippuden universe! Your mission is to ensure that the main character survives until the ultimate evil of that universe is destroyed. Please select a name!**

Name? Well, I guess I'll use my own...

 **Information Locked!**

Wait, what? I tried recalling my past life and found very little available to me. Only glimpses of what I liked and disliked in my life. I...I'm not even allowed to know what I looked like? Why?

 **Information Found! The beings that chose you erased all memories of your previous life.**

I stared at the box for what seemed like hours. Memories of my previous life...erased. Who has the power to do that?

 **Information Locked!**

What?

 **Please select a name**

Well...fuck. I guess my name will be...Tetsu, a name that roughly translates to philosophy. I guess I remember bits and pieces of my old life. As soon as I thought of the name the screen changed,

 **DEFAULT SETTINGS IMPLEMENTED**

 **Name: Tetsu**

 **Age: 5**

 **Clan: Orphan (None)**

 **Please, select village:**

 **Konohagakure**

 **Kumogakure**

 **Sunagakure**

 **Kirigakure**

 **Iwagakure**

I guess I'll start off in Konoha. I tapped said village and the screen flickered,

 **You have chosen Konohagakure as your village! Here is your status page. The game will begin when you finish reading**

 **Tetsu, (No Title)**

 **Level: 1 (0/200)**

 **HP: 100/100**

 **SP(Stamina Points): 15/15**

 **CP(Chakra Points): 15/15**

 **Control: 10%**

 **Allegiance: Konoha Civilian**

 **STR(Strength): 3**

 **VIT(Vitality): 3**

 **DEX(Dexterity): 3**

 **INT(Intelligence): 5**

 **CHA(Chakra): 3**

 **CC(Chakra Control): 1**

 **LUC(Luck): 1**

 **Stat Points: 0**

 **Money: 0R**

 **An orphan born in the Third Shinobi War. Tetsu was lucky enough to grow up after the war was over saving him from being forced to fight an unforgiving battlefield. His destiny remains uncertain. His potential is limitless.**

The world spun and I awoke in a dark room. I sat up and saw that I was in a small bed. I wriggled my little feet over the edge of the bed confused. Oh right...I was just a toddler. In my left peripheral I could see three bars. Each marked **Health** , **Stamina** ,and **Chakra** , each being red, blue, and green in that order.Well, my stats aren't too bad for a five-year-old and the unusually high intelligence stat probably explains my self-awareness. But the real question remains...why am I not freaking the fuck out right now? Suddenly a menu appeared before me...

 **Information Found! Skills List:**

 **Gamer's Mind Lvl: MAX- Allows the user to calmly and logically think things through. Allows peaceful state of mind, immune to psychological status and effects.**

 **Gamer's Body Lvl: MAX- Grants the user a body that allows the user to live the real world according to the status he possesses.**

 **Observation Lvl: User(1)- The skill to learn about an object or person by observing them.**

 **Ping! Your INT has gone up by 1 for taking the time to look up your skills!**

Alright then, glad to have **Observation** early in the game. So let's review...I think I can do alright here. If the Third Shinobi War ended that means Minato just became the Yondaime Hokage. Which also means I have about a year and a half until Obito or 'Tobi' frees the Kyuubi. Since I'm just a kid I don't think I can do much about that. What I can do now is explore I guess. This must be the orphanage. I got up and flicked the light switch on the other side of the room. It didn't look too bad. At least not the way some fanfics describe it.

I exited the room and looked around a dark hallway. Slowly I made my way to an open door at the end of the hall, a small bathroom with a single flickering light bulb. I checked the mirror. I had a face reminiscent of an Uchiha but instead of jet-black hair mine was stark-white. My eyes were light-blue which kind of made me look like Raiden from the Metal Gear series, to be honest.

I was fairly tall for my age around 4 and a half feet with a skinny build. But that was to be expected especially for an orphan. Suddenly kids started filing out into the hallway giggling excitedly as they went downstairs.

'Must be time for breakfast' I thought as I followed the kids downstairs. I used **Observe** to scout the stats of these kids and what I found was...disappointing. Barely any of them were past **Level 2**. I followed the kids downstairs to a large kitchen and sat down to eat. There was nothing special about the matron or the other orphanage workers either as they were simply civilians at **Level 5**. As I ate a thought occurred to me.

I died...and was given a second chance. A blank slate in an anime I loved with no boundaries as to what I could become. With knowledge of the future of this world, I could let it rot, I could rule with an iron fist, or I could save it from certain doom...but why do any of that? I can just leave it all come to pass as it was on canon. After all...the good guys win in the end, right?

But even so...there are those who didn't deserve what happened to them. There are countless lives I could save with my knowledge of the future. The memories of my past life were taken from me...I don't know what kind of man I was back then. This is a new slate for me given as a gift from a most likely bored deity. It might be best not to think too much about that and to see what kind of 'Gamer' abilities I'll have. What little I remember of that particular genre was that there were 'dungeons' you could visit to grind and later on you could create some of your own.

You could also build your stats with chakra control exercises giving you perfect control thanks to **Gamer's Body.** So the first real step if I plan on becoming a shinobi is to look up some of these exercises and maybe pick up some taijutsu as well. As I pondered this a new menu screen appeared,

 **Ping! A new Quest has been added!**

 **A Fresh Start!**

 **Train to survive this cruel world with some basic shinobi training!**

 **Learn at least 1 Chakra Control exercise!**

 **Learn at least 1 Taijutsu style!**

 **Rewards:**

 **?**

 **Failure:**

 **You never become a shinobi, leading to your eventual death.**

 **Do you accept? Y/N?**

...huh. Well if I were to hazard a guess...I think I'm supposed to be a shinobi in this world. Not becoming one simply isn't an option if I want to survive. I discreetly tapped the **yes** button and accepted the quest. Asking around after breakfast I found out that the orphans pretty much do what they want outside of the orphanage if they weren't already in the academy.

So I explored the village. As I walked aimlessly through Konoha I wondered why entering the fabled 'Academy' wasn't prompted yet. I eventually made my way to the library and found my answer. Students start the academy at age 8 which gives me 3 years to prepare for what's to come. I read up on the history of the world and wars that came before to refresh my knowledge of the Naruto universe.

 **Ping! Your INT has gone up by 1 for catching up on history...NERD!**

Sweet...this thing has a sense of humor however immature it may be. Still, at the rate my **INT** stat is rising I'll surpass even Shikamaru's intellect when he was at his prime. No doubt I'll have surpassed it already when I enter the academy. But I need to be smart about this. Danzo will have his cronies drag my ass into his little group if I'm not careful. The key to all this is to remain under the radar. Don't want the other factions to get suspicious of an orphan prodigy now do I?

It's funny how both sides have their own problems within. Makes me wonder if I should even bother choosing a side...why can't I be on my own? Suddenly the same menu screen appeared with a new text.

 **Ping! A new Quest has been added!**

 **No Gods, No Kings, No Masters!**

 **Create your faction independent of the sides of Good and Evil!**

 **Rewards:**

 **?**

 **Failure:**

 **Death, destruction, and mayhem all around! Then again isn't that what the Fourth Great Shinobi War was all about? You get the gist.**

 **Do you accept? Y/N?**

Um, okay? It seems I can choose another path to this game. Much like other video games, I can choose between good and evil. But being presented with a third choice...independent of other factions. Meaning I will be my own man not chained by the orders of a higher power. I don't know how I feel about that. In the end, it comes down to a moral choice. Should I let things be as they are knowing good people die for the sake of the greater good? Or can I change it?

Could I change the course of this world's history in the shadows? If I choose this path I will be solely responsible for the best possible outcomes for the events of the future. Minato, the Yondaime Hokage will die when the Kyuubi comes to the village. I know full well that I can't change that. But I can change what comes next. I can protect Naruto from the sorrow and sadness that will construct his evil self within him and train him for the war to come.

I could subtly warn the Sandaime of the Sound/Sand invasion during the Chuunin exams and save lives including the Sandaime's in the process. But these events push our characters to the brink forcing them to train and evolve past their limits. All these factors create the ending we were given. If I play my cards right...I can save them. They will never know it but it will be my design that saves them all. As I hit accept the only thought going through my head was...I'm going to save them all...no matter the cost!

Armed with a new purpose I set to work. I still had that quest in my log as a good starting point. The shinobi side of the library had no guards technically speaking. But I hit the elderly librarian with a quick **Observe** and immediately found my obstacle,

 **Manasu, (Keeper of Knowledge)**

 **Level:?**

Clearly, she's more powerful than she looks. Possibly a former Anbu or Jounin who took this job when she couldn't do field work anymore. Whatever the case may be there is no way I can sneak past her. Unless...I need a distraction.

"I hope you're not thinking of sneaking around my library young man," a voice said behind me. I spun around in shock. Her eyes softened when she saw the fear in mine,

"Many Academy students try to get past me, young man. But like I've said to all the rest. You can only access the academy level books until you become a genin" she said softly. My mind raced...she thinks I'm an academy student! I can use this...

"Sorry," I said looking down at my feet. "But I just wanted to get ahead of my class. I'll stay in the academy section" she couldn't see the huge shit-eating grin on my face as I said this. With a sigh, the librarian put a hand on my shoulder and led me to the academy section,

"I don't hold it against you. It's admirable that you want to study ahead but some of these books are dangerous. Master the basics first. Now I have to tend to the other patrons' young man. Just remember...I've got my eye on you" she left me in the academy section as she walked away. I turned and started to browse the academy section.

I think it was **Gamer's Mind** that held me through that. I mean...really? Is there not a way to find out if I'm really an academy student? I would presume that classes were in session this very second. I get that the academy basics aren't considered too dangerous but I'm a civilian who quite literally bullshit his way into a closed-off section of the library. And to think...it gets worse when the Sandaime is put back in charge.

Future generations get coddled during peace-time. Danzo was right about one thing...Konoha has become weak. Reading those history books I saw the strength this village once held. The shinobi of those times would be ashamed to see what we have become, peace-loving fools. If you are going to train children to become mercenaries then you better tell them the damn truth. Granted that's what jounins are supposed to teach their genin teams.

But even so. Why bother teaching these kids enough shinobi techniques and knowledge to raid a small town or village? The time and resources wasted on producing less than a dozen genin every year is nothing short of astonishing. But there's nothing I can do about it...for now. So after looking around I found the **Leaf Concentration** chakra exercise and checked it out. I couldn't find a decent taijutsu style there but I'm hoping to come across one if I can find a **Natural Dungeon.** But with my **LUC** stat so low I don't think that's happening anytime soon.

Speaking of, why is that?

 **Ping! Information Found!**

 **You were somehow unlucky enough to have a CAR crashing into your living room. Stats are based on how you lived and how you died.**

Well...that explains it. It doesn't matter now. I'm sure there will be a way to raise that stat later. Anyways, I got back to the orphanage and opened the book. Instantly a notification popped up,

 **You have discovered and skill book! Would you like to learn 'Leaf Concentration Exercise? Y/N?**

I hit the accept button and within moments a rush of knowledge flowed through my mind like a soft breeze, surprisingly the book didn't turn to ash in my hand. It remained whole, I guess that means I can't really on my knowledge of this genre from the stories I've read. Putting the book on my bed I pulled up my **Skills** ,

 **Leaf Concentration Exercise**

 **Skill Level: 1**

 **Description: A focus-exercise used to improve chakra control for academy students. By using a leaf as a focal point the user uses chakra to the leaf ensuring it remains stuck to their forehead.**

 **CP: 10 per minute.**

 **Leaves Held: 1**

 **Boosts:**

 **+1 INT when active**

 **+1 CC permanent bonus per level**

Alright then, let's get started. I opened the window to allow a few leaves to blow in with the cool night air and snagged one. I put it to my forehead and concentrated, holding it in place until I felt a warm sensation pulse on the leaf. I let the energy flow through my body focusing on that one spot. Slowly I let it go leaving it to stick to my forehead. After a few seconds, I released the pull I had on the leaf.

I felt out of breath. That was more tiring than I thought it would be. A quick look at my **CP** told me that I used **10** of my points. Considering my control sucked ass that's probably why I didn't last long and why the skill hasn't leveled up yet. This is going to be so fucking tedious...

 **12 hours later...**

I laid on my floor for quite some time. I didn't realize morning had come around so I kept going. I think it was **Gamer's Body** that kept me from rushing downstairs to eat. My **Health** doesn't go down if I starve myselfand I didn't really feel like eating. Seems that I don't need to eat or sleep as much as a normal human being...so that's something I guess.

When I looked outside and saw that is was night time I finally stopped myself. Grinding is the staple of video games. The more you grind the higher your reward. I stared up at my ceiling and whispered,

" **Status** "

As always the menu popped up with my currents stats,

 **Tetsu, (No Title)**

 **Level: 2 (0/400)**

 **HP: 125/125**

 **SP(Stamina Points): 20/20**

 **CP(Chakra Points): 25/25**

 **CONTROL: 30%**

 **Allegiance: Konoha Civilian**

 **STR(Strength): 4**

 **VIT(Vitality): 4**

 **DEX(Dexterity): 4**

 **INT(Intelligence): 7**

 **CHA(Chakra): 5**

 **CC(Chakra Control): 20**

 **LUC(Luck): 1**

 **Stat Points: 5**

 **Money: 0R**

 **Active Skills:**

 **Leaf Concentration Exercise**

 **Skill Level: MAX**

 **Description: A focus-exercise used to improve chakra control for academy students. By using a leaf as a focal point the user uses chakra to the leaf ensuring it remains stuck to their forehead.**

 **CP: 10 per minute.**

 **Leaves Held: 10**

 **Boosts:**

 **+1 INT when active**

 **+1 CC permanent bonus per level**

Yeah, apparently maxing out a skill grants you a good amount of **EXP**. I hadn't expected that but the + **200exp** boost was welcome. Turns out this skill will only get me to **30%** in **Chakra Control**. Sucks but I kind of figured that with an academy level exercise it wouldn't give me full control of my chakra. I was able to let my thoughts wander while I performed the exercise. Eventually, I got bored and decided to see how all my bars regenerated.

 **Health** is governed by **DEX** and **STR**. **DEX** being the base of my **Health** and **STR** bring the regeneration rate. My base **Health** only rose with my recent level-up and with my stats still being so low I only have the base regeneration rate which is **10%**. For every **10** stat points in **DEX** I get a **+50** health boost and for every **10** in **STR** I get **+5%** of regen every minute on top of the base.

 **Stamina** is governed by the **VIT** stat alone. It being responsible for the base stat and regen of my points. Again, it only raised with my level-up. The same rules apply only this time the base stat only raises by **+25** every **10** points into it. The base regen was the same as the health bar. Chakra was a little more complicated.

 **Chakra** is based on my **CHA** stat and my control. From what I could tell points in **CHA** not only increase my reserves but add a small amount to **control** as well. Currently, my main concern is being able to control my chakra rather than to boost my reserves. I don't want to end up like Naruto after all with his endless supply of chakra but piss-poor control of it. My base gets a **+15** for every **10** points put into it while my regen gets + **5** for every **10** points in **CHA** and **CC**.

Speaking of **CONTROL** gets a **+10%** boost for every **10** points into **CC**. Thanks to the **Leaf** exercise I gained + **20%** to my chakra control. But with the skill maxed out I'm not getting any more use out of it. I looked at my points and thought long and hard about where I was going to distribute them, looking at my stat page I made my choice and plugged them all into **LUC**.

I wanted to put them into **CC** initially but I wouldn't have gotten any sort of boost and right now I need lady luck on my side. I sat up and looked outside. The pale moonlight bore unto the sleeping village. After a few moments, I sighed and went to bed. I know I don't NEED to sleep...but I really want to right now. I laid in bed, brain chock full of new information, I closed my eyes and finally let sleep take me away...

 _He is doing much better than anticipated. Much better than the previous candidates...wouldn't you agree?_

 **...Yes. I believe we have found the one this time.**

 _Ha! You said that about the last one. You remember what happened to him? Not even I could salvage his mind from what had become of him._

 **This one is different. He has strayed from the path the others took. Maybe this time it will work and we will have a proper vessel.**

 _Yes well. Time will tell. Until then we will only observe._

 **Agreed. Our gift will have to be enough...for both our sake's.**


	2. Chapter 2: Discoveries

**Tetsu, (No Title)**

 **Level: 2 (0/400)**

 **HP: 125/125**

 **SP(Stamina Points): 20/20**

 **CP(Chakra Points): 25/25**

 **CONTROL: 30%**

 **Allegiance: Konoha Civilian**

 **STR(Strength): 4**

 **VIT(Vitality): 4**

 **DEX(Dexterity): 4**

 **INT(Intelligence): 7**

 **CHA(Chakra): 5**

 **CC(Chakra Control): 20**

 **LUC(Luck): 6**

 **Stat Points: 0**

 **Money: 0R**

I exited the hospital with a smile on my face. After a quick check on my stats, I walked towards a small bush and pulled out a bloodied scroll...

 **Flashback: Yesterday**

As I walked around the open training areas I heard someone scream,

"FUCK THIS KAMI-FORSAKEN SCROLL! YEET!"

...the fuck? Suddenly a small scroll came hurtling through the air hitting me smack dab in the forehead, hard enough to draw blood,

 **-50HP!**

I fell to the ground in a heap. That really fucking hurt! I laid there for a minute before I sat up grunting in pain as I did so. I snagged the scroll and instantly the pain was forgotten...I just found my taijutsu style.

 **Present Day**

On my way to the hospital, I hid the scroll fearful that it would be taken away from me. I wouldn't have blamed them though. This shit can be deadly if mastered. As soon as I got to my room in the orphanage I opened the scroll,

 **Ping! You have obtained a skill scroll! Would you like to learn? Y/N?**

 **Warning! This will consume the original scroll!**

Huh, I guess books remain unscathed when I use them but scrolls are one-use. Good to know. I hit the yes button and the screen flashed,

 **Ping! You have learned a new skill!**

 **Reversal Style (Rank A)**

 **Skill Level: 1**

 **Mastery: 0%**

 **Description: This style while called frustrating in modern times can be extremely deadly once fully mastered. This style was used by an elusive fighter whose name has been lost to time. This style focuses on countering your opponents' moves and relies on the user to be on the defensive at all times waiting for the perfect moment to strike a deadly blow.**

 **Damage: Dependent on the strength of the opponent's strikes and the success on the user's ability to counter.**

 **Chance of successful counter: +10% per level +10% LUC bonus for every 10 points in the stat.**

 **Penalties: -20% chance to counter if the opponent is a higher level or has higher STR than the user.**

 **Speed: +10%**

 **Ping! Quest Completed: A Fresh Start!**

 **Rewards:**

 **-1 Kunai Pouch(Common, stores 25 kunai and shuriken)**

 **-5 Rusty Kunai(Poor)**

Said items appeared in a new inventory screen that appeared. I left them alone for now so that I could focus on my next task, looking for a more discreet place to train. Konoha, however weak it has become still has eyes everywhere and I can't really do all my training at the orphanage. But knowing this genre I can only think of one place no one could follow me...a natural dungeon. I waited for a moment for a quest to pop up but it never came. I guess I'll have to look for one on my own.

Once again I walked around aimlessly throughout the village. From what I could tell by using **Observe** is that Genin range from level **10-25** , Chuunin range from **30-45** , and the Jounin...well I can't get a read on them with my current level but if I were to guess they would probably be in the **50-75** range. I can't imagine what level the Yondaime could be or any other Kage-level shinobi.

In my musings, I passed by the academy and saw something odd. There was a glowing Konoha leaf sprayed-painted on the side of the building. Nobody else seemed to notice the bright glow and just walked right passed it. Curious I walked towards it and gave it a tap. Instantly the glow ceased and I received a new notification,

 **Ping! Congratulations! You have discovered the legendary spot: the Academy!**

 **Locations Found: 1/50**

 **Select your reward!**

 **+1000 EXP**

 **+10 Stat Points**

 **+Mystery Chest with a chance to receive a Legendary item (LUC based)**

Alright, this is pretty cool. So I can possibly level up twice with the **EXP** making the extra stat points useless since I got **5** the last time I leveled up. But that mystery chest...nah. I'll wait until my **LUC** is a little higher before I try shit like this. I tapped the **EXP** reward and instantly leveled up,

 **Ping! You have leveled up!**

 **Tetsu, (No Title)**

 **Level: 3(600/800)**

 **HP: 150/150**

 **SP(Stamina Points): 25/25**

 **CP(Chakra Points): 30/30**

 **CONTROL: 30%**

 **Allegiance: Konoha**

 **STR(Strength): 5**

 **VIT(Vitality): 5**

 **DEX(Dexterity): 5**

 **INT(Intelligence): 7**

 **CHA(Chakra): 5**

 **CC(Chakra Control): 20**

 **LUC(Luck): 6**

 **Stat Points: 5**

 **Money: 0R**

Huh, so I lost my 'civilian' moniker eh? Guess it's because I can actually put up a bit of a fight now. So I only got one level out of the deal. I'll be sure to choose the stat point bonus next time I come across one of these places. Immediately I plunged my points into **CC**. Looking into my other stats it seems that only the stats that affect my **Health** and **Stamina** level up with me. However I was once again pulled out of my thoughts when another notification popped up,

 **Ping! You have discovered a natural dungeon! Would you like to go inside? Y/N?**

 **Dungeon Requirements: Level 1**

...YES! Here I come fuckers! I punched the yes button. The world distorted around me leaving me in a dark forest. I pulled up my inventory and equipped the **Kunai Pouch** and pulled one of the R **usty Kunai**. I hit the weapon with a quick **Observe** to check its stats,

 **Rusty Kunai(Poor):**

 **An old rusty kunai, but it's still mostly sharp...mostly.**

 **Damage: 1 x STR**

 **Penalties: High chance of breaking after a few uses**

Shit, well it's going to have to do for now until I can get some better equipment. Okay, now I've read people use rats, zombies, bugs, and even Pokemon of all things as enemies in these dungeons. What horrors await me in the dark? I'm not going to sit here and find out! I walked through the forest in a brisk pace with my kunai in hand in search of my first enemy.

I wonder if time is different here? Could make training here easier if I can come back and use this place once I've cleared it of enemies. Suddenly I heard a twig snap ahead of me. I readied my kunai as I slowly moved towards the source of the noise. What I saw puzzled me. It seemed to be some sort of...machine. It looked kind of silly with its rounded head and bucket-shaped body. It looked familiar to me somehow...

Memories flashed. Frustration and horror filled me with the memories of this machine filled my head. Oh! Now I remember...shit. This fucker is from Nier: Automata. Those little robot fuckers that are actually a challenge in groups. Its times like these where I wish I had a mini-map to see if this little guy's hostile or not.

 **Ping! You have unlocked the minimap feature! The mini-map allows you to track enemies and allies alike!**

Well...that's convenient. A small circle appeared in my right peripheral. I really don't understand this ability sometimes but damn is it useful. Turns out the little fella wasn't hostile so I approached it, keeping my kunai handy just in case. It looked at me curiously,

"B-brother?" it asked. This thing sounds like a kid. Oh, you...are so fucking adorable damn it.

"Sorry kid," I said, "Haven't seen your brother anywhere" the thing looked down in what I could only describe is sadness. Suddenly it perked up and looked at me,

"Will you be my brother?" it asked. Huh, well let's take a look at your stats first. I hit it with an **Observe** ,

 **Small Stubby**

 **Level 1**

 **HP: 100/100**

 **Description: This small robot seems peaceful enough. But don't be fooled. Alone this robot can easily tear apart a human in seconds. Originally from the Nier: Automata video game, it is unknown how it ended up in this world.**

 **Additional Information: It seems to want to be your brother. Allied creatures or in this case machines level with you.**

 **Accept companion? Y/N?**

Hm, could be fun having this little guy with me. Beats being alone that's for damn sure. I hit the yes button and smiled at the machine,

"Sure, what's your name?" I asked. The little guy tilted his head and remained silent for a few moments,

"I...can't remember," it whispered. Well, I know how that feels,

 **Ping! Please name your companion!**

Huh, alright then. **Small Stubby** is its designation so...

"I'm gonna call you Stubs. Is that okay with you?" I asked. The little bot jumped with joy,

"Yay! Thank you brother!" it exclaimed. Then it hugged me. Aw, that's nice...ow. Okay, that really...

 **-25HP!**

"Stubs...can't...breath!" I wheezed. Instantly Stubs dropped me,

"Oh, sorry brother!" it apologized. I chuckled as I stood,

"It's alright kid. Now, have you seen anyone else around here?" I asked. Stubs shrugged...or at least the equivalent of a shrug in its case,

"My sensors say there's no one around," it said. I raised my eyebrow and asked,

"How far can your sensors reach?" Stubs seemed to freeze for a minute, its eyes flickered before it answered,

"I can scan for lifeforms at a one-kilometer radius. So far I haven't seen anything brother!" I nodded and looked around. We were in a pretty secluded clearing surrounded by the trees. I looked again to Stubs,

"Can you do me a favor then kid? Look around for any lifeforms in the surrounding area. If you find any life signs come back here and find me" I said. Stubs nodded,

"You got it, brother! What will you be doing?" it asked. I grinned as I cracked my knuckles,

"Training," I said. Stubs then gave me a cute little salute before it hopped away leaving me alone in the clearing. Walking towards one of the trees I pondered my next move. I want to try the **Kage Bunshin** to help me train my new taijutsu but I don't know if my reserves are high enough. I don't want to pass out after making a single clone after all.

So, for now, I figured I could work on my chakra control. Tree walking will be easier to work on now that I have some privacy. Placing my foot on a solid looking tree I focused my chakra gathering it to the sole of my foot.

 **Ping! You have learned a new skill!**

 **Tree Walking Exercise**

 **Skill Level: 1**

 **Description: A chakra exercise used to greatly improve chakra control and chakra reserves. By gathering chakra at the feet the user uses said chakra to stick to walls and trees.**

 **CP: 25 per minute**

 **Boosts:**

 **+5 CHA permanent bonus per level**

 **+5 CC permanent bonus per level**

Ah...fuck. This is gonna suck...better get right to it! I kept my focus on the tree and gathered just the right amount of chakra. Tentatively I took one step up the tree...and fell flat on my back.

 **-5HP!**

Okay, let's grind motherfucker.

 **6 hours later...**

"Brother? Brother, you need to wake up. Wake up brother" I heard the child-like voice as I cracked my eyes open. Groaning in pain I said,

"Just let me rest a bit Stubs...I'm fine" as I've found out from maxing out the **Leaf Exercise** chakra exhaustion fucking sucks. Also, falling off the tree several times ain't no picnic either. But...

 **Tree Walking Exercise**

 **Skill Level: 5**

 **Description: A chakra exercise used to greatly improve chakra control and chakra reserves. By gathering chakra at the feet the user uses said chakra to stick to walls and trees.**

 **CP: 20 per minute**

 **Boosts:**

 **+5 CHA permanent bonus per level**

 **+5 CC permanent bonus per level**

Worth it. I looked to Stubs and wondered if he could somehow come with me to the 'real world'. A new notification popped up,

 **Information Found! Companions Inventory Slot!**

 **Description: The Companions Inventory Slot allows you to store any companions found in the dungeons in your inventory. They will be placed in stasis so they don't need to eat or anything.**

Okay, I sat up and looked to Stubs who was inspecting a small flower,

"Stubs!" I called out. The little bot looked up,

"Yes, brother?" it asked. I pulled up the inventory,

"I'm going to put you in stasis for a bit okay? I don't want to leave you here all alone" I said. Stubs nodded,

"Okay brother!" and with that, I placed it in my **Companions Inventory Slot**. So...how do I leave? I wonder...

"Exit dungeon," I said in a clear commanding voice.

 **Command confirmed! Exiting dungeon...**

Again, the world twisted around me until I found myself staring at the academy wall where I had found the glowing leaf symbol. I looked around. Everything looked the same, the sun seemed to be in the same place, and...nobody even knew I was gone. Which tells me that time stops in this world when I enter a dungeon. I can stay in one for as long as I need to...but will I age in these dungeons?

 **Information Found! Dungeons!**

 **Description: Natural or Created Dungeons are places in which the player may fight enemies to gain EXP or other rewards. Enemies may vary according to each dungeon location. Time has no meaning in any dungeon. The player will not appear to age in any capacity.**

Okay, what in the fuck is this shit. No, seriously...this shit is over-powered as fuck. I mean, I could possibly live fifty years in a dungeon and come back to the real world still a kid. But just because I think it isn't fair at all for me to use this...doesn't mean I'm not gonna take advantage of the situation. Naruto was able to improve himself during a two-year training trip, imagine what I could do with that kind of time on my hands.

 **Ping! A new quest has been added!**

 **1 Year in the Dungeon!**

 **Spend 1-year training in a natural dungeon!**

 **Master at least 1 Skill**

 **Learn at least 1 Ninjutsu**

 **Clear the Dungeon**

 **Rewards:**

 **?**

 **Failure: Death**

 **Do you accept? Y/N?**

I held myself back from pressing the yes button. If I plan on spending a year in a dungeon I need to make sure I can survive it. I don't need to sleep or eat but I think anyone would go crazy without such creature comforts. For now, I went back to the orphanage in time for dinner. Tomorrow I would plan my course.

 _Well now...this is getting interesting. No one else has ever thought about doing that eh?_

 **Indeed. He is coming along well. I'm glad this one has patience as well as cunning. Let's hope he can handle the bumps that come along. Have you handled the ripples his arrival has caused?**

 _Any change his arrival caused has been handled. The story remains the same until he takes it upon himself to change things._

 **Good. Anything he changes is up to him and him alone. We don't want to anger the others after all. We're so close...just need to be a little more patient.**

 _Yes, soon...our time will come!_


	3. Chapter 3: Training Montage

I went to the library the next day and picked up some books on surviving in a forest. Just some general knowledge on poisonous plants, anything edible, how to make a fire, and how to form some shelter. I also picked up some books on fitness in hopes of bringing up my **Health** stats. From there I realized that I had no money and no means to get any supplies I may need in the dungeon.

A five-year-old kid dressed in ratty clothes looking for work...yeah, no. The only place I can think to steal from where I'll have a slight chance of success is the orphanage. None of the staff were shinobi as far as I could tell. Then again, that probably changes when Naruto gets there. Getting back to the orphanage I grabbed a spare backpack from one of the supply rooms and started gathering some food from the kitchen.

Surprisingly I got away with grabbing food, clothes, and some water. Nobody saw me as I exited the building. On my way to the dungeon spot in the academy I froze. In my path were two distinct people moving towards me. I hit them both with **Observe** ,

 **Minato Namikaze (Konoha's Yellow Flash, the Yondaime Hokage)**

 **Level:?**

 **Kushina Uzumaki (Red Hot-Blooded Habenero, Kyuubi Jinchuriki)**

 **Level:?**

Quickly I moved to the other side of the road trying to look as inconspicuous as possible. There they were, happy as can be without a care in the world not knowing what's to come. As they passed I had to stop myself from going over to them and telling them my tale. I could save them right here and now if I can convince them both of my knowledge of future events.

 **-5HP!**

I bit my lip hard enough to draw blood and walked away. I can't do this now...they wouldn't believe a word I'd say. Most likely I would be carted off as just another nutcase. I steeled my heart and made my way to the academy. This is what it means to be cursed with knowledge. To have all the answers. But I can't show my hand. Not now anyway. For now, what I can do is build my power so that I can actually make a difference in this damned world.

I reached the academy and tapped on the leaf symbol,

 **Ping! Would you like to enter the dungeon?**

 **Dungeon Requirements: Level 1**

I hit accept and entered finding myself back in the dark forest. I opened my inventory and let out Stubs. In a flash of light the machine appeared,

"Hello brother!" it said jovially. I smiled at the cute little bot,

"Hello, Stubs. You ready for an adventure?" I asked adjusting the straps on my backpack. Stubs gave me a little salute to which I nodded. Slowly we both made our way deeper into the woods unsure of what we were going to find in the darkness...

 **Week 1**

 **Tetsu, (No Title)**

 **Level: 4(200/1200)**

 **HP: 200/200**

 **SP(Stamina Points): 35/35**

 **CP(Chakra Points): 40/40**

 **CONTROL: 60%**

 **Allegiance: Konoha**

 **STR(Strength): 6**

 **VIT(Vitality): 6**

 **DEX(Dexterity): 6**

 **INT(Intelligence): 7**

 **CHA(Chakra): 40**

 **CC(Chakra Control): 60**

 **LUC(Luck): 16**

 **Stat Points: 0**

 **Money: 0R**

The first week was spent searching for a place to set up camp. Eventually, Stubs and I found a clearing by a river. I gave Stubs instructions based on the survival books I borrowed to search for food. As the bot was off looking I trained in the **Tree Walking** exercise non-stop for days until I finally mastered it. For some reason it only maxed out at **Level 7** , but hey! At least I've got **Water Walking** to look forward to. Mastering the **Tree Walking** exercise granted me a nice + **400EXP** bonus which helped me level-up.

Once again I plunged my stat points into **LUC**. The next time I get a chance to receive a legendary item I'm taking it. At this rate, any **EXP** bonus from a quest will be useless to me. For now, I've got to deal with this new skill,

 **Ping! You have learned a new skill!**

 **Water Walking Exercise**

 **Skill Level: 1**

 **Description: A chakra exercise used to greatly improve chakra control and chakra reserves. By gathering chakra at the feet the user uses said chakra to walk on water...hence the name.**

 **CP: 40 per minute**

 **Boosts:**

 **+10 CHA permanent bonus per level**

 **+10 CC permanent bonus per level**

My goals for the next week are to master this exercise in hopes that I can dish out a decent **Kage Bunshin** to spar with. After all, I need a partner to train my **Reversal Style** taijutsu on. Hopefully, soon Stubs and I can come across some enemies. Despite my relief that Stubs wasn't an enemy, I'm still worried about what's out there.

 **Week 2**

Very little progress was made this week. I ended up looking for Stubs when he hadn't returned while I was training. The bot got stuck in a ditch. Needless to say, I had a fun time pulling it out of there. But Stubs found some berries which were mostly edible. They weren't poisonous or anything but they tasted like soap. I finished the food I had stolen from the orphanage near the end of the week so I had no choice but to gorge on the disgusting berries.

I know I don't have to eat. But you try to focus on a task on an empty stomach! I didn't even get to train that much this week as the river's current was too strong for me to attempt **Water Walking** at my current skill level. So we'll have to move camp somewhere with calmer waters. It's a pain but necessary if I want perfect chakra control. Still haven't found any enemies yet...where the hell could they be?

 **Week 3**

FINALLY! We found an enemy! **Imps** , little fucking devils they are.

 **Imp Wing**

 **Level 1**

 **HP:25/25**

 **Description: Imps are small red creatures that resemble the fabled 'Devil'. They are known as thieves in the human realm and will attack anyone they find alone. Using their bat-like wings they stalk their prey from the air, waiting for the right moment to strike.**

 **Drops:**

 **x1 Imp Food**

 **x1 Imp Fang**

It came from above catching me off-guard completely. Stubs managed to snatch it out of the air with a high-powered jump. I finished it with a kunai. Interestingly its corpse faded away leaving nothing but the **Imp Food** and **Fang**. I held on to those in my inventory. Maybe I can use these somehow? Anyways, I receive + **10EXP** for the kill which is lower than I thought it would be. But I can grind these fuckers to get my level-up.

Stubs' scanners picked up multiple life signs in the area. Good, we found the enemies. We were able to find a nice little pond to set up camp by. I was curious as to how much chakra points I needed to make the **Kage Bunshin**. So, I put my fingers in the familiar cross and focused.

 **Ping! You have learned a new skill!**

 **Kage Bunshin no Jutsu**

 **Clones Available: 1**

 **CP: Half of the user's chakra per clone**

 **Description: This technique can create physical clones of the user at the cost of half the user's chakra. Memories from said clones return to the user.**

Interesting, but even if I have the chakra to spare I don't want to attempt this fully until I have full control of my chakra. Turns out Stubs can level-up. The bot has been having fun grabbing **Imps** out of the air and squishing their little bodies. I guess they didn't expect Stubs to jump that high eh? Stubs can't see any of its stats which surprises me since I had thought it would with it being a **Companion** and all. Hitting the bot with an **Observe** I found that stats are automatically allocated per level-up.

Good, saves me time on deciding that for it. I still can't figure out if Stubs is a boy or a girl...meh, what does it matter? It's a robot for crying out loud. The rest of the week was spent working on **Water Walking** and killing the occasional **Imp** that stumbled upon our camp. I set up some nice little traps using the **Imp Food** I got from the little bastards I'll be able to rest easier knowing we won't be attacked when I take my little naps.

 **Week 4**

 **Tetsu, (No Title)**

 **Level: 4(800/1200)**

 **HP: 200/200**

 **SP(Stamina Points): 35/35**

 **CP(Chakra Points): 90/90**

 **CONTROL: 100%**

 **Allegiance: Konoha**

 **STR(Strength): 6**

 **VIT(Vitality): 6**

 **DEX(Dexterity): 6**

 **INT(Intelligence): 7**

 **CHA(Chakra): 90**

 **CC(Chakra Control): MAX**

 **LUC(Luck): 16**

 **Stat Points: 0**

 **Money: 0R**

So, I mastered **Water Walking**. Again, it topped out at a lower level than the **Tree Walking** exercise. So now I need to either find a new way to improve my reserves or I should just start planting my stat points into **CHA**. Strange that I don't get any more bonuses after I master an exercise...oh well! Nothing of note this week. Stubs keeps bringing me **Imps** periodically for me to kill. So my routine has been to train, rest, stab, repeat. I am surprised at the rate I'm killing these things. Makes me wonder if I was the kind of man who won't bat an eye at killing a small animal.

No use struggling with a past I can't remember...all I can do is try to move on and focus on the task at hand, saving this world. There are those who will try to stop me. But any who do will fall one by one. They are bound by the mortal coil whereas I am not. I can train for centuries at a time for every dungeon I find. I can become more powerful than ever imagined in this world. I will save them even if they don't deserve it...even if they don't want it.

But enough about that! I can finally train my taijutsu!

 **Month 2**

I hit a wall this month in the taijutsu training. **Kage Bunshins** can only take so much punishment from me. Only a third of my **HP** is available for the clone I conjured up. It's a little frustrating since I thought it would get half but I had to make due. The **Reversal Style** kind of works. With the knowledge absorbed from the scroll, I know how to counter my opponent. But I need to learn to read my opponent's moves.

Blocking the punches and kicks to look for the right opening is easier said than done. I do get a small sense of satisfaction whenever I get a good counter on my clones. In other news, I think we're getting close to spawning the boss in this dungeon. Just have to travel a little deeper...

 **Month 3**

 **Tetsu, (No Title)**

 **Level: 6(300/3200)**

 **HP: 300/300**

 **SP(Stamina Points): 65/65**

 **CP(Chakra Points): 90/90**

 **CONTROL: 100%**

 **Allegiance: Konoha**

 **STR(Strength): 8**

 **VIT(Vitality): 8**

 **DEX(Dexterity): 8**

 **INT(Intelligence): 7**

 **CHA(Chakra): 90**

 **CC(Chakra Control): MAX**

 **LUC(Luck): 31**

 **Stat Points: 0**

 **Money: 0R**

The **Imps** are getting smarter. Stubs can find them with its sensors of course. But they're getting harder to catch every passing day. They've been attacking us in large swarms. I lost all my **Rusty Kunai** a while ago so I've actually been using these attacks to practice my **Reversal Style**. It's a little funny blocking their little kicks and smashing them into the ground. I leveled up a couple times from the frequency of the attacks. Seriously, for a week it was like a non-stop hell-swarm of **Imps**.

I once again plunged my stat points into **LUC**...which was a mistake. I should have leveled my **CHA** stat instead since I have yet to figure out a new exercise to increase my chakra reserves. But at least I should be able to get some decent gear the next time I encounter a chest or a **LUC** based reward. Stubs has taken a few solid hits from the constant **Imp** assaults but its still somewhat functional. I have to find a way to repair the little guy or else I'm not gonna have a companion for much longer.

 **Month 6**

 **Tetsu, (No Title)**

 **Level: 10(350/10000)**

 **HP: 500/500**

 **SP(Stamina Points): 100/100**

 **CP(Chakra Points): 130/130**

 **CONTROL: 100%**

 **Allegiance: Konoha**

 **STR(Strength): 12**

 **VIT(Vitality): 12**

 **DEX(Dexterity): 12**

 **INT(Intelligence):** **7**

 **CHA(Chakra): 120**

 **CC(Chakra Control): MAX**

 **LUC(Luck): 31**

 **Stat Points: 0**

 **Money: 0R**

Only a few more months before I can finally leave this place. I'm definitely much stronger than a boy my age should be at this point. I'm almost at the average Genin level but I'll have to use **Observe** on a team to really gauge my skill. Stubs and I had to move camp again since I wanted a quiet place to focus and to plan my next course without the constant **Imp** attacks.

We found this nice little spot where the river ended. The waters formed these small whirlpools that were nice to look at. Then I had the brilliant idea to try to **Water Walk** on them. I promptly fell into the water and had to struggle to swim back to the surface. But I had gained a new skill in the process,

 **Whirlpool Standing Exercise**

 **Skill Level: 3**

 **Description: An advanced chakra exercise created by the Uzumaki Clan. By gathering large amounts of chakra to the feet the user must withstand the current of a whirlpool. Only those who have mastered the exercise would dare attempt to stand in the middle of a whirlpool.**

 **CP: 100 per minute**

 **Boosts:**

 **+20 CHA per level**

 **Mastering this skill will enable constant CHA growth with all mastered exercises. To master this skill the user must withstand the strongest whirlpool in the center of Uzushiogakure (the Village Hidden by Whirling Tides).**

 **Ping! A new quest has been added!**

 **Master of the Whirlpool!**

 **Reach the center of Uzushiogakure and withstand the full force of the strongest whirlpool in the world!**

 **Rewards:**

 **?**

 **Failure: Death by drowning.**

 **Do you accept? Y/N?**

Of course, I hit the yes button. I'll have to find a way into Uzu without drawing the attention of the Hokage. Maybe once I become a Genin I can somehow make it there. I was also able to pick up another skill by accident. Stubs got stuck again in a ditch. But from the way it was screaming, I thought the little bot was in danger so I pumped chakra into my legs and ran granting me,

 **Ninja Run**

 **Skill Level: 1**

 **Description: A Shinobi's technique in which the user runs at incredible speeds by pumping chakra into their legs.**

 **Speed Record: 10 mph**

I'm fast as fuck boy! Also, sometimes I forget how much of a kid Stubs can be. Must be the way he is. Yeah, that's right. I finally got an answer out of Stubs and he prefers to be male so...yeah. Anyways, after the constant stream of **Imp** murder and skill gains, I gained an ability from the **Gamer** side of things,

 **Gamer's Body: Hidden Strength**

 **You have become too strong at your current age! To avoid suspicion you have been granted 'Hidden Strength'! This Gamer's Body perk allows you to lower your stats to a more...acceptable level. You can activate and deactivate this skill from the inventory.**

This will be really useful when I get back to Konoha. I'm getting closer to the end...I can feel it.

 **Year 1**

The **Imps** went into hiding a while ago...and now I know why. One of those little bastards left me a message. Stubs went missing yesterday. The boss of this dungeon took him to the first clearing I appeared in...where I met Stubs. I've been in this dungeon for a year now. I've trained and fought countless enemies in this damned forest. Stubs may very well be the first thing I can call a friend. I will save him and beat this dungeon. If I fail then it would have all been for nothing...

 _This is getting interesting wouldn't you say?_

 **What...what did you do?**

 _Hm? What ever do you mean my friend?_

 **It's risky enough to bring in demons from another reality. I can sense that you've changed something...tell me what it is so I can fix it.**

 _What's done is done. Besides, they haven't been able to track our previous little projects. I'm sure that all will be well. If this one doesn't die at least._

 **Wait a minute...no! You didn't!**

 _Ha! It's too late to change it now! What's done is done!_

 **You fool! The others will catch on and we will be erased from existence!**

 _Only if this one dies..._

 **Even if he were to live someone WILL notice...let's just hope your foolishness doesn't end us both.**


	4. Chapter 4: The Imp Lord

This is it. I've trained for this moment. Time to see if it all paid off. I trudged through the forest ready for anything the dungeon boss may throw at me. My reserves are good enough for two clones to help me in the upcoming fight. My chakra control is perfect. My taijutsu will have to do since I haven't mastered it yet. I don't have any weapons to speak of other than my fists.

Overall, I don't think I'm ready for this...but Stubs is the closest thing I have to a friend. In the months I've spent here he has helped me survive these woods and followed me without question. He has done more for me than I had ever asked for and the only thing I gave him in return was to be his brother. Well, I'm coming for you Stubs. Don't worry...your big brother's coming to save you.

 **2 hours later**

I arrived at the clearing. The surrounding area was full of **Imps** floating around the trees. In the middle of it all...Stubs laid there, dents covered his rusted metal frame. I clenched my fists hard before I entered the clearing. I walked towards Stubs with all the **Imps** watching my every move. None of them stopped me as I neared the bot,

"B-brother..." Stubs groaned. I placed a hand on his head,

"It's alright Stubs. I've got you" I said. Stubs shook his head,

"Watch...out" he mumbled. Instantly I went on alert as a dark presence entered the clearing. From the shadows, a large **Imp** approached. This one was a lot taller than the others I've killed. It towered over me standing well above 7 feet its wings stretched far snapping off branches as it approached. It's fat red body little with piercings and scars, I hit the thing with an **Observe** ,

 **Imp Lord**

 **Level 10**

 **HP: 300/300**

 **Description: A grunt of the Underworld, the Imp Lord may look terrifying but in all honesty...an Imp will always be an Imp. No matter how big they get.**

Okay, time out. I thought this was supposed to be a **Level 1** dungeon?

 **Information Found! Because you've spent so long in this dungeon and have killed so many Imps the dungeon has mutated spawning the Imp Lord!**

And why wasn't I aware of this?

 **Settings Updated! You will now be notified if a dungeon mutates!**

Great! Now on to the matter at hand,

"Stubs," I said, "Can you fight?"

The bot didn't answer only giving me a small groan in reply. Guess it's up to me. The **Imp Lord** chuckled as his yellow eyes gleamed over my small form,

"This is the one that has killed so many of my brethren? A quivering child? Watch and learn maggots!" he bellowed as his wings flapped hard pulling him towards the sky. I watch him as he dove towards me. I rolled away as the **Imp Lord** crashed into some trees. Running back towards Stubs I put him into the **Companion Slot** to keep him safe.

The demon grunted as he turned to face me. Thinking fast I formed two **Kage Bunshin** and rushed him activating **Ninja Run**. As my clones as I rushed him, the **Imp Lord** grinned as he slashed at us. Dodging the strike I shot forward landing a jab to the demon's stomach.

 **Critical Strike! -30HP!**

My clones tried to follow up with strikes to the head. Unfortunately, the **Imp Lord** swatted them away dispelling them, I used the smoke to my advantage and moved around the demon. With his stance so wide I was able to land a solid kick to his crotch,

 **Critical Strike! -45HP**

The **Imp Lord** let out a high pitched shriek as his knees buckled. I moved around and reared my fist for a left-hook. The demon snarled and tried to backhand me away. My **Reversal Style** kicked in and I spun to avoid his punch, using that momentum I went back again for the left-hook,

 **-10HP!**

He snapped his head back and grinned shrugging off the hit instantaneously. Jumping away I used **Ninja Run** to get some distance between us. The **Imp Lord** flapped his wings and took to the air once again smiling down at me with a toothy grin. What the...oh shit! Flames gathered around the demon's hands and formed into small fireballs,

"Enough! Die human!" he screamed as he threw the fireballs down at me. I used **Ninja Run** and tried to dodge the flaming barrage. I barely dodged as I ran around the clearing,

 **Your skill has leveled up!**

 **Ninja Run**

 **Skill Level: 2**

 **CP: 25 per minute**

 **Speed Record: 30 mph**

Holy shit! That boost literally saved my life as I ran through the forest. I guess with the major boost comes a slightly more significant chakra use. I hid in the trees watching the demon fly around in search of me. The **Imps Wings** had long since left the clearing. They must've left during our fight...where could they have gone?

"FOUND YOU!" suddenly I found myself being lifted into the air and thrown back into the clearing. I tumbled down hard unto the earth rolling to a stop on a nearby tree,

 **-50HP!**

Bruised but not beaten I stood and faced the **Imp Lord**. He chuckled as he landed,

"I have to admit..." he said, "In all my years of conquest I didn't expect this much trouble from a child. What is your name boy?" his question brought forth the memory of my character creation. The uncertainty of who I was. With a smile, I looked up at the demon who watched me with an amused glint in his eye,

"Well?" he asked. Getting into a battle stance I replied,

"My name is Tetsu. Remember that name when I send you to hell" that...probably didn't sound as awesome as it did in my head considering I was in the body of a five-year-old. Seems that the demon agreed with that sentiment as he laughed, forming two fireballs in his hand,

"Very well child. Hit me with your best shot!" he bellowed. I let out a war-cry as I rushed him. He wasn't expecting me to be much faster than I had been moments before. I used this to my advantage closing the distance between us and landed an uppercut,

 **-20HP!**

I didn't let up! I kept at it with continuous jabs and hooks to his head,

 **-10HP!**

 **-10HP!**

 **-10HP!**

 **-10HP!**

 **Imp Lord**

 **HP: 75/300**

The demon grunted as he pushed my small body off of him. I needed to finish this and fast! Thinking quickly I opened my inventory and pulled out an **Imp Fang**. In my tiny hands, the curved fang could easily be used as an improvised weapon. I ripped a strip of fabric from my shirt-sleeve and quickly wrapped it around the base of the fang,

 **Ping! You have created Fang Shiv!**

 **Description: An improvised weapon made of a small tooth and a bit of fabric.**

 **Damage: 2 x STR**

Dodging more fireballs I used the trees as cover while I made another shiv. Looping around wielding the new weapons I jumped out of the brush and stabbed the **Imp Lord** surprising him. I didn't stop. I kept at it stabbing the demon's back. He grunted in pain with every strike and tried desperately to throw me off. I held on for dear life driving the shivs deeper into him. Covered in blood and sweat I didn't stop. Eventually, I stabbed my way up to the back of his neck killing him. I breathed hard standing above the fallen **Imp Lord** completely covered in his blood. A new notification popped up,

 **Congratulations! You have defeated the dungeon boss!**

 **You have gained +5000EXP**

 **Please select your reward:**

 **+15 Stat points**

 **+10000R**

 **+1 Mystery Chest containing 1 Legendary Item (LUC Based)**

 **Achievement Unlocked! Brutality!**

 **Rewards:**

 **x2 to all stats**

 **+10000R**

I ignored it for now and started walking. Eventually, I made it to the river, stripping down I dived into the frigid waters. I floated downstream before I pulled myself out of the water. Walking back to retrieve my bloodied clothes I made the long trek back to camp. **Imp Wings** would float around me every so often but they left me alone. Eventually, I made it. Pulling up my inventory I pulled Stubs out of the **Companion** slot. He still looked a little battered but his eyes still had a glow left in them.

Satisfied that my friend would pull through I looked at the rewards once again. Wow, I didn't imagine it...all my stats have doubled. Next, I checked on the other rewards. Without a second thought, I selected the **Mystery Chest**. After a few moments, another notification popped up,

 **Ping! Congratulation! You have received a Legendary Item!**

 **The Book of Manipulation!**

 **Description: An ancient text containing the forbidden knowledge of a once great sorcerer.**

 **Warning! Absorbing this skill book will grant you access to ancient magic! Magical techniques will use CHA as with all jutsu because...spiritual energy...chakra...don't question it!**

 **Would you like to learn from the Book of Manipulation? Y/N?**

I...I'm not even going to question this game anymore. I'll take whatever power-boost it gives me and just smile and walk away. I hit the yes button and my brain was assaulted with images of spells and techniques. I think if I didn't have the **Gamer's Mind** I would have lost it from the information overload,

 **Ping! You have gained multiple skills!**

 **-Forget**

 **Skill Level: 1**

 **Description: The ability to make one of a lesser mind forget anything the user wishes.**

 **CP: 30 (lesser mind, INT based) +100 per higher level (greater mind, INT based)**

 **-Control**

 **Skill Level: 1**

 **Description: The ability to control one of a lesser mind.**

 **CP: 50 per minute (lesser mind, INT based) +100 per higher level (greater mind, INT based)**

 **-Enrage**

 **Skill Level: 1**

 **Description: The ability to put a lesser mind into an uncontrollable rage making them attack anyone or anything they see. Grants the target +5 to STR, VIT, and DEX as long as the target remains under the influence of the spell.**

 **CP: 40 per use (lesser mind, INT based) +100 per higher level (greater mind, INT based)**

 **-Despair**

 **Skill Level: 1**

 **Description: The ability to put a lesser mind into a state of complete depression. Inflicts -5 to STR, VIT, and DEX as long as the target remains under the influence of the spell.**

 **CP: 40 per use (lesser mind, INT based) +100 per higher level (greater mind, INT based)**

 **-Inspire**

 **Skill Level: 1**

 **Description: The ability to put a lesser mind into a state of hope and elation. Grants the target +5 to STR, VIT, DEX, and LUC as long as the target remains under the influence of the spell.**

 **CP: 40 per use**

 **All spells used from the Book of Manipulation cannot be detected or broken unless done so by the caster.**

Five spells from that thick book? Okay...at least I've got something to play with once I get back to Konoha. I went over to Stubs and gave him a couple of soft knocks on the head,

"Hello? You okay little brother?" I asked. The little bot groaned as he tried to stand,

"I-I think so. My systems are all scrambled. The big one came out of nowhere..." he said. I helped him up,

"Yeah, I don't blame you. He was definitely tougher than the others. I took care of him so you won't have to worry about the demon ever again" I said. Stubs' eyes shined,

"Wow, you've gotten so strong! Brother...I want to be strong like you!" the bot exclaimed. Suddenly without warning Stubs' body shook violently for several moments. Then he stilled,

"Insufficient parts...damn it!" he yelled. I placed my hand on top of his little head,

"It's okay Stubs we'll figure it out together," I said, "Just tell me what you need" Stubs looked to be deep in thought before he replied,

"Raw materials. My systems can engage in an automatic upgrade as long as I can gather the right materials" once he said that a new quest popped up,

 **Ping! A new quest has been added!**

 **Improvising Improvements 1!**

 **Gather raw materials so that Stubs can upgrade himself!**

 **Materials Required:**

 **-Scrap metal: 1 ton**

 **Optional Materials:**

 **-Steel: 1 ton**

 **-Titanium: 1 ton**

 **Rewards**

 **A stronger Companion to help you in battle**

 **?**

 **Failure: Stubs remains his cute little self...and will probably die if you bring him to battle.**

 **Do you accept? Y/N?**

I hit the yes button. I'll cross that bridge when I get to it. For now, I placed the exhausted Stubs into the **Companion Slot** and gathered my things. I closed my eyes and focused on leaving this place,

 **Ping! Exit request confirmed! Please wait...**

I opened my eyes. I was back, staring at the academy wall just as I had before. Immediately I pulled up my skills and activated **Gamer's Body: Hidden Strength** which caused a new notification to pop up,

 **Ping! You have activated Gamer's Body: Hidden Strength! Please select a level!**

A level? I guess by that it means how much of my strength should be shown based on a level...I selected **Level 3** as a good base.

 **Ping! You have selected Level 3! To change level simply pull up the skills list at any time!**

Alright, I've got a lot of work to do and not a lot of time...unless I can find the other natural dungeons in Konoha. I have three years before the Kyuubi shows up. Seven years before I become a Genin. A lot can happen in seven years. I have magic now. An actual power I can use to forward my plans. There lies a long road ahead before I can even think of revealing my true self. But as long as I have the dungeons...I have all the time in the world.

 **Magic...not even our strongest champion was given such a gift. The others will see now...they will catch on to our plans. It's only a matter of time.**

 _Time is on our side brother. For this one has the means to take full advantage of our gift. Even when the others find out...it will be too late. Our champion will become our vessel. We will wage this long-awaited war against them and we will emerge victoriously from the shadows!_

 **We have spent several millennia searching for the perfect vessel. Not once in the thousands upon thousands of years did you ever give one the gift of magic. What makes this one so different?**

 _I see a bit of myself in this one. As you said we have spent millennia trying to find the perfect vessel. If this one does not succeed then no one ever will. This is our last gambit brother. I'm putting it all on the line._

 **Then this may be our last moments. If he fails and the others erase us from existence. I want you to know...**

 _Ha! Don't get all sentimental brother! We will succeed in this one. We will overthrow the others and finally have our share of the power!_

 **I hope you're right brother...I hope you're right. Come on. We must leave this place now. They will find us if we stay. We'll know if this one succeeded or not.**

 _Very well brother, lead the way._


	5. Chapter 5: Present and Future

**18 Months later...**

This game is broken. Let me rephrase...the **Gamer** ability is broken. In the fanfictions I've read this ability has been used a number of ways. Many weapons, armor, and abilities can be gained through the use of the **Gamer** ability. Some from other anime, comics, or any other media. In some cases, those with a high **LUC** stat or any skill that deals with chance have the opportunity to gain powerful items.

At some point in many **Gamer** fanfictions, the stats cease to matter. There is often a 'time skip' that involves the main character having a massive boost in all their stats. This can be 'explained' through the use of a special perk or item that makes their stats uneven. Meaning the math didn't add up to the level they claimed to be.

Now I am living in this broken game. I received a **+10 INT** boost out of nowhere when a thought occurred to me. If I was sent here to be granted a 'second chance', then why allow me to have the **Gamer** ability at all? Why not just grant me the basic necessities in this world such as chakra? Or better yet...why grant me anything? I have already been given this amazing opportunity to experience the world of the anime I grew up with.

Of all the many possibilities such as bloodlines, god-like weapons, or even a fucking voice in your head that helps you out...why the **Gamer** ability? There are two plausible answers to this. Either I was sent here with one of the most overpowered abilities of all time on the whim of a bored god or...I'm a pig being sent to the slaughter.

I'm being fed powers left and right that I shouldn't have access to. The **Book of Manipulation** was my first clue. I only say that now because I truly didn't know how much of a powerful ally Stubs would become...but we'll get to that later. Back to that book. A set of abilities immensely useful in this world. Spell that can only be broken by me. And with some trial and error, they seem to be undetectable. Anyone who is a higher level than me can still get the chance to be affected as long as I have the chakra to spare.

Then there are the dungeons. Oh boy, the dungeons are completely unfair to hard workers like Rock Lee and Might Guy. I can spend as much time as I want training there and come back to the real world not having aged a day. This should have bothered me more then. But in my lust for power, I jumped in without thinking. Another thing about dungeons...they mutate. Meaning I can spend as much time as I want there, level up as many times as I want as long as I have the patience for it, and fight a boss who is my current level. I even get the chance to earn a special item when I beat the dungeon boss. Which is **LUC** based, but that doesn't matter since my **LUC** is at an all-time high.

Back to the matter at hand. I am becoming more powerful every day. And to what end? I plan on saving those who didn't deserve the end they had in canon. But the fact remains...I'm just a little piggy to whichever god sent me here. Or I'm a pawn or some sort of champion-in-training. Whatever the case may be...it doesn't matter. I have been given a game with the cheat codes enabled. I can do whatever I want in this world without consequence.

Later down the road, I'll become too powerful for anyone to oppose me. I will be a god amongst men. Despite the fact that I could be part of someone else's grand design...I'm going to enjoy myself. It's strange having these thoughts while being in the body of a child. I don't remember anything of my past life but I can deduce that I was at the very least an adult.

Maybe once I finish my mission here I can ask the god that sent me here for my memories back? I sure hope so. Right, time to get to work.

My eyes snapped open glaring at the sun peeking in through the windows. Today is the day the Kyuubi is supposed to attack, the day the Yondaime Hokage sacrifices his son to save this village, and it's also the day I make my move. In the destruction and chaos, I'll have the chance to slip away from this village and into Uzu. I'm saddened that I won't be able to help Naruto. There are so many things I could prevent with the power I possess...but this is necessary.

In the year and a half since my first dungeon, I have been hard at work. I saved the money I gained for this moment. Living off the orphanage scraps and ratty clothes I sat on that **10000R** ready for this moment. I was fine with it...most days. I often used **Forget** and **Control** to get some decent food and clothes. Of course, I snagged some cash in the process...don't judge me. Petty theft aside I trained. I found another dungeon in the basement of the orphanage.

 **Rats** this time. I had to fight the **Rat King** at the end of it all. Basically a giant **Rat** with a crown on its head. I used up the hundred of **Fang Shivs** I had stockpiled to kill it. My power grew exponentially in the year I spent in that dungeon,

"Stats and Skills", I said as I got out of bed.

 **Tetsu, (Master of Manipulation)**

 **Age: 6 (8 in dungeon years)**

 **Level: 25(125/100000)**

 **HP: 50000/50000**

 **SP(Stamina Points): 50000/50000**

 **CP(Chakra Points): 300**

 **CONTROL: 100%**

 **Allegiance: None**

 **STR(Strength): 500**

 **VIT(Vitality): 500**

 **DEX(Dexterity): 500**

 **INT(Intelligence): 500**

 **CHA(Chakra): 300**

 **CC(Chakra Control): MAX**

 **LUC(Luck): 100**

 **Stat Points: 0**

 **Money: 1 billion R**

 **Skills:**

 **-Gamer's Mind Lvl: MAX- Allows the user to calmly and logically think things through. Allows peaceful state of mind, immune to psychological status and effects.**

 **-Gamer's Body Lvl: MAX- Grants the user a body that allows the user to live the real world according to the status he possesses.**

 **-Observation Lvl: User(25)- The skill to learn about an object or person by observing them.**

 **-Reversal Style (Rank A)**

 **Skill Level: MAX**

 **Mastery: 100%**

 **Description: This style while called frustrating in modern times can be extremely deadly once fully mastered. This style was used by an elusive fighter whose name has been lost to time. This style focuses on countering your opponents' moves and relies on the user to be on the defensive at all times waiting for the perfect moment to strike a deadly blow.**

 **Damage: Dependent on the strength of the opponent's strikes and the success on the user's ability to counter.**

 **Chance of successful counter: +10% per level +10% LUC bonus for every 10 points in the stat.**

 **Penalties: -20% chance to counter if the opponent is a higher level or has higher STR than the user.**

 **Speed: +1000%**

 **-Tree Walking Exercise**

 **Skill Level: MAX**

 **Description: A chakra exercise used to greatly improve chakra control and chakra reserves. By gathering chakra at the feet the user uses said chakra to stick to walls and trees.**

 **CP: 25 per minute**

 **Boosts:**

 **+5 CHA permanent bonus per level**

 **+5 CC permanent bonus per level**

 **-Water Walking Exercise**

 **Skill Level: MAX**

 **Description: A chakra exercise used to greatly improve chakra control and chakra reserves. By gathering chakra at the feet the user uses said chakra to walk on water...hence the name.**

 **CP: 40 per minute**

 **Boosts:**

 **+10 CHA permanent bonus per level**

 **+10 CC permanent bonus per level**

 **-Kage Bunshin no Jutsu**

 **Clones Available: 300**

 **CP: Half of the user's chakra per clone**

 **Description: This technique can create physical clones of the user at the cost of half the user's chakra. Memories from said clones return to the user.**

 **-Whirlpool Standing Exercise**

 **Skill Level: 10**

 **Description: An advanced chakra exercise created by the Uzumaki Clan. By gathering large amounts of chakra to the feet the user must withstand the current of a whirlpool. Only those who have mastered the exercise would dare attempt to stand in the middle of a whirlpool.**

 **CP: 100 per minute**

 **Boosts:**

 **+20 CHA per level**

 **Mastering this skill will enable constant CHA growth with all mastered exercises. To master this skill the user must withstand the strongest whirlpool in the center of Uzushiogakure (the Village Hidden by Whirling Tides).**

 **-Ninja Run**

 **Skill Level: 100**

 **Description: A Shinobi's technique in which the user runs at incredible speeds by pumping chakra into their legs.**

 **Speed Record: Mach 2**

 **CP: 125 per minute**

 **Spells:**

 **-Forget**

 **Skill Level: MAX**

 **Description: The ability to make one of a lesser mind forget anything the user wishes.**

 **CP: 1 per use (lesser mind, INT based) +100 per higher level (greater mind, INT based)**

 **-Control**

 **Skill Level: MAX**

 **Description: The ability to control one of a lesser mind.**

 **CP: 1 per minute (lesser mind, INT based) +100 per higher level (greater mind, INT based)**

 **-Enrage**

 **Skill Level: MAX**

 **Description: The ability to put a lesser mind into an uncontrollable rage making them attack anyone or anything they see. Grants the target +5 to STR, VIT, and DEX as long as the target remains under the influence of the spell.**

 **CP: 1 per use (lesser mind, INT based) +100 per higher level (greater mind, INT based)**

 **-Despair**

 **Skill Level: MAX**

 **Description: The ability to put a lesser mind into a state of complete depression. Inflicts -5 to STR, VIT, and DEX as long as the target remains under the influence of the spell.**

 **CP: 1 per use (lesser mind, INT based) +100 per higher level (greater mind, INT based)**

 **-Inspire**

 **Skill Level: MAX**

 **Description: The ability to put a lesser mind into a state of hope and elation. Grants the target +5 to STR, VIT, DEX, and LUC as long as the target remains under the influence of the spell.**

 **CP: 1 per use**

 **All spells used from the Book of Manipulation cannot be detected or broken unless done so by the caster.**

 **Titles:**

 **Master of Manipulation**

 **You have mastered every spell in the Book of Manipulation! Every spell now cost 1 CP.**

 **+10% chance to affect a greater mind without CP penalties**

Yeah, the numbers don't add up. I hate math but I calculated this shit and it just doesn't add up. But I feel like I could easily go toe to toe with a Chuunin at least. But my chakra reserves are shit. Seriously, I absolutely need to get to Uzu to boost my **CHA** stat. Mastering the spells in the **Book of Manipulation** was truly one of my finer achievements.

Those spells were immensely useful when I ran around Konoha wreaking havoc on every shopkeeper I laid my eyes on. I can credit my fortune to those shops. I plan on using the cash to build my faction. I already have a location in mind. Not Uzu of course but I will stop there for a while. To get the place I'm thinking of there is a deed that must be done. An act I would not dare attempt until my chakra reserves are at least Jinchuriki level.

Anyways, I don't like to look at my stats anymore. Whenever I've leveled up I plunged it to my various stats until I rounded each of them to **500** with the exception of **CHA**. I'm powerful for my age that much is very clear...but still not strong enough. My **Observe** levels with me so I was able to look into various Genin and Chuunin.

Anyone with a question-mark is someone I want to avoid. Such as Itachi Uchiha or Kakashi Hatake. Those fuckers can and will destroy me if I try to cross them. Despite my power I know I can't even compare to shinobi like them. If I were to join the academy I could easily be called a prodigy amongst my peers. But I'm not arrogant, I know I need to train to rise up to their level.

I'm playing the long game now. Patience is key to all of this holding together. I considered staying in Konoha. But with the Uzu quest and my low chakra reserves looming over my head I made my choice. If I stay in Konoha I may never get the chance to go to Uzushiogakure. Using the Kyuubi attack is my best chance to leave.

I have no friends here and no family to speak of. My journey started over a year ago but now...I'm taking my first real step into the dangerous world of Naruto. Food and water won't bad in the inventory so I gathered up a large supply of both from the shops I had stolen from. I waited for a while simply meditating in my room.

That's when I felt it. That crushing aura of hate and rage bearing down on my very soul. **Gamer's Mind** faltered for a single second before it kicked in. Such power...that is what I have to overcome. Opening my window I hopped out onto the ground below. The villagers were in a panic running around while the shinobi tried desperately to deter the massive fox. Various jutsu were being thrown at the Kyuubi who simply roared at their feeble attempts to quell its destruction.

It swung its many tails leaving dust and destruction in its wake. I used **Ninja Run** and made my way to the village gates. Every time my chakra regenerated I ran **Mach 2** further and further away from the village until I saw nothing but smoke in the distance. Even in the pale moonlight, I can see the destruction from here.

I'm in the shit now. There's no turning back for me. I chose this path and I will see it through to the end. Steeling my heart I ran further from the village unaware of the snake-like eyes that spotted me from the shadows,

"Kukukuku..." a dark chuckle could be heard before the eyes disappeared into the darkness.

 **I found it my lord...yes. It seems they've been trying for their own champion to challenge us. No, this one's power means nothing to us. But just in case I should...my lord? Are you sure? This one may prove...yes my lord. I will continue my search. They can't have gotten far.**


	6. Chapter 6: First Impressions

Once I was confident I had gotten far enough from Konoha I stopped and pulled out a map. To truly get a grasp of where I was I needed to find a town. So I keep running throughout the night. At my normal speed without using **Ninja Run** I ran at about **300MPH** which wasn't bad at all. I need to conserve my energy until I know where I need to go.

It wasn't until dawn broke that I reached a small town. I won't even bother with the name. According to the map, from here Uzushiogakure is located just off the coast of the Land of Fire. That's...a long run. It will take time for me to get there. I received a few weird looks from the town's populace. Probably since to them a kid walking around with a big-ass map is a strange occurrence.

Not that I care really. It doesn't matter what they think. I could crush them all! No...bad thoughts, need to focus. I need a way to get past the Fire Country borders. I will also need a boat with a crew. Shouldn't be too hard with my spells. Speaking of, I used **Control** to get a room at the local inn. The innkeeper tried to refuse me unless I could call my parents. Well, now I get a free room, bitch!

I was just about to settle in when I heard a commotion downstairs. Apparently, some bandits are causing a ruckus in the lobby...I should correct that. Making my way downstairs I saw five bandits. I hit them all with a quick **Observe**. They aren't even Genin level...oh well. Might as well get rid of them considering I'm trying to take a nap. One of the bandits spotted me and sneered,

"Get lost kid!" he growled trying to look intimidating. With a grin, I pointed at him and whispered,

" **Enrage** " the bandit grabbed his head and groaned as my spell hit him. Suddenly he shot up and rushed one of his companions stabbing him with a short knife. In the confusion, I hit another nearby bandit with an **Enrage**. The other inn patrons watched in horror as the two bandits affected slaughtered their own and eventually each other.

Wiping my hands I went back up to my room with a smile. Let them clean it up. I just want to sleep...

 **4 hours later...**

I was having a pleasant dream when suddenly I was rudely awakened by the innkeeper. Apparently one of the bandits got away and their leader wants some answers. He doesn't believe his 'loyal troops' could turn on each other. Did I mention he's killing people? Oh, well he's killing people...time to put a stop to that shit.

I made my way outside and spotted the leader. Not that he was hard to find. I figured the 6-foot fat guy waving a sword around and barking orders must be the leader. I hit him with an **Observe** and was surprised at what I found,

 **Rioshi (the Obsidian Blade)**

 **Level: 19**

 **HP: 10000/10000**

That sword of his must be something special...it's too bad he's a lower level. It would have been a treat to gauge myself against a worthy opponent. With a sigh, I hit the man with a **Control** forcing him to attack his bandit group. They fought valiantly against the man but his sword made quick work of the men. In the end, I still had him under **Control** so I asked him,

"Rioshi, why do they call you the Obsidian Blade?" dazed he replied in a dull monotone,

"Long ago I was a great swordsman. I learned everything from the samurai of the Land of Iron. I stole this sword when I was on a job in Kirigakure. The blacksmith who made it told me it was his greatest creation but it would be forever unfinished. This sword has served me well over the years. I let go of the ways of the samurai that day. I became my own man with my own set of rules"

I stopped him right there. I could care less about his life story. I'm just interested in the sword. I made him hand it to me,

 **Ping! You have gained a legendary item: The Obsidian Blade!**

 **Description: This mysterious blade holds many secrets. But one is known...it remains unfinished.**

 **Damage: 1200 x STR**

 **Boosts:**

 **+50% chance to break armor**

 **-Unbreakable**

 **-Forever Sharp**

It was a large katana made from some kind of black metal. Pulsing my chakra through it I confirmed that it was chakra metal. The blade was long for a katana, maybe just over 3 feet or so. The hilt was about 13 inches. Thanks to my **STR** I can easily wield the hefty sword one-handed. Looking at the still-dazed Rioshi I pointed my new sword at the former bandit leader and asked him,

"Do you regret the path you took?" Rioshi gave me a lopsided grin,

"No," he said. "I have lived my life beyond the silly rules of the samurai. I have raped, killed, and stolen whatever and whomever I pleased. I regret nothing child. But I feel if you kill me...you'll learn to regret it" I gave him a sneer in return,

"Not fucking likely" I growled driving the sword into his gut. He fell in a heap, blood pooling around his body as he choked and gurgled his last breath. Breathing hard I turned and saw the townspeople who all stared at me in shock. I would be too, to be honest. Seeing an eight-year-old boy kill a grown man in cold blood. I laughed at them. Laughed at the ridiculousness of it all.

A slow clap broke through the murmurs of the crowd. Pulled out of my little bout of madness I turned to see who the fuck was...oh shit.

 **Orochimaru(the Snake Sannin)**

 **Level:?**

"Kukuku..." a low chuckle escape Orochimaru's lips as he approached, "A good show child. But it seems the audience disagrees..." his voice was silky smooth as he spoke.

I had to play this very carefully. One wrong step and it's all over before I've even begun. I looked to the crowd and silently cast **Control** over each of the townspeople.

"Die" I whispered. One by one the townspeople picked up the weapons of the fallen bandits and proceeded to slit their throats. I watched Orochimaru who stared at the death around him in what seemed to be disinterest,

"Well?" I asked the snake sannin, "What do you want Orochimaru?" the townspeople were inconsequential to my plans. For now, I need to worry about impressing Orochimaru enough so that he doesn't kill me outright. After a few moments, the sannin spoke,

"So you know of me? Strange that a child would know my name...tell me. Who are you? And what is a child with such power doing out here?" he asked me these questions pacing around me. I kept him in my sights keeping the sword at the ready. I thought about my answer for a moment,

"Power such as mine doesn't belong in Konoha. Those peace-loving fools would rather hide me away than use my abilities to conquer. As for who I am...you may call me Tetsu." I tried to give him the impression that Konoha tried to suppress my power. Orochimaru smiled,

"Well, then Tetsu-kun. How would you feel about joining my cause?" his question had my mind racing. This is a wonderful opportunity to train under one of the strongest players in this world. But will it hinder my plans?

"I...will join you. But only if you do one thing for me." it was a gamble asking for this but Orochimaru simply raised his eyebrow,

"And what do you require of me?" he asked. I relaxed and rested the **Obsidian Blade** on my shoulder,

"Take me to the center of Uzushiogakure. There is something I must do in order to enhance my power" I gave him this one request. I even told him the truth as to why I needed to go to Uzu. Now...the moment of truth. The snake sannin raised an eyebrow,

"Why Uzushiogakure? It is completely destroyed" he said. I shook my head,

"It is not the village I seek but the strongest whirlpool within its lands." Orochimaru gave me an amused look and chuckled,

"Very well. I will assist you in your quest...after you swear your allegiance to me." that last part his voice changed. It was like the air was knocked out of my lungs. That son of a bitch...he's trying to intimidate me with killing intent. **Gamer's Mind** gave me a taste of it before it kicked in. I smiled at the snake sannin,

"You can't use such tactics on me Orochimaru," I said. "If you don't want to help me then kill me. You can try to capture me but I won't make it easy on you." and there it was. My offer laid down on the table. I would be worried about the whole situation...I should be worried. But I'm not. And I have a very good reason for that,

"Kukuku...you're a bold child. But I would be a fool to not recognize such gifts. I will help you on your journey" **LUC** is a wonderful thing, isn't it?

 **1 week later...**

Standing on a whirlpool with chakra was a challenge the first time I ever attempted it all those years ago in my first dungeon. Thanks to my patient grinding I was able to level the **Whirlpool Standing** exerciseon weaker whirlpools. Trying said technique on Uzu's whirlpools is next to fucking impossible. Orochimaru kept to his promise and arranged a boat to take me out here. I got to Uzu 3 days ago...he gave me two weeks to complete my task. This is going to be so much fun...

 **2 weeks later...**

Did I say Uzu's whirlpools were difficult? Did I forget to mention that? Well, in the center of Uzushiogakure there is a massive fucking whirlpool that sucks down any boat that gets too close. Thankfully the boat I'm on can take the pressure from the minor whirlpools in the surrounding area. So at least I don't have to go far if I want to take a break.

Standing on the edge of the center whirlpool is no problem for me. But as I get closer and closer to the center I can feel it pulling at me. Beckoning my chakra to the depths of the ocean. But I endured for as long as I could before I pulled away, let my chakra recharge, then I tried again. In the end, I was exhausted and ready to drop at any moment. I kept at it until,

 **Ping! Congratulations! You have mastered the Whirlpool Standing Exercise!**

 **Ping! Quest Complete: Master the Whirlpool Standing Exercise!**

 **Rewards:**

 **+500 CHA**

 **+125000EXP**

 **Elemental Chakra Unlocked!**

 **Perk List Unlocked!**

 **+10 PP(perk points)**

 **Level up!**

 **Tetsu, (Master of Manipulation)**

 **Age: 6 (8 in dungeon years)**

 **Level: 25(25125/200000)**

 **HP: 51000/51000**

 **SP(Stamina Points): 51000/51000**

 **CP(Chakra Points): 820**

 **CONTROL: 100%**

 **Allegiance: None**

 **STR(Strength): 501**

 **VIT(Vitality): 501**

 **DEX(Dexterity): 501**

 **INT(Intelligence): 500**

 **CHA(Chakra): 820**

 **CC(Chakra Control): MAX**

 **LUC(Luck): 100**

 **Stat Points: 5**

 **PP(Perk Points): 10**

 **Money: 1 billion R**

 **Please select an Element:**

 **-Fire**

 **-Water**

 **-Earth**

 **-Wind**

 **-Lightning**

Lightning. Give me the lightning, I need the lightning, GRANT ME THE POWER! HAHAHAHA!

 **Ping! You have selected the elemental chakra: Lightning!**

 **CONTROL: 10%**

Okay, so I definitely need to train that element. Haha! I am the Senate...I can't believe I can reference 'Star Wars' but not remember my own damn name.

 **Perks Available:**

 **-Kenjutsu Mastery: This perk unlocks every form of kenjutsu. (5PP)**

 **-Berserker Rage: This perk when active triples all stats at the cost of half the user's HP. (5PP)**

 **-The Strength of a Thousand Men: This perk grants the user the literal strength of a thousand men. Unlocks the Thousand Fist style. STR Required: 450. (5PP)**

 **-Money Maker: This perk allows the user the forge perfect copies of any currency. (5PP)**

 **-Personal Personas: This perk grants the user the ability to switch between 'personas' that they have created. Personas are limited to humans without bloodlines. (5PP)**

 **-Invisibility: Grants the user the ability to become completely invisible. Does not affect any noise you make. (5PP)**

 **-The Book of Illusion: This perk grants the user the spells found in the Book of Illusion. (5PP)**

 **-Adamantium Skeleton: The user's bone structure becomes coated in the nigh-indestructible metal 'adamantium'. Through unknown means, the metal will grow with the user. Does not grant claws. (5PP)**

 **-The Sound of Silence: When active this perk enables the user to not make a sound be it a footstep or the rustling of their clothes. (5PP)**

Right, kind of a mixed bag here. Yet another thing that makes this ability over-powered. I'll probably be able to unlock more perks once I get to a higher level. The **Persona** perk gives me an idea...I selected it and was prompted to a character selection screen. I set that aside for now and pulled up the **Perk List** again. The **Book of Illusion** is very tempting. God knows the spells I got from the **Book of Manipulation** helped me immensely so far.

But the **Kenjutsu** and **Adamantium Skeleton** perks...fuck it. I don't need any more magic in my arsenal for now. My **Health** is incredibly high so for now, I selected the **Kenjutsu** perk only because my current taijutsu is more of a nice defense. With my new sword, I will make good use of this. The other perks can be incredibly useful so whenever I get the chance I should aim for **Perk Points** in my mystery chests.

Orochimaru arrived shortly wearing...the Akatsuki cloak. No, it's too early...is it? Itachi hasn't killed off the Uchiha clan yet. I don't understand...did I change the timeline? Whatever the case I need to find out if Itachi goes through with the massacre. If my being here changed major plot points then I can't rely on my knowledge of this world.

I can't worry about that now, at the moment Orochimaru is my main concern. I got down on one knee and bowed my head to the snake sannin as he boarded the boat,

"My deed is done. I pledge my loyalty to you in life and death...Orochimaru-sama" I laid it on kind of thick but hopefully he'll buy it. Orochimaru chuckled,

"In life and death child? You would pledge your soul to me?" he asked. I nodded,

"My loyalty belongs to you and no one else," I said keeping my head down. The snake sannin let out another chuckled,

"Rise," he said. I stood and looked up at him. He placed a hand on my head, "I see great potential in you Tetsu-kun. You will become my shadow, seeking those who would plot against me. I will teach you my ways so that if I should ever fall...you will carry on my legacy. I will ally myself with many others...you will seek out the dissent within their ranks. You will be my sword and shield. Only I will know of your existence and together...Konoha will burn!" and with that, he led me to his vast ship.

I will take his teachings. Eventually, I will rise to his level and when that time comes...I will be the one who pulls the strings. A plan formed in my head. I need to be patient. Watching the snake carefully. When I make my move...he won't see it coming.

 **Must we hide here of all places?**

 _We have no choice. They sent a Hunter after us and now they know of our little project._

 **Yes, we should both be thankful HE didn't think the boy was a threat. Even if they tried it would be fruitless. Our combined magics were enough to shield our champion.**

 _Still...because of this setback, I was unable to stop the remaining ripples that boy has caused. The timeline has changed ever so slightly. He will soon lose his edge._

 **Can't you just fix it from here?**

 _No, the only thing we can do from here is observe. But before we left I...cracked the dimension walls so that our champion will have a nice variety of gifts choose from._

 **No doubt they will find out and fix it. But good job anyways.**

 _Oh? I thought you were against me doing such things?_

 **The rules have changed brother. This is our final gambit...we can't lose here.**


	7. Chapter 7: Changes and Planning

Time is a fickle thing. Much like a pond, throw a single pebble and it will still ripple across the water. My presence was much like that pebble. Small and insignificant but still sending a ripple through the timeline. But now I'm more like a boulder crashing down making a big splash. Things have changed. I need to gauge how much of this world's history has been affected.

I pondered this during my travels with Orochimaru. He joined the Akatsuki very recently and he felt he needed someone he could actually trust...me. Now I know that he knows I'm smarter than I look. He's taking a risk trusting me...which means he doesn't actually trust me. He'll look for a way to harness my power and control me.

I suspect that he'll run a series of tests to see if I will survive the **Cursed Seal**. Now I like the benefits of that seal. However, it isn't perfect. I might not survive the seal despite my strength. It doesn't matter how strong you are the **Cursed Seal** only has a **10%** compatibility rate. My body may reject it making me weaker. Even if I survive and the presence of Orochimaru is suppressed with the **Gamer's Mind** he can still control the seal's activation.

I seek power. But not at the cost of being dependent on some snake pedophile. If I can get my hands on the **Cursed Seal** formula I may be able to perfect it. Take away all the negative aspects of the seal but keep the power boost. During this trip, I have been working on my chakra reserves using the other exercises to boost my pool. Thanks to my mastery of the **Whirlpool Standing** exercise the other training exercises can now be used continuously. Meaning I can still reap the benefits of the already mastered exercises.

This is ridiculously broken. The other techniques shouldn't even have a max level. But if this is the way it needs to be done I'll do it. Slowly but surely my reserves raised exponentially. During the trip, Orochimaru would keep to himself. Probably because he's scheming just as I am. **Control** is something I'm considering. Trying to subjugate a Sannin...yeah, that'll go well. I'll just cast it on him, get chakra exhaustion, and proceed to be taken away and dissected by a child molester.

I need to keep raising my chakra reserves in hopes of getting to the point where I can use **Control** on the snake. For every level that surpasses mine **Control** costs an added **100 CP** on top of the base cost. Since I mastered every spell in the **Book of Manipulation** the chakra cost is only **1 CP**. Despite my constant training, my reserves are truly pitiful.

Let's hope Orochimaru doesn't try anything funny until I find a dungeon. Once I can get to one I think I'll spend the rest of my days in there...Nah, I'm just kidding. But I feel like once I find a dungeon I should stay until I reach at least **Level** **50**. And for every level, I should plunge all my stat points into **CHA**. I've been on this boat for a couple weeks which gave me the time to gain **+300 CHA**. Every time we stop at a dock Orochimaru tells me to stay on the ship.

As far as I can tell he's setting up shop in different parts of the Land of Fire. I was under the assumption that he had bases already scattered all over the place. This must be the beginning of his secret empire comprised of monsters and fiends. Also, a bunch of people putting their faith in a powerful man capable of a great many feats.

Either way, I need to get off this boat. I got my wish the very next day. Orochimaru took me to a vast forest leaving the crew on the boat. After a short walk, we stopped at a large tree. The snake sannin placed his hand on the tree and walked through it. Huh, must be Genjutsu. I followed suit and found myself in what looked to be a cookie-cutter villainous lair. Complete with henchmen and scientists!

Orochimaru gave me a tour of the facility. Apparently, this entire facility is covered in a complex array of seals, hiding in plain sight, anyone who comes across this place will feel a sudden compulsion to walk around it. His new boss gave him the initial idea but he added his own spin to it. That reminds me, I'll have to find a way to deal with Nagato and Madara sometime in the future, but for now, let's deal with this asshole.

The base seemed more well-lit than I thought it would be. It housed a variety of little monsters that the snake created in his experiments. But it had some decent food...yeah, this place disgusts me. He had his scientists working on various projects. From what I was able to gather with a brief glance at each room Orochimaru's having them work on some sort of super-serum, gene-splicing for bloodlines, the **Cursed Seal** obviously, and...creating a body. We stopped there. In a large tube full of an unknown green liquid was a man. Completely hairless and emaciated. The face had the snake-like features of Orochimaru.

Placing his hand on the tube he sighed and said to me,

"This...was supposed to be my greatest creation. A body that could never age and never be broken. This vessel was supposed to grant me the only thing I've ever desired...to live forever, so that I may unlock the secrets of this world. To learn every Jutsu, every technique so that I may shape the world as I see fit. To cut the wheat from the chaff. Only the strong would survive in my utopia."

Okay Wesker, calm the fuck down. Yet he continued,

"Now I must endure a painful process to prolong my life. Perhaps if I had enough time...no. This is where you come in Tetsu-kun" I perked up at that and asked him,

"What do you require of me Orochimaru-sama?" the snake chuckled,

"You, Tetsu-kun. You could be the perfect vessel in which I can build my empire. I will need to train you to your fullest potential." he replied turning to face me. Keeping an emotionless mask I knelt down on one knee and bowed my head,

"It would be my honor to sacrifice my body for you, Orochimaru-sama" and with that, he led me to my room...keeping his hands on me. Fuck. This. I need to find a dungeon NOW. Now I say! I don't want to spend another moment in the presence of this slimy motherfucker,

"Tomorrow you will receive your first mission. I need to gauge your current skills" he said. I nodded,

"May I ask...what kind of mission Orochimaru-sama?" I asked wondering what task was expected of me. The snake sannin smirked,

"Assassination," he said, "The target is constantly on the move. You will be sent to his last known location. It will be up to you to track him from there. I will observe and track your progress" I nodded and went to bed. Orochimaru stood at the door watching me for several moments before he left, closing the door behind him. Yeah...I'm not sleeping tonight. Not that I slept on the boat with that snake pedophile lurking around.

I don't need to sleep. I have too much to think about. Tomorrow, tomorrow, I'll kill him tomorrow, he'll be dead and gone...tomorrow. I'm losing my mind...

 **The next day...**

I ran through the trees at **Mach 2**. My **Ninja Run** lasts so much longer now that I have better reserves. The 'target' is a candidate for the **Cursed Seal** , and if he's lucky he'll be a great addition to the team! I scoured the forest keeping to the trail searching for a dungeon. Then finally...I found it. A cave with skulls surrounding its entrance. As I neared I knew I found the mark,

 **Ping! You have discovered a natural dungeon! Would you like to go inside? Y/N?**

 **Dungeon Requirements: Level 20**

I hit the yes button and the world changed around me. I found myself in what seemed to be a stone hallway, torches lined the walls lighting the path ahead. I grabbed one of the torches and walked forward until I found a large metal door in my way. Even with my high **STR,** I struggled to pull it open. Once I did I quickly went inside as the door slammed behind me.

Waving the torch around I took in my surroundings. The entire room was filled with...machine parts. I mean, the machine parts from **Nier: Automata**. All of them strewn about in pieces all over the floor. I don't know what I expected when I first entered this dungeon but it definitely wasn't this. The room I found myself in was vast, I don't know how long I've been walking around but it seems like hours to me.

Most of these parts come from the **Small Stubby** line of machine lifeforms. Reminds me of my current **Companion**...probably wouldn't be a good idea to bring him out here. Finally, I found another door. This one was much like the automatic doors you'd find in the **Factory** stage of **Nier**. It opened and I was suddenly faced to face with a group of **Stubbys**.

All of which ran behind me in fright. I looked ahead and saw a green man standing at 4 feet and wielding a wooden club. I hit the guy with an **Observe** ,

 **Goblin**

 **Level 18**

 **HP: 20000/20000**

 **Description: Goblins were once great elf warriors who were corrupted by dark magic. They retain long lives. What they lack in combat prowess they make up for in sheer numbers.**

 **Drops:**

 **x1 Goblin Draft**

 **x1 Poison Vial (common)**

I pulled my **Obsidian Sword** out of the inventory and rushed the little green monster with **Ninja Run**. He tried to jump to the side but my sword found its mark stabbing into his chest, blood spurted from the wound like a fountain as he gurgled his last breath,

 **1200 x STR(500)**

 **-600000HP!**

Nice, this sword is awesome even without chakra running through it. I should try that on some higher level enemies or maybe the boss. I turned to face the group of **Stubbys** who has huddled together shaking slightly. What are they doing here? I had half a mind to...you know what? I've got an idea. I pulled up the **Companion Slot**. This seems like a bad idea but I've been full of those lately. Stubs came out looking as brand-new as a rusted hunk of metal ever could.

The little guy looked around to face me and gave me a quick hug,

"Brother!" he exclaimed happily jumping with me in his arms,

- **100HP!**

I felt my back crack from the pressure so I used my own strength to push him off,

"It's good to see you again Stubs," I said with a small smile, "But stay sharp. We're in enemy territory so I'll need you to be on alert" the machine nodded and looked over to the group of **Stubbys** ,

"Oh," he said hopping over to the group, "Where did you come from?" one of the bots moved towards Stubs and replied,

"Network admin found. Assimilating all units..." suddenly the group shook as if they were being electrocuted before they fell to the ground in pieces. Stubs stood silent for a moment then said,

"Network established. Network Administrator: Stubs. Linking to primary administrator" suddenly I received a new notification,

 **Ping! Machine Network Connection Established! You have been chosen by the Network Administrator to help control the Network! Do you accept? Y/N?**

Tentatively I pressed the yes button and my mind was assaulted with new information,

 **Connection Accepted! Converting Broadcast to Human settings. Gamer's Mind has been successfully connected to the Machine Network!**

 **Machine Lifeform Creation Perk Added!**

 **Description: You can now create your own personalities to place within any machine lifeform you come across. You can also create any form of machine lifeform with sufficient materials. Creation recipes unlocked!**

 **Machine Network Administrator Perk Added!**

 **Description: You have full access to the Machine Network. This enables you to keep track of every machine lifeform connected to the network. This also enables you to convert any lost machines to the network.**

 **Connecting to all machine lifeforms...please standby.**

"AHHHHHHHHHH!" I screamed as the images flooded my mind. These machines were brought to the dungeons much like I was brought into the Naruto world. By some unknown means, many of them were separated. I could feel the pain of those being torn apart by the enemies of a dungeon. The ones here...god, all those bodies. I shut off my connection and breathed hard. I can't leave them to die.

From what I could tell there are two more dungeons that have machine lifeforms within them. Looking through the eyes of the ones still alive I could see that one group was in what looked to be a desert area. The other group looked to be in a snowy tundra. So I have to look for dungeons in Sunagakure and the Land of Snow. They're being tortured by the enemies in these dungeons.

Without a proper network, they can't organize themselves. They're getting picked off one by one. I will find them...I swear it. For now, I faced Stubs,

"Can you feel them still?" I asked. The little bot nodded,

"Yes," he replied with a sad tone to his voice, "I can't save them by myself brother. That's why I gave you control of the network...will you help me?" that question had a quest pop up,

 **Ping! A new quest has been added!**

 **Mechanized Rescue Force!**

 **Save the machine lifeforms in the natural dungeon of Sunagakure!**

 **Save the machine lifeforms in the Land of Snow!**

 **Optional:**

 **Raise an army of machines to do the work for you!**

 **Rewards:**

 **?**

 **Failure: Stubs is no longer your companion and you lose access to the Machine Network.**

 **Do you accept? Y/N?**

I hit the yes button. But what does the optional objective mean? How does that work?

 **Information Found!**

 **Because of your connection to the Machine Network, it is also connected to the Gamer Ability! Machines connected to the network** **may access minor aspects of the game such as the Observe skill and the ability to enter dungeons. Of course, it will depend on you if you want the world to see the machines running around.**

So, since I can create machine lifeforms I should look into some sort of stealth function for them if I'm gonna have them do jobs for me. But for now, I need to train here so that I can take care of Orochimaru. I turned to Stubs and said,

"I'll help you Stubs. But for me to do that I need to take care of a problem outside this place. I need to get stronger here so that I can do that." the little bot nodded,

"Just like last time?" he asked. I chuckled and nodded,

"Yup, now come on...let's get to work"

 **Somewhere else...**

A man wearing a large red hat and trench coat looked up at the shining sun. He chuckled to himself as he walked the road ahead. Behind him was a trail of mangled bodies. The man grinned as said to himself,

"A human world...it's been a while"

 **This...could be a problem. Without us to monitor these monsters from other dimensions the timeline keeps shifting. The wretched snake shouldn't even have trusted our champion so well in the first place!**

 _Yes, you're right as always. I'll find a way to reduce these...anachronisms. It will take time of course. Especially in a place such as this..._

 **Well, you better hope the boy is ready when that demon comes for him. He'll need the power of a god to strike a fatal blow to that monster.**

 _Oh, he'll be fine...I'll work faster. Don't want anyone else like him getting through!_

 **Yeah, you better...**


	8. Chapter 8: Dancing with Goblins

Slash, another body falls. Keep moving can't stop. Slash, two for one. Stubs stomped another in my path, nice one. Group of them ahead, archers, not good. Oh, never mind. They're slow. Jump up, big mistake. Kicked back onto my head,

 **-1000HP!**

Fuck! That hit pulled me out of my 'grind mode' and I looked up at the group of **Goblin Archers**. In the middle of the group, a large **Goblin** grinned down at me. I grinned pulsed chakra through my sword,

 **Ping! Chakra Bonus: Damage x 3!**

Hell yeah. I jumped up and slashed at the big guy slashing him clean in two. I quickly dispatched the others and looked down at Stubs who was having the time of his life. That is until even more of these bastards came out of the woodwork. I jumped down and ran at them with my sword. They didn't stand a chance with my new speed record.

" **Mach 3** bitches!" I yelled as my sword cut through them like a hot knife through butter. Sweat dripped off my body as I breathed hard. They've been relentless with the attacks lately. The new enemies that popped up didn't help either,

 **Goblin Archer**

 **Level 20**

 **HP: 15000/15000**

 **Description: A variant of the Goblin race these warriors may seem weaker but their aim is nothing to scoff at.**

 **Drops:**

 **x1 Goblin Draft**

 **x1 Iron Arrow**

 **Goblin Brute**

 **Level: 25**

 **HP: 100000/100000**

 **Description: The strongest of the Goblin race barring Goblin Lords these warriors may have the strength of a hundred men but they lack the intelligence to form a strategy.**

 **Drops:**

 **x1 Potent Goblin Ale**

 **x1 Perk Points**

Oh? This is new. I guess I'll be on the hunt for these **Goblin Brutes** then. They must be a rare commodity around here considering this is the first time I've encountered one. Stubs and I have been in here for a few months now killing anything in our way. Lately, they've been hitting us hard not giving us a moments' rest. Guess we're finally a threat to these assholes.

In the past few months, I've raised my **CHA** stat continuously with the **Tree Walking** exercise. Using **Ninja Run** in unison with the exercise helped move things along considerably. I leveled up thanks to the constant assault and plunged all my stat points into **CHA**. My other stats don't really matter that much to me. For now, my chakra reserves are my main concern.

I just need to keep grinding...

 **4 years later...**

 **Tetsu, (Master of Manipulation)**

 **Age: 6 (12 in dungeon years)**

 **Level: 45(22/20000000)**

 **HP: 1100100/1100100**

 **SP(Stamina Points): 500050/500050**

 **CP(Chakra Points): 6600**

 **CONTROL: 100%**

 **Lightning CONTROL: 100%**

 **Allegiance: None**

 **STR(Strength): 505**

 **VIT(Vitality): 505**

 **DEX(Dexterity): 505**

 **INT(Intelligence): 500**

 **CHA(Chakra): 6600**

 **CC(Chakra Control): MAX**

 **LUC(Luck): 100**

 **Stat Points: 50**

 **PP(Perk Points): 29**

 **Money: 1 billion R**

 **Skills:**

 **-Gamer's Mind Lvl: MAX- Allows the user to calmly and logically think things through. Allows peaceful state of mind, immune to psychological status and effects.**

 **-Gamer's Body Lvl: MAX- Grants the user a body that allows the user to live the real world according to the status he possesses.**

 **-Observation Lvl: User(45)- The skill to learn about an object or person by observing them.**

 **-Reversal Style (Rank A): Mastered**

 **Description: This style while called frustrating in modern times can be extremely deadly once fully mastered. This style was used by an elusive fighter whose name has been lost to time. This style focuses on countering your opponents' moves and relies on the user to be on the defensive at all times waiting for the perfect moment to strike a deadly blow.**

 **Damage: Dependent on the strength of the opponent's strikes and the success on the user's ability to counter.**

 **Chance of successful counter: +10% per level +10% LUC bonus for every 10 points in the stat.**

 **Penalties: -20% chance to counter if the opponent is a higher level or has higher STR than the user.**

 **Speed: +1000%**

 **-Chakra Exercises Mastered: Leaf Concentration, Whirlpool Standing, Tree and Water Walking.**

 **-Ninja Run**

 **Skill Level: 400**

 **Speed Record: Mach 4**

 **CP: 275 per minute**

 **-The Book of Manipulation(mastered)**

 **Spells:**

 **-Forget**

 **Skill Level: MAX**

 **Description: The ability to make one of a lesser mind forget anything the user wishes.**

 **CP: 1 per use (lesser mind, INT based) +100 per higher level (greater mind, INT based)**

 **-Control**

 **Skill Level: MAX**

 **Description: The ability to control one of a lesser mind.**

 **CP: 1 per minute (lesser mind, INT based) +100 per higher level (greater mind, INT based)**

 **-Enrage**

 **Skill Level: MAX**

 **Description: The ability to put a lesser mind into an uncontrollable rage making them attack anyone or anything they see. Grants the target +5 to STR, VIT, and DEX as long as the target remains under the influence of the spell.**

 **CP: 1 per use (lesser mind, INT based) +100 per higher level (greater mind, INT based)**

 **-Despair**

 **Skill Level: MAX**

 **Description: The ability to put a lesser mind into a state of complete depression. Inflicts -5 to STR, VIT, and DEX as long as the target remains under the influence of the spell.**

 **CP: 1 per use (lesser mind, INT based) +100 per higher level (greater mind, INT based)**

 **-Inspire**

 **Skill Level: MAX**

 **Description: The ability to put a lesser mind into a state of hope and elation. Grants the target +5 to STR, VIT, DEX, and LUC as long as the target remains under the influence of the spell.**

 **CP: 1 per use**

 **All spells used from the Book of Manipulation cannot be detected or broken unless done so by the caster.**

 **Special Weapons:**

 **-The Obsidian Blade**

 **Description: This mysterious blade holds many secrets. But one is known...it remains unfinished.**

 **Damage: 1200 x STR**

 **Boosts:**

 **+50% chance to break armor**

 **-Unbreakable**

 **-Forever Sharp**

 **Titles:**

 **Master of Manipulation**

 **You have mastered every spell in the Book of Manipulation! Every spell now cost 1 CP.**

 **+10% chance to affect a greater mind without CP penalties**

 **Perks:**

 **-Kenjutsu Mastery: This perk unlocks every form of kenjutsu.**

 **-Personal Personas: This perk grants the user the ability to switch between 'personas' that they have created. Personas are limited to humans without bloodlines.**

 **-Machine Lifeform Creation: This perk grants the user the ability to create their own personalities to place within any machine lifeform. The user can also create any form of machine lifeform with sufficient materials. Creation recipes are unlocked with this perk.**

 **-Machine Network Administrator: This perk grants the user full access to the Machine Network. This enables the user to keep track of every machine lifeform connected to the network. This also enables the user to convert any lost machines to the network.**

It has been a long and tough road. This dungeon has definitely mutated by now meaning the boss and I will have a good time. Since encountering my first **Goblin Brute** I've encountered a good number of them in the past 4 years. I'm very tempted to get some more **Perks** but I'm gonna wait until I get that nice even **30**. Also, its been a while since I've looked at the list and with my new level there may be some more useful perks available.

So, I think I'm done here. I'll just need to hope beyond all hope that Orochimaru isn't over **Level 100**. I have enough chakra to affect him for one minute...hopefully, I can leave behind some subliminal messages or something. This place is huge by the way. Imagine Hogwarts but twenty times bigger. Trust me I've gotten lost more times than I could count. So, I did the smart thing. I nabbed up some **Goblin** bastards at the end of a fight and interrogated them.

Those little weasels don't know much about their king. Apparently, only the **Goblin Lords** know any substantial information. Unfortunately, in the past 4 years, I have yet to come across any of these guys...until now. Wearing what appeared to be thick leather armor they approached us from the shadows beckoning us to follow them. They looked like the **Brutes** I encountered but taller and without the protruding belly, the **Brutes** had. I hit one of them with a quick **Observe** ,

 **Goblin Lord**

 **Level 35**

 **HP: 300000/300000**

 **Description: As strong as the Brutes but with the intelligence of a proper tactician** **, these warriors are capable of taking out entire groups of enemies without breaking a sweat. Their tactics and cunning make them a dangerous foe to face.**

 **Drops:**

 **x1 God's Mead**

 **x5 Perk Points**

Damn, these guys might actually be a challenge. Looks like there are around ten of them here... **50 Perk Points** is too tempting. I immediately rushed one with my **Ninja Run** and stabbed forward, chakra coursing through the blade,

 **Armor Break!**

 **-1200000HP!**

He died instantly. The others sprang to action moving around us at blinding speed. I pulled Stubs into the **Companion Slot** , he's had trouble taking down the regular **Goblins** so I think it would be best to keep him out of the fight. I jumped up as they rain arrows down upon me. They were FAST. It was like I was dodging a machine gun. Guess they figured not to engage me in close-quarters combat. Smart, but I've got some new tricks up my sleeve.

I've been gaining control over my **Lightning** chakra for years now. Using **Ninja Run** and the **Tree Walking** combo helped with that somehow. I wanted to try this before I had to face these guys but looks like I've got no choice. Gathering lightning chakra in my fist I focused as I dodged the onslaught of arrows. My hand crackled with electricity. A little more and...NOW!

 **Ping! You have created a new skill!**

 **Sith Lightning**

 **Description: The user expels a large burst of concentrated lightning chakra at the target.**

 **CP:500 per minute**

 **Damage: 2500 per second**

 **Boosts:**

 **Has a chance of hitting groups of enemies with a 50% reduced damage rate.**

 **Penalties:**

 **Prolonged use may cause damage to the user.**

The lightning had no problem reaching one of the **Goblin Lords** killing him in seconds. The other two beside him seemed to have taken some damage as well. I flexed my fingers and grinned,

"I am the Lightning" I whispered brandishing my sword as the **Sith Lightning** in my other hand surrounded me, "The rain transformed..." and with that I unleashed hell upon them.

They tried to get away but my lightning stopped them from getting too far. After just a few moments they all fell against my might. All but one. I had chopped his legs off and he tried desperately to crawl away from me. I walked towards him and stabbed my sword into his shoulder blade. The crippled **Goblin Lord** screamed in pain. I twisted the blade slightly and asked,

"Tell me where your boss is and I'll grant you a swift death" the bastard turned his head as far as he could and spat out,

"Fuck...you. Our king will destroy you, filthy human!" I twisted the blade a couple more times listening to him whimper in pain,

"Last chance. Tell me now or I'll just cut your balls off and look for him myself. I've been here for 4 years jackass. I can spend a little more time looking for him or I can cauterize your wounds, wait for you to recover, and have some fun torturing you until I'm bored of it" I said to him twisting the blade once again. The **Goblin** breathed hard gritting his teeth so I violently ripped the sword out and kicked him around so he could face me.

I placed the sword on his armor's codpiece pressing down slightly,

"Well?" I asked him putting more pressure to the blade until I broke through. It must have grazed him slightly because he screamed,

"WAIT! I'LL TELL YOU EVERYTHING! Just please...don't" since I'm not THAT much of a sadistic bastard I pulled the blade out,

"So, where's your boss?" I let him breathe for a few moments. Then he replied,

"He's...just up ahead. I have to warn you though...he's strong. Only the strongest of the **Goblin Lords** become the king. There will be nothing in your path...you've killed them all" and with that, I kept to my promise. I stabbed him in the head and moved on.

I walked forward instead of running to regain the chakra I lost. Eventually, I made my way into what seemed to be a large manufacturing area. Sitting on a large throne made of rusted scrap metal sat a huge **Goblin**. This one stood at easily 8 feet and wore thick metal armor. He definitely looked much stronger than any other **Goblin** I've encountered. Glaring at him I hit him with an **Observe** ,

 **The Goblin King**

 **Level 65**

 **HP: 1250000**

 **Boosts:**

 **-Mystical Armor: Grants immunity to all magic. +150% Damage Resist.**

 **-Corrupted War Mace: Unbreakable and light as a feather. Damage: 10000**

 **-Royal Goblin Blood: 10% HP regeneration rate.**

 **-Old Goblin Magic:**

 **Berserker Soul: Grants the user invincibility when health reaches below 25%.**

 **WarCry: Grants the user x3 to all stats.**

Well...fuck. This will be a tough one. But still, I brandished my sword and got into a battle stance. There is still so much I need to do and I'm not dying here. The king looked at me with a bored look in his eyes and sighed,

"You've caused me quite a bit of trouble these past few years boy," he said. His voice was deep and reverberated across the entire room,

"I don't suppose you'll go quietly? Maybe just let me lop off your head so I can finally leave this place." I said with a smirk. Cockiness aside I still kept at the ready for anything the big guy might pull. He chuckled as he stood up. Okay, I was wrong. He stands at about 9 feet,

"Ha! You aren't the first **Gamer** to face me you know...I've fought those like you before." when he said that I froze. He did what?

"What do you mean the ones before? How many others came before me?" I asked these questions desperate to know. The king grinned,

"Oh, so many of you standing all proud of the powers you've gained. Many times I've just had them directed straight to me and we fought. For years I've faced many fearsome **Gamers** such as yourself and for years I've killed any who found themselves in my domain. The tin cans were nice for my boys to tear apart and meltdown too, they made good sport for a while." as he spoke he walked towards me, each step leaving a small tremor in its wake,

"Then you arrived. You are nothing like the others who came before no...you're a patient one. Other **Gamers** would rush to find me killing any in their path. No, you spent years training and growing stronger for this moment. Of course, I grew stronger as well, preparing for this encounter. It is a shame you're a boy...been a while since a woman came through these parts." I tightened my grip on my sword and asked him,

"So, do you know who or what is pulling the strings? Do you know who granted these people and I our abilities?" the king let out a hearty laugh,

"Ha! I don't give a damn about that boy! The only thing I care about is reaping the spoils of those who lost! At first, I would kill them outright but then I kept them around as pets. One of them finally told me the secrets of the **Gamer Ability** desperate to be let go. So many treasures kept in that inventory of yours...tell you what. Hand over everything you have and leave. I've never given anyone this courtesy...well. I gave that offer to the last little girl who found her way here. Let's just say...I couldn't help myself." he said this with a toothy grin.

In an instant, I activated **Ninja Run** and got behind him. I charged up at him blasting him with a **Sith Lightning** not letting up for anything,

 **Damage Resist!**

 **-1250HP per second**

Fuck! I kept the lightning on him hoping that he wouldn't get past the pain. He growled as he ran towards me, mace in hand ready to swing. I dodged keeping my **Ninja Run** on at all times. He's fast for a big guy but I'm faster. Just need to find a way to get around that armor. The **Obsidian Blade** has a **50%** chance of breaking that armor. If I can break it I can finish this. I dodged another strike grinning like an idiot,

"Too slow!" I yelled hitting him with some more **Sith Lightning**. The **Goblin King** grinned taking in the constant barrage of lightning in stride,

" **GRAAAHHHH!** " he screamed. An aura of red energy surrounded him as an alert popped up,

 **War Cry Activated! The enemy now has an x3 multiplier to all stats!**

"FUCK!" I screamed as the king rushed me again but this time he smacked me with that damned mace of his sending me sprawling across the room,

 **-10000HP!**

 **-10000HP!**

 **-10000HP!**

 **-10000HP!**

 **-10000HP!**

 **-10000HP!**

He kept up the assault hitting me six times in total before I sprayed him in the face with the lightning blinding him just enough for me to get away. He recovered quickly and rushed me once again. This time I was ready for him, brandishing my sword I blocked his strike with all my might. He was incredibly strong, I could barely hold him. I spun around and slashed at his armor hoping to break it. No dice. He reared back his fist and hit me with a solid backhand sending me across the room once again,

 **-2000HP!**

Damn, if I had tried to go after him all those years ago I would have died three times by now. I...wait! I still have stat points!

 **Ping! You have gain +1 INT for thinking on the fly!**

I plunged my **50** stat points into **LUC** quickly and rushed the king once again. I slashed at his armor again and again but it just wouldn't give! The **Goblin King** then managed to grab my sword and pulled me into the air, dropping his mace as he used his other hand to wrap around my entire midsection holding my arms in place. He grinned at me bring me closer to his face,

"You lose **Gamer**. And for all the trouble you caused killing all my men, I'm gonna rip you in half now" he said this as dropped my sword to grab my legs. Then he started pulling,

 **-10000HP!**

The pain was excruciating. I screamed and screamed but he didn't let up,

- **10000HP!**

I struggled to pull my arms free but he kept an iron-grip on my limbs. He squeezed hard almost breaking my arms and legs. He pulled slowly seeming to enjoy prolonging my suffering,

- **20000HP!**

I felt some ribs crack. Is this the end? Am I going to die here at the hands of this monster? I'll never know who sent me here, I'll never get to finish my plans for the Naruto world, I'll never get the chance...to know who I really am. I...no. I refuse to give up. I. Am. Not. Dying. Here. I just need to think of something, anything, to help me get out of this,

- **10000HP! Warning, 100HP remaining!**

There has to be something...I still have fucking **Perk Points!** With just a thought I was able to pull up the **Perks Available** list and quickly scrolled through it. I ignored all the new **perks** and scrolled to the top of the list. I found was I was looking for,

 **Adamantium Skeleton: The user's bone structure becomes coated in the nigh-indestructible metal 'adamantium'. Through unknown means, the metal will grow with the user. Does not grant claws. (5PP)**

I chose the **perk** and felt a nice warmth spread through me. The **Goblin King** grinned as he watched me squirm,

"So long kid. Hopefully, they send me another soon" and with that, he pulled one final time making my body go limp. The king looked down at my body with a raised eyebrow,

"Huh, I usually hear a nice crack when I do that...I wonder" he mumbled to himself before he shrugged and walked back to his throne picking up his mace and my sword with him. He sat in the throne admiring my blade for a moment before he stabbed it into his armrest and settled into his seat making himself comfortable.

In a few moments, he snored loudly, fast asleep.

 **Damage Resistance to Limbs +1000%! -50HP!**

Damn, he was strong enough to hurt me even with the **Adamantium** covering my bones. I laid there for a couple hours hoping he wouldn't wake up while I regained some of my lost **health**. Once I got to the ten thousandth mark I got up slowly, wincing in pain from my wounds. Any damage the king had done to my bones had been repaired but my internal organs still took one hell of a beating with that mace. Slowly I made my way to the throne.

I tried to pull my sword out slowly as to not wake the sleeping king but he was snoring so loudly I just said 'fuck it' and pulled it out. He snorted a couple times making me freeze but then he went back to snoring after a moment. Okay, here we go. **LUC** please don't fail me now. Raising the sword above my head I swung down at the **Goblin King's** chest piece,

 **Armor Break! Magical Properties Neutralized!**

 **-1200000HP!**

 **Warning! Enemy health below 25%! Berserker Soul Activated!**

It didn't matter at that point. His armor couldn't stop my magic now. Just as he was able to tear my throat out I hit him with **Control**. He froze. This spell will only last me a minute so I quickly asked him one question,

"Who or what keeps sending **Gamers** here?" he answered in a dull monotone,

"I don't know. I never cared to know" with a sigh I gave him one final order before the minute was up,

"Kill yourself" and with that, he took his mace and started to bash his head in. Even after the spell wore off he kept going. It's good to know my last orders with **Control** will still take effect even after I stop using it. It took some time with his ridiculously high **health** but he did it. He fell to the ground in a heap as I received a notification,

 **Congratulations! You have defeated the dungeon boss!**

 **You have gained +10000000EXP!**

 **Please select 2 rewards:**

 **+100 Stat points**

 **+100000R**

 **+1 Mystery Chest containing 1 Legendary Item (LUC Based)**

 **+50 Perk Points**

 **Achievement Unlocked! The Gamers' Avenger**

 **Reward:**

 **x2 to all stats**

 **+50 Perk Points**

Oh hell yeah. I chose the extra **Perk Points** and the **Mystery Chest** which contained...

 **Ping! You have gained a Legendary Item!**

 **Hellsing ARMS point454 Casull Auto**

 **Description: A powerful handgun used by a legendary vampire. Let's hope he doesn't find out you have his gun, eh?**

 **Damage: 10000000 per shot**

 **Boosts:**

 **-Unlimited Ammunition**

 **-Can kill immortal beings**

 **Penalties:**

 **-Required STR to use: 666**

I...okay. I've got to wonder what can stand in my way when I use this gun. Then again according to my memories of this particular firearm the bullets will only travel just under **Mach 2**. I've got to find a way to upgrade this gun. I'll look at the **Perks Available** list later. For now, I have a date with a certain snake pedophile. Exiting the dungeon I called out to the air,

"Orochimaru-sama, something's wrong..." in a moment the snake appeared before me,

"What seems to be the problem Tetsu-kun?" he asked concern lacing his voice. I hit him with an **Observe** hoping to finally see his **level** ,

 **Orochimaru(the Snake Sannin)**

 **Level: 125**

 **HP: 350 000 0000**

I smiled to up at the snake. Thanks to the stat multiplier I can easily use **Control** on him. I replied to his question,

"It seems you've lost... **Control!** " I hit him with the spell catching him off guard. Suddenly I received a new notification,

 **Master of Manipulation 10% chance success! CP penalties are now zero for the current target!**

Oh...yes. We're gonna some fun with this...

 **Somewhere else...**

A man wearing a large red trench coat rifled through his pockets with an annoyed expression on his face,

"Where the hell is Casull? I swear I just had it with me..." he said to himself. Pulling out a large black handgun he sighed in relief, "Well, at least I still have you, Jackal" and with that, he continued on his way whistling a tune to himself leaving behind a trail of mangled bodies in his wake.


	9. Chapter 9: A Long List and a Vampire

First order of business is to get back to base. I had Orochimaru introduce me to every scientist in the building. Apparently since the seal array hiding this place is so good that the great Jiraiya of the Sannin can't spot it. The snake sannin has found the formula for the seal long ago while he was still with Konoha and decided to keep it for himself.

But the seal's not perfect. It starts to decay after some time. Which is why Orochimaru has many bases scattered around the world. Some of which are covered with the said seal. He estimated that the seal would fall in approximately 2 years from now. But still, most of his bases are very-well hidden, this base being the only exception.

Well, we need a main base to work in without worrying about being found. So I had one group of scientists work on strengthening the seal somehow. Orochimaru went out to find some scrolls that may help with that. I explored the base once again visiting the more gruesome experiments being done. I used **Control** on every researcher, scientist, and shinobi guard in the base.

It's currently costing me **127 CP** a minute to keep up but my chakra regeneration and massive reserve more than make-up for the cost. I had the scientists euthanize the children. No one should have to live like that, constantly being tortured by madmen. But they had their uses. I relegated some to help in perfecting the **Cursed Seal** and I had the rest work on that super serum.

I took the shinobi guards from the cells in the basement. I had all the failed experiments killed so they were free to do some work. Since I still had Stub's quest active I gave them about half my fortune in a storage scroll and told them to bring me the steel and titanium if they could find it. Meanwhile, I immersed myself in Orochimaru's personal jutsu library.

I picked up some of the basic academy jutsu I missed in my time in Konoha such as the **Henge** and the **Bunshin**. I also picked up some lightning jutsu, some of which had been somehow taken from Kumogakure's own forbidden scroll and their library. Here's a fucking list,

 **-Chidori(Rank B)**

 **CP: 1000 per use**

 **Skill Level: 1**

 **Speed: +1000%**

 **Damage: 30000**

 **Boosts: +50% chance to pierce armor.**

 **Description: The user channels a high concentration of lightning chakra around their hand. The one drawback to this technique is that although it grants the user a speed boost, the user moves so fast that it causes tunnel-vision. Making it easy for their opponent to strike unbeknownst to the user.**

 **-Lightning Release: Chakra Mode(Rank B)**

 **CP: 400 per minute**

 **Skill Level: 1**

 **Speed: +200%**

 **Boost: x2 to STR, DEX, and VIT.**

 **Description: The user wraps their body in a layer of lightning chakra to increase their physical parameters. The lightning augments the strength of the user's taijutsu creating what is called nintaijutsu(fighting techniques that incorporate the use of taijutsu and ninjutsu). The lightning also defends the user from most attacks, deflecting them away on contact. The lightning chakra stimulates the user's nervous system, enhancing their speed and their reaction time.**

 **-Hell Stab(Rank A, Lightning Release: Chakra Mode required)**

 **CP: 2000 per use +500 per reduced finger.**

 **Skill Level: 1**

 **Description: The Hell Stab is the strongest technique of the Third Raikage, whereby the user concentrates a considerable amount of lightning chakra into just the finger-tips of a single hand and then performs a thrusting motion, which allows them to pierce a target in a somewhat similar manner to the Chidori. The intensity, size, and strength of the technique can be proportionally increased by reducing the number of fingers involved.**

 **-Lightning Straight(Rank B, Lightning Release: Chakra Mode required)**

 **CP: None**

 **Skill Level: MAX (if you have trouble with this technique you don't deserve to use it)**

 **Description: While in their Lightning Release: Chakra Mode, the user runs towards the opponent and punches them at maximum speed. (Easy, right?)**

 **-Lightning Release: Thunderbolt(Rank B)**

 **CP: 600 per use**

 **Skill Level: 1**

 **Description: The user extends both arms, releasing a high discharge through both palms, targeting multiple opponents simultaneously. It is possible to increase the power using this technique in combination with a water source.**

There were others but they either required a special weapon or a bloodline to perform. After that, I took a short nap from all the excitement. The next day I remembered that I had some **Perk Points** to allocate along with some new **Perks**. I pulled up the list,

 **Perk Points Available: 124**

 **Perks Available:**

 **-Berserker Rage: This perk when active triples all stats at the cost of half the user's HP. (5PP)**

 **-The Strength of a Thousand Men: This perk grants the user the literal strength of a thousand men. Unlocks the Thousand Fist style. STR Required: 450. (5PP)**

 **-Money Maker: This perk allows the user the forge perfect copies of any currency. (5PP)**

 **-Invisibility: Grants the user the ability to become completely invisible. Does not affect any noise you make. (5PP)**

 **-The Book of Illusion: This perk grants the user the spells found in the Book of Illusion. (5PP)**

 **-The Sound of Silence: When active this perk enables the user to not make a sound be it a footstep or the rustling of their clothes. (5PP)**

 **-The Mixed Bag: The user gains 1 random bloodline from the Naruto universe. (10PP)**

 **-Blacksmith: This perk grants the user the ability to upgrade weapons and armor through the inventory. Does not upgrade projectile weapons. (10PP)**

 **-The Book of Conjuration: This perk grants the user the spells found in the Book of Conjuration. (10PP)**

 **-A Proper Healing Factor: This perk grants the user an unparalleled healing factor. (15PP)**

 **-Charged Up: This perk grants the user the ability to absorb any and all Lightning Based attacks, filling up the user's chakra reserves. (15PP)**

 **-Alcoholics Anonymous: This perk grants the user immunity to all negative effects of alcoholic beverages. The user can now gain temporary stat boosts with certain types of alcohol. (15PP)**

 **-Thirsty Traveller: This perk grants the user to breathe underwater. (15PP)**

 **-Cyborg Ninja: This perk grants the user the ability to create cybernetic enhancements and armor as long as there is material available. (20PP)**

 **-Android Creation Kit: This perk grants the user the ability to create synthetic beings indistinguishable to humans as long as there is material available. (20PP)**

 **-The Book of Darkness: This perk grants the user the spells found in the Book of Darkness. (25PP)**

 **-The Mixed Bag (Animal Edition): This perk grants the user 1 random Summoning Contract. (25PP)**

Interesting selection. Most of which can help me further my plans. For now, I chose the combo of invisibility plus complete silence to grant me perfect stealth. I didn't feel like I needed the **Strength of a Thousand Men** , **Berserker Rage** ,or **Money Maker** so I passed on those three for now. I took up all the spell books and the random summoning contract. I decided to take the healing factor and the lightning absorption to finish things off. In the end, I was left with **19 Perk Points** all told. I was gonna get that random bloodline but you never know what you'll get out of that. I'm gonna try to get some more points to get the others but for now, I'm happy with what I've got.

All these lists are giving me a headache. I figure I should just master the books one by one since I'll be at the base most of the time. Let's start with the first one, the **Book of Illusion.**

 **Ping! You have gained multiple skills!**

 **-Reveal**

 **Skill Level: 1**

 **Description: The ability to uncover any illusion. Includes illusions performed on the user.**

 **CP: 100 per use**

 **-Hide(1-mile radius)**

 **Skill Level: 1**

 **Description: The ability to cover anything in an unbreakable illusion. Area of effect raises with each skill level.**

 **CP: 500 per mile**

 **-Nightmare**

 **Skill Level: 1**

 **Description: The ability to show the worst fear to one of a lesser mind.**

 **CP: 100 per use (lesser mind, INT based) +100 per higher level (greater mind, INT based)**

 **-Hell**

 **Skill Level: 1**

 **Description: The ability to pull one of a lesser mind into the user's personal hell. Much like the Mangekyou Sharingan's Tsukuyomi this ability allows the user to interact with the target within their minds. The time within this illusion has no meaning in the real world.**

 **CP: 1000 per use (lesser mind, INT based) +100 per higher level (greater mind, INT based)**

 **All spells used from the Book of Illusion cannot be detected or broken unless done by the caster.**

Okay, this will help me against anyone with the **Sharingan** and anyone who tries to use Genjutsu on me. I'll train with these right away. Let's see the next one, the **Book of Conjuration**.

 **Ping! You have gained multiple skills!**

 **-Illumination**

 **Skill Level: MAX**

 **Description: The ability to cast a ball of light, illuminating any dark area.**

 **CP: 25 per use**

 **-Weapon**

 **Skill Level: 1**

 **Description: The ability to create any weapon. Unbreakable, does not include projectile weapons.**

 **CP: 1000 per use**

 **Damage: 100 x STR**

 **-Ally**

 **Skill Level: 1**

 **Description: The ability to create an ally based on the user's imagination.**

 **CP: 500 per minute**

Not exactly what I was expecting but useful nonetheless. I was kind of hoping that this book would act like the conjuration spells in **Skyrim** but I'll take what I can get. Let's check out that last book, the **Book of Darkness**.

 **Ping! You have gained multiple skills!**

 **-Obscure(1 mile radius)**

 **Skill Level: 1**

 **Description: The ability to hide an area in complete darkness.**

 **CP: 500 per mile**

 **-Shadow Tendril**

 **Skill Level: 1**

 **Description: The ability to mass a tendril of shadows unseen in the darkness. The user may command the tendril at will.**

 **CP: 200 per minute**

 **-Shadow Walk**

 **Skill Level: 1**

 **Description: The ability to walk into the shadows of others. Slowly drains the target's chakra.**

 **CP: 250 per use (+10 CP gain per minute)**

 **-Abyss**

 **Skill Level: 1**

 **Description: The ability to summon a portal into the user's personal Shadow Realm. Humans in the Shadow Realm suffer the pain of their past over time. The portal will stay open until a human is sent inside or taken out.**

 **CP: 1000 per use.**

 **-Shadow Guardian**

 **Skill Level: User(45)**

 **Description: The ability to bring the user's own shadow to life. The shadow gains all physical properties from the user such as strength, speed, and endurance. But cannot perform spells or techniques. The shadow's health is half of the user's.**

 **CP: 1500 per minute**

 **-Darkness Falls**

 **Skill Level: 1**

 **Description: The ability to cover the area in darkness, summoning the monsters hiding in the shadows to aid the user. Anyone found caught in the area of effect becomes trapped in the user's Shadow Realm.**

 **CP: 5000 per minute**

Oh, yeah...we can make this work. I'll have to train heavily with these spells. I might be able to find another dungeon in the area. That way I won't have to waste time in the real world training away while the factions of this world plan their course. I've got a major headache so I figure I should rest until tomorrow. Hopefully, nothing goes wrong for a few hours...

 **Meanwhile**

Juzuta Mako was an aspiring bounty hunter. Once he had become sick of Kumogakure chastising him for unnecessary bloodshed on missions he decided to go out on his own. It was surprisingly easy for him to escape from the village. Probably because he was a washed-up special jounin who couldn't even handle a group of genin on his own. But he had enough power to rule over a bandit camp.

He let them do the work most of the time, only chipping in whenever they encountered another bandit camp. For the past couple years Juzuta amassed a decent sized group of over **200** men. Mostly bandits but there were a few genin rejects who joined once they heard of this group. Any nameless town that the group came across would be completely devastated.

The men would be executed. The children were taken and sold for slave-labor. The women? Well, I'm sure you could imagine what's being done to the women. Juzuta sat upon his make-shift throne enjoying the struggles of the girl in his arms. She was a little young for his tastes but the town he took her from had few women to enjoy.

The girl had fair skin, black eyes, and long black hair that almost reached to the ground. He hadn't taken her yet as she continued to fight against him, kicking and scratching. This was the scene in which a tall man in a red trench coat and hat walked into. The bandits watched the man ceasing their celebrations to see what the man would want with their leader.

Juzuta put the girl in a one-armed choke-hold and eyed the stranger warily,

"Anything I can help you with, stranger?" he asked. The bandits kept a close eye on him, slowly drawing their weapons as he spoke,

"No," he said with a bored look on his face, "Just enjoying a lovely walk" Juzuta narrowed his eyes at the man's disregard for the armed men surrounding him. Then he had an idea...albeit it was a very terrible idea,

"Then you wouldn't mind parting with any goods you might have for us?" he said with a grin motioning for the bandits to approach. The man sighed and pulled out a strange weapon and lazily pointed it at the nearest bandit,

"I can spare a bullet," he said,

 **BOOM!**

A thunderous explosion resounded across the area. The unfortunate bandit's head exploded in a mess of blood and gore...so did the dozen or so men behind him. The men sprung to action yelling their war-cries as they stabbed their swords, machetes, knives, and other assorted sharp weaponry into the man in the trench coat. They laughed as blood leaked from the wounds.

"Hehehe..." the bandits froze when a low chuckle escaped the man's lips. He looked down at them with blood-red eyes,

"It's so nice to come across...dinner!" he growled rushing the men. He fired the strange weapon over and over again killing anyone in his path,

 **BOOM!**

 **BOOM!**

 **BOOM!**

 **BOOM!**

 **BOOM!**

Juzuta watched in horror as his men were wiped out by this man, no...this demon! In just a few moments it was just him, the girl, and the man in the trench coat who stood before him pointing the weapon towards him. Thinking quickly he held the girl close and put a kunai to her throat,

"What are you?" he asked, shaking in terror. The man grinned, blood dripping down his chin,

"Well, I've been called many things in life. You may call me...Alucard. But as to what I am to put it simply...a real fucking vampire"

 **BOOM!**

And with that Juzuta's head left his body leaving a smoking and bloody hole in its place. The girl watched as the man walked away leaving the mess behind him. She ran up to him and followed him. Alucard looked down at the girl,

"And what do you need child?" he asked. The girl looked up at him with a fire in her eyes,

"I want...I want you to teach me how to kill men like them" she said. Alucard chuckled. He had spent most of his time enjoying the peaceful walk along the land in search of his missing firearm. But it had gotten rather lonely as he had recently gotten used to people working with him. The vampire looked down at the girl. She couldn't have been more than 8-years-old.

But...there was still plenty he could teach her with his years of combat experience. He spoke in a serious tone,

"Very well...I will teach you" the girl's eyes lit up in excitement but he continued, "But the training will be grueling. Especially to a frail little human like you. At the end of it you will have a choice...to become like me or to run off on your own. It's your decision to make when the time comes I could care less." the girl nodded and said,

"I will follow you Alucard-sama. My name is Kin Tsuchi and I swear to follow you until my death" Alucard let out a hearty laugh,

"Ha! We'll see girl...we'll see." and with that they walked together, never breaking their stride.

 **The next morning...**

I yawned as one of the shinobi prepared some breakfast for me. According to the rest of the staff, he's a hell of a cook. I couldn't shake the feeling that there was something terribly wrong happening in the world...ah well. I'm sure it's just my imagination acting up again. Orochimaru came back. Apparently, he found these Uzumaki scrolls floating around the black market.

He was going to research them to strengthen the seal array but I had him do something else for me first. I needed him to establish the Land of Sound just as he did in the anime, by taking over the Land of Rice Fields.

I'm gonna need those kinds of numbers. Despite the fact that I can create my own machine lifeforms I don't want to use them in public just yet. Kind of like with the Zetsu army I'll keep them hidden until I absolutely need them. Of course, they'll still be performing stealth-missions for me. I might have them start doing that when I get the **Android Creation Kit**.

I'll also need Orochimaru to train up the Sound-shinobi. I want real warriors on my side not defecting ninjas and broken clans. I want them to be at their fullest potential. With me as a complete unknown to the shinobi world, Orochimaru will be the head of it all. The 'face of the company' so to speak. He's my puppet now, I can use him to fulfill my mission up until the point where I won't need him anymore.

Let's face it. At the rate I've been gaining power it won't be long until I surpass him. After all...I'm only 8, I'm 14 in dungeon years but they don't count in the real world. The current research into perfecting the **Cursed Seal** and the super serum has been slow. We'll probably need to bring in some new talent soon. I spent my morning testing my spells on a few **Kage Bunshin**. I had the afternoon free so I wanted to see what summoning contract I got from the random contract **perk**.

 **Ping! You have gained the Snail Summoning Contract!**

Fuck...well, it's not too bad. I shouldn't judge a summons by its species. Picking up the **Kuchiyose no Jutsu** from Orochimaru's library I bit my thumb and performed the hand seals. I put about **1000 CP** into it.

 **POOF!**

I waved away the cloud of smoke that appeared and was greeted by the sight of a dog-sized snail wearing some kind of armor around its shell. It...looked at me? I can't really tell,

"Um...hi," I said awkwardly waiting for some kind of response. After a few moments, the snail tilted its...head?

"Hello...it has been...so long...since we...the Snail Clan...had...a summoner. My name...is...Natsu." it said, taking a short breath between words. It kind of sounded like the **Volus** from the **Mass Effect** universe. With a sigh, I asked the snail,

"So, is there any sort of test I need to perform to be your summoner?" the snail took its damn time answering,

"No...just make sure...to summon the Boss...once he...gets to know you...he won't mind...you summoning him" then it dismissed itself. I rolled my eyes and made my way to one of the large testing areas of the facility. This place is easily the size of 4 football fields. It should be more than enough for the Snail Boss summon.

Gathering my chakra I performed the summoning jutsu once again but this time I plunged a hefty **10000 CP** which had me out of breath.

 **POOF!**

A large plume of smoke filled the area. I waved the smoke away coughing profusely, maybe it wasn't a good idea to summon him indoors eh? Suddenly a thunderous voice rumbled throughout the facility,

"WHO DARES SUMMON ME, SHALDUUR, DESTROYER OF EMPIRES?!"

Oh...oh fuck. Well...better introduce myself!


	10. Chapter 10: Of Training and Shopkeepers

So, here I am with about a fourth of my chakra left and an enormous beast raging above me. We had a nice little conversation in which it was agreed that I would become the Snail Clan's summoner. Shaduur is a fierce warrior capable of taking on entire armies of shinobi all by himself. Turns out the Snails haven't been summoned since the First Shinobi War.

Only Shaduur was ever utilized to bring down small villages. 'Destroyer of Empires' my ass. But I will admit that the Snail Clan has its uses. Not unlike the Slug Clan, the Snail's can produce secretions that can heal most injuries and create extremely corrosive acids. But unlike the Slug Clan, the Snail Clan actually have a decent defense for their fleshy bodies.

Their shells, even without the armor can withstand many Rank A ninjutsu and can repel any projectile attacks. Unfortunately, their contract was lost long ago when the last summoner died with it at sea and dropped it in the middle of the ocean. But to become their summoner I need to pass a special test first. A battle against the three fiercest warriors of the Snail Clan.

It was...a pointless battle all told. Since I was a higher level than them I simply used **Enrage** on all three forcing them to attack each other. Shaduur didn't exactly approve of what I did but he did respect my tactics. And with that, I have some new allies under my belt. I set to work on planning the next step, Water Country. To be specific I have plans for Kirigakure. I plan to aid the rebellion in order to gain the trust of the soon-to-be Mizukage Mei Terumi. It's easier to simply use **Control** but I figure I should save my chakra.

Then after Kiri, I plan on searching for Zabuza and Haku. It shouldn't be too hard to find them considering I plan on taking over Gato's crime network. Yeah, that little weasel won't be around for much longer if I have anything to say about it. Wave Country should have an easier time with him gone. I know that Orochimaru ropes in Suna to invade Konoha in the future so I should plan accordingly for that.

I need the current Kazekage, Gaara's father, out of the picture. Maybe if I play my cards right I could gain Gaara's trust and have him as an ally as well. Then I'll have the combined strength of 3 hidden villages on my side. Kumo, Konoha, Nagato, Obito, and Black Zetsu are the only ones left to oppose me. Should I reach a high enough level I may be able to get Nagato on my side giving me access to the Rinnegan.

So many courses I can take. So many plans to form. But all of it is necessary. I don't know why I chose this path. I could have taken the easy route and stayed in Konoha to be Naruto's friend. Things would have played out a little differently but the end result would either mean the canon ending or a darker ending in which Kaguya wins the final conflict. I could have also been given the chance to join Nagato with my current power level and finalized his plan with the Tailed Beasts.

I believe that I chose this path because it gives me control of my destiny. I operate in the shadows waiting for the perfect moment to strike at the enemies who plot to end the world. I am not held back by the politics and dictation of a weak-minded Hokage. I am not some puppet for a false god or goddess to toy around with in their search for power. I am my own man.

I will show them things they've never seen before. I will destroy them with my army of machines. I will tear down their seats of power with my magic. In the end, the world will be at peace knowing that there isn't some boogeyman coming to get them. When that time comes I will sit back and enjoy myself...truly. Maybe I'll even start a family in this twisted world.

And when another threat comes to bring chaos and destruction in their wake I will return to the battlefield and strike them down. If I'm going to live here for the rest of my days I'm going to make sure any and all threats to this world are erased from existence. I am not a god no...I'm just a man with the means to change this world.

These are some great thoughts to have while having lunch eh? For now, I need to focus on the tasks set before me. The shinobi I had sent the previous day to retrieve the materials for Stubs got back with everything I needed prompting a notification,

 **Ping! Quest Complete: Improvising Improvements 1!**

 **Rewards:**

 **+500000EXP**

 **+10 Perk Points**

 **Optional Objective Completed!**

 **Rewards:**

 **+10 Perk Points**

 **+1 Mystery Chest containing 1 Legendary Item (LUC Based)**

 **Companion Upgrade Menu Unlocked!**

 **Companion Appearance Upgrade Available! Proceed? Y/N?**

I brought out Stubs and hit the yes button curious as to what would happen. Stubs glowed a bright orange as the materials around us disappeared. The light suddenly became so blinding I shut my eyes. When I was sure it was done I opened my eyes to see...Stubs? I hit him with an **Observe** ,

 **Stubs**

 **Level: 35**

 **Current Form: Medium Biped**

He stood at around 6 feet. His body had a lustrous shine to it as if he had been finely polished. His new body looked much tougher than the previous model. Looks like he can handle himself now. Stubs looked himself over in awe. I chuckled at his childish behavior and pulled him back to the **Companion Slot**. This makes me wonder what kind of things constitute as a **Companion**. It might just be applicable to non-humans I encounter in dungeons.

Well, I'll think about that at another time. For now, I checked out the **Machine Lifeform Creation perk** to see what I would need to start building machines. Steel is the main component as the creation seems to be automated by the **perk**. I'm thinking I should skip the **Small Stubby** line and go directly to building **Medium Bipeds** as my foot-soldiers.

We'll start with that for now so I sent the shinobi who bought the materials for me to buy some more with the money they had left. I built a basic grunt infantry personality with the **perk** to put into these machines. They'll know basic combat and who their master is which is all they really have to know. Moving on from that I finally got around to the **Personal Personas perk** and created two personas for myself.

It turns out that personas completely change the physical appearance and voice of the user but not the clothing, which kind of makes the **Henge** a pointless jutsu to have. Nevertheless, I created two personas that I plan on using to throw off anyone that might be on to my plans. **Raiden** , the wandering samurai who wields a sword black as midnight serving justice to those that deserve it. He looks exactly like Raiden from the Metal Gear series right down to the missing eye. I'll need to work on his outfit later.

Then there was **Deathstroke the Terminator** , a ruthless mercenary who will take on any job no matter how cruel it may seem. He's Slade Wilson basically...right down to the goatee and eye patch. Well, I couldn't make an eye patch so, for now, he's got a missing eye. **Raiden** will be used to dispatch justice in the Land of Fire taking on the bandits there. This may garner the attention of Konoha which will in turn catch Danzo's interest in such a warrior.

 **Deathstroke** will be used to form my own mercenary corps in the Land of Water. He might also catch the watchful eye of Zetsu who will no doubt speak of him to Obito who will get Nagato to try and recruit him. A nice long chain to get me into the Akatsuki. I'll table this persona plan for now until I can get a clone to be indistinguishable to any doujutsu.

The next course of action would be to set up a special spy network. I need eyes everywhere to keep me up to date on the events leading up to the start of the anime. I can use Orochimaru to set this up. No doubt that Zetsu will see what he's doing but it matters little to me. Reliable information is key in this world. Knowledge is power, said everyone who ever tried to take over the world.

But that statement can only be true if you have the means to act on knowledge such as I am now. Pretty soon this power I have will diminish when I start to truly change things. Orochimaru might have counted but I've given him orders to continue his plans, I'm just taking over his experiments and resources. It was damn lucky I don't have that chakra drain while he's under my spell.

Anyways, I had some other group of the snake's shinobi to set up a spy network. I gave them some of Orochi's cash to do so and sent them on their way. Now to finish off my day I activated **Invisibility** and the **Sound of Silence** and ran out into the night. Why? Well, for the past few years I've been wearing these ratty old clothes I stole from the orphanage. I think it's time for a wardrobe change.

Using my **Ninja Run** I made my way to the nearest town. Luckily, this town had a shinobi outfitter who liked to tender traveling shinobi. Of course, I didn't want to pay considering my funds could be of better use in building my projects. It had been a while since I took my measurements so I hit the shopkeeper, a retired shinobi judging by his higher than normal level, with a **Control**.

Turns out I got a little taller. I now stand at a good 5 foot 3. I had the shopkeeper get me a couple sets of casual wear and one set of shinobi clothes. The casual wear was simply a black shirt with black pants and a pair of combat boots, nothing special. My shinobi wear was simple leather straps surrounding a black hood and black pants. I liked it. I kind of look like an assassin from **Assassin's Creed**. I also got a mask like Kakashi's and a special set of goggles. According to the shopkeeper, these goggles have a night-vision mode built in.

A nice haul if I do say so myself. I placed the casual wear in my inventory and walked out in my shinobi gear. I made my way back to base to see that some progress was made to the super serum. The serum so far has worked with the only side-effect of turning test subjects into uncontrollable monsters. This new serum is more like a temporary boost. As long as you take it the effects will remain. I took one of the syringes full of the stuff and hit it with an **Observe** ,

 **The Strength of the Beast Serum**

 **Description: This serum once injected grants the user a temporary boost in strength and speed.**

 **Duration: 1 hour**

Not bad. But I'm looking for a more permanent solution. If they can't get it done at least we'll have this draft of the formula. I checked on the progress on the **Cursed Seal**. The Uzumaki scrolls that Orochimaru left here have been a great help in altering the seal. Already some of the major side-effects have been removed such as the obsessive reliance to it. I'm hoping to increase the power boost and lower the corrupted properties of the seal. It will take time of course and I am a patient man when it comes to these things.

In the coming weeks, my routine would be to train my new spells and jutsu, take a break, and do some physical training. Magic is nice and all but I still like to punch things. Speaking of which I picked up a new taijutsu style from one of the shinobi stationed here,

 **Pacifying Fist(Rank B)**

 **Skill Level: 10**

 **Mastery: 50%**

 **Description: The Pacifying Fist is a fighting style known throughout the** _ **Naruto**_ **world. Its focus is on ending fights as quickly as possible through the negation of the enemy's attacks and counter-attacking in order to cripple the opponent to the point where the victim is incapable of effectively fighting, hence the name.**

 **Damage: 5 x STR per successful counter**

 **Penalties: -25% chance to counter if the opponent is a higher level or has a higher STR than the user.**

 **Speed: +250%**

It's very much like the **Reversal Style** but it has an offensive aspect to it. It doesn't hit the chakra circulatory system but the various pressure points in the human body. This is a nice little style to have and it helps with my physical training as well. I've decided that when word gets out on the Uchiha Massacre I'm gonna look for Itachi so that I can get a read on him. Hopefully, I can talk him into joining me...if not I'll risk using **Control** and hope for the best.

I just remembered that I have **Perk Points** and a **Mystery Chest** waiting in my inventory. I left the points in storage for now and opened the chest,

 **Ping! You have gained a Legendary Item!**

 **Spell: Emil's Shop**

 **Skill Level: MAX**

 **Description: This spell grants the user the ability to enter Emil's Shop. The user may exit at any time.**

 **CP: 500 per use**

Um...what? Yes, I need to see this. Summoning my chakra I spoke,

" **Emil's Shop** " I opened my eyes to find myself at some kind of kiosk in the middle of the desert. Looking around there wasn't anything around but sand. But then in the distance...I heard it,

~My stuff's so cheap, that you will not believe, how much you can save, so swing on by...~

That song. That fucking song that got stuck in my head every time I played **Nier: Automata** and shopped at Emil's. The song got louder and louder until I could see a small vehicle coming my way. It looked like a small three-wheeled pickup truck with a bunch of random crap stored in the back, probably why it was running so slow. Eventually, the truck arrived bearing its signature Emil head on the front.

What surprised me is the side of the truck opened revealing...Emil. I mean, Emil in his human form wearing his purple outfit with a green sash. He smiled at me as he approached,

"Hey! Here to shop?" he asked jovially. I nodded and pulled out the **Goblin Drafts** and **God's Mead** in my inventory,

"Can I sell these to you?" I asked him hoping to get rid of these things. Emil looked at the bottles curiously, opening them to sniff their contents,

"Well...I can take the **Goblin** stuff but not the **God's Mead** " he said taking the bottles of **Goblin Draft** into the truck. I tilted my head,

"Hm? Why not?" I asked him. He shrugged and said,

"Well, I can't afford it. I don't know where you found these but you're one lucky guy!" Confused I asked him,

"Why's that? What's so special about this stuff?" Emil finished loading the bottles into the truck and looked back to me,

"Well, if you must know the **God's Mead** is a special drink that grants you a temporary but incredible stat boost. You should really be using **Observe** on the items you grab from the dungeons."

Shocked and perplexed I asked him,

"So, you know about me then? About the other **Gamers**?" Emil chuckled and nodded,

"Yup! Been buying and selling your junk for centuries! As long as you have the spell that takes you here I'll always be right over to lighten the load" as he said this he pulled out two large cases,

"You can buy one of these for the **Goblin Drafts**. Which one will it be?" he asked placing the cases down before me. I opened them up and saw a scythe and a shield. I didn't really need another weapon right now so I picked up the shield, turning it over in my hands. It was a simple rounded silver shield with two leather straps on the back to hold it. Curious, I hit the thing with an **Observe** ,

 **Chakra Metal Shield**

 **Description: This shield is made from chakra metal, which allows the user to conduct their chakra into it making it stronger. Alternatively, this shield can absorb the chakra from offensive jutsu and repel the force of the energy back at the opponent.**

"I'll be taking this one," I said, placing the shield into the inventory. I considered trading the poison vials I collected from the **Goblins** but decided against that. I figure I can make something useful out of them. Emil took the scythe and the empty case back to the truck.

"Oh, by the way...what is this place and why are you out here trading?" I asked him. Emil smiled as he looked around the desert,

"This is the last place I...died. Well, a version of me anyway. I was sent here as a sort of...medium. To control the things that come through from other dimensions. Some stuff I send back to where it came from and others...well, I trade it with people like you." he said. I nodded and waved to him,

"Well, I'll be off then. See you later Emil!" he waved back with a smile,

"Be seeing you!" and with that I stared out into the desert and focused my chakra once again, thinking about the Naruto world. In moments I opened my eyes to find myself back in my room at the base. I slumped onto my bed. It's going to be a long and tough road. Should I fail...well, there's something I have planned for that. I only hope that it won't come to that. I closed my eyes letting sleep take hold of me, sweet dreams drifting me away from the woes of this mad world.

 **Meanwhile...**

"HA!" Kin yelled as she plunged her knife into the eye of the bandit below her. Covered in sweat and blood she looked up and smiled at Alucard who stood there clapping his hands,

"Well done. This is the fourth camp today. Feeling restless?" he asked as he ripped the head off one of the bandits. Kin shook her head,

"No...it just feels like something big is about to happen...you know?" she said wiping her blade. The girl watched as her master sunk his teeth into the severed head, sucking the blood dry from it before he tossed it over his shoulder,

"Sure, it's the same feeling I get when the big bad villain is planning his next move. Speaking of moves their is a nice little town nearby. Care to give the killing a rest?" Kin snorted as his response,

"Never thought I'd hear you say that," she said as she sheathed her blade and approached the vampire. Alucard grinned,

"Well, when you've been at this game for so many years...it gets boring at times. Besides, it's always nice to take a break once in a while. I grow tired of watching you fight weaklings all day" he said. Kin shrugged,

"Fine, let's go. I need some new clothes anyways" and with that, they walked to a sleepy little town. Luckily for Kin, there was a shop that sold shinobi gear. When they walked in Alucard immediately moved towards the shopkeeper, startling the old man,

"I-Is t-there something I can help you with sir?" the old man said. Alucard narrowed his eyes,

"I sense magic around your head human. I've been here long enough to familiarize myself with the energies of this world and arcane magic is not a part of it." the vampire said. The shopkeeper looked bewildered,

"And what in Kami's name are you talking about?" he asked a little put off at Alucard's staring. Rolling his eyes the vampire pointed a finger at the man and said in a commanding voice,

"Now, who cast their magic on you...seems your memory was erased, Manipulation Magic? Impossible, that old tome hasn't been seen in centuries..." the vampire mumbled to himself as Kin walked around the store trying on various outfits. Eventually, she settled on a green vest with cow-camo pants along with a pair of black sandals. She also picked up various sizes of the same outfit because, well...she's eight and she's not done growing okay!

Alucard released his hold on the shopkeeper and called out,

"Kin! We're leaving...pick up some weapons on your way out." Kin hurriedly packed up her clothes and searched the store. The senbon needles caught her eye so she grabbed some and made her way out following Alucard. The vampire was walking at a brisk pace so Kin had to jog to catch up to him. She was about to berate him for almost leaving her behind until she caught the look in his eyes,

"Master...what's wrong?" she asked hesitantly, Alucard sighed,

"As far as I know from this world, arcane magic doesn't exist. Especially not the spells used on that man. I've encountered such magic in my time. When it leaves the target it tends to leave a trace of the spell caster. Right now I aim to find whoever cast those spells and get some answers." he said sniffing the air. He looked into the surrounding forests of the town,

"I can sense traces of the spell caster there. Come on Kin. Maybe you'll get the chance to have a real fight" Kin nodded and followed her master into the forest...


	11. Chapter 11:Experiments and Confrontation

With the additional **perk points** gained from completing Stub's quest, I bought the **Android Creation Kit**. The current resources I have available won't be enough for me to build an army but I can start with a test body. I decided to create **Raiden** as a starter. I built him to mimic all the aspects of the human anatomy only he's ten-thousand times more durable.

Through the **Machine Network** I can control any and all androids I create as long as I can find a way to hook them up to the network. But he'll have a mind of his own while he's off in the wild. I'll still have direct access to him at all times. Unfortunately, android bodies can't use chakra or my magic. Right now I'm having a group of researchers in the base work on a power source for my android and machine bodies.

We're trying to develop a power source that can absorb chakra and hold a huge amount, enough to power the body's enhanced combat functions I added. This will grant them superhuman abilities on top of their heightened durability. If we can achieve this my army will be near-unstoppable against shinobi. The researchers will continue to work on this while I deal with other projects.

I took a break and reflected on what happened in the **Goblin Dungeon**. Despite my victory, I almost died. It's the closest I've ever gotten to dying in this world. Probably because so far I've only actively sedought out the danger in dungeons.

My abilities failed me twice that day and I paid the price in blood. I need to train more, gain more abilities, and cover my weaknesses. The kind of magic I have in my possession doesn't exist in this world but there may be those out there that can still resist it. I can't take any chances here. I need to get out of here and find another dungeon.

After completing **Raiden's** body I locked it up and went down to the research area. I wanted them to work on some other things while I was out. Hey, I know time doesn't pass in a dungeon but it might be a while until I find another one. So I gave them a couple ideas on making me some armor. If they can't make it chakra absorbent then I'll just take a trip to the Land of Snow and 'convince' Doto Kazahana to give me the blueprints to his prototype chakra armor.

I may be able to improve on it somehow. Anyway, I checked out of the based giving orders to continue the research in my absence. I told Orochimaru to continue his relationship with the Akatsuki until Itachi joins. I want the chance to speak to that man. If I can convince him that what I'm doing will be for the benefit of Konoha I may have another ally to add to my roster.

Wearing my shinobi garb I used my **perks** to cloak and silence myself. Once I did that I ran out into the forest. I breathed in the cool night air enjoying the sounds of nature. Pulling out my new handgun I popped a couple shots off to a group of birds,

 **BOOM!**

 **BOOM!**

Nice, if I can upgrade this I'll be near unstoppable. I kept running off into the night, stopping every now and then to shoot at a bandit camp. I must be scaring off the animals with this gun. Hell, I must be scaring anyone in the forest that can hear the gunfire. Oh well, doesn't really matter since I'm completely cloaked. It's a cloudy night. Maybe people will think its thunder?

 **In the distance...**

Alucard flew towards the booming noise that reverberated throughout the forest. Kin held on tightly to his back as he sped through the trees. The vampire knew that sound...Casull. It had to be. He wondered how his pistol ended up in someone else's hands. He'll definitely ask whoever was firing. God help them...

 **Back to Tetsu...**

I was pretty far from the base at this point. I kept running hoping to find a dungeon somewhere in the surrounding forest. After a couple hours, I was just about to stop for the night. Then, finally, I received a notification at an abandoned shack,

 **Ping! You have discovered a natural dungeon! Would you like to go inside? Y/N?**

 **Dungeon Requirements: Level 40**

Alright! I hit the yes button and I let the familiar feeling of the world spinning around me take me away. When I opened my eyes I looked up in surprise. Up ahead there was a large mansion surrounded by a thick fog. I approached the dual front door keeping my handgun at the ready. The large wooden doors creaked loudly as I pushed my way inside. Once I was in the door slammed shut.

Once again, I activated the night-vision on my goggles and looked around. The place looked like it was ransacked. Destroyed furniture was strewn about as if a fight broke out in the main hall. Blood stained the walls as I walked deeper into the creepy mansion. I found myself in a library near the end of the hall. Strangely enough, the library looked untouched. In the library, there was a long table in the middle of the room. At one end of the room was a large unlit fireplace.

I lit the fireplace with a burst of **Sith Lightning**. The fireplace roared to life, lighting the room in an orange glow. I deactivated my goggles and looked at the books. One book caught my eye. I pulled it out of the shelf that it was housed in and opened it. It was full of research notes on the...Wesker children. Well, it's a good thing I've got THIS. I posed with Casull for a moment dropping the book. Chuckling to myself I picked up the book and placed it back on the shelf.

So, I'm in the Spencer Mansion. Right into the first **Resident Evil** game. The place seems empty...for now. Zombies and monsters await me in this lovely mansion,

"Guuuuuhhh" speaking of zombies, I heard a low moan behind me. I spun around and came face to face with the zombie as it lunged at me,

 **BOOM!**

 **-10000000HP!**

The zombie's head exploded in a mess of rotted flesh. I gagged slightly at the rancid smell. But then I heard it. Shuffling into the library a whole mess of zombies came stumbling towards me,

 **BOOM!**

 **BOOM!**

 **BOOM!**

 **BOOM!**

 **BOOM!**

 **BOOM!**

I shot at them until they all fell and then I shot at them some more. Gotta get that double-tap eh? The one survivor tried to crawl out of the bodies that laid atop it. I hit the thing with an **Observe** to see just what I was dealing with,

 **Common Zombie**

 **Level: 5**

 **HP: 100/100**

 **Description: A weak undead human who was brought to life by an unknown virus.**

 **Drops: N/A**

Aw, I wanted to sell some crap from these guys to Emil...oh well. I explored the mansion for a while, shooting every zombie I found along the way until I found myself in a large oval room not found in the game,

 **Ping! You have discovered the Boss Room!**

 **Description: When a dungeon has multiple boss-level enemies a room is created within the dungeon to house them. The player may choose to fight the bosses in any order they see fit. Once entered the player cannot abandon the boss fight.**

Alright! This makes life easier for me. I don't have to go off looking for these bastards. I looked around the room. Every boss fight in the game series was here. On wooden doors, a picture of the boss is placed above them. I circled the room until I found one interesting boss in particular,

 **Albert Wesker(Uroboros Enhanced)**

 **Level: 55**

 **HP:150 000 0000**

 **Boosts:**

 **-Superhuman Strength, Speed, and Endurance**

 **-Enhanced Intelligence allows for extreme adaptation to melee attacks**

 **-Uroboros Mutation. Activates at will. Grants extreme stat boosts and invulnerability at the cost of mobility.**

It was Wesker from the fifth **Resident Evil** game. Well, this might cure my boredom. I'm always up for a challenge and I feel that the Wesker in the first game wouldn't be able to grant me that privilege. Entering the door I found myself in some sort of facility. It looked like an empty warehouse.

I saw Wesker before me with that awesome black coat and sunglasses. He smirked as he walked towards me,

"Another one? Let's hope you're better than the last!" and with that, he lunged at me in blinding speeds. Had I not activated **Ninja Run** in time I would have been a goner.

 **BOOM!**

 **BOOM!**

I fired a couple shots at him it was to no avail. He simply was too fast for the bullets to reach him. Note to self, don't use the gun on shinobi until its upgraded. Wesker was fast...but I was faster. I lunged at him, putting my gun away into the inventory, and used the **Pacifying Fist** style and laid into him with punches and kicks.

Suddenly, it was as if he got a power boost as he began to keep up with me. Eventually, I had to switch to the **Reversal Style** to stay on the defensive. I jumped back to assess the situation. He can dodge bullets and keep up with me. What else can I...oh wait! I gathered my chakra, and pointing a single finger to Wesker I yelled,

" **Control**!" he froze as the spell hit him. I grinned, this is gonna be easier than I thought! Then suddenly I received a notification,

 **Warning! Uroboros Mutation Activated! Stat Boosts Active!**

 **Albert Wesker(Uroboros Mutated)**

 **Level: 150**

 **HP: N/A**

 **Can only be killed by his weak-point**

Oh, that's helpful! What the fuck am I gonna do?! Wesker's coat ripped and fell to the floor as his arms became large tentacles. With a grunt, he tore two steel beams from the ceiling and held them in each tentacle. Okay, in the game you need to expose the weak point on his chest and back when it appears. High damage and quick-time-events helped with that.

So, I gathered my chakra in my hands and blasted him with a constant stream of **Sith Lighting**. His reaction? He laughed that damn laugh of his before he whipped his tentacles at me, sending me crashing into a wall,

 **-50000HP!**

Ow, that fucking hurt asshole! I dodged another swing and attempted to use **Control** on him once again. If I could get him for just a minute I might be able to get him to kill himself. But that plan went out the window when I received a new notification,

 **Ping! Control Spell Failed! The target's mind has become protected from all forms of Manipulation Magic!**

How the hell is that fucking possible?! Okay then, let's try a new plan. I pulled out **Casull** once again and began firing wildly at Wesker.

 **BOOM!**

 **BOOM!**

 **BOOM!**

 **BOOM!**

 **BOOM!**

If I can expose his weak point I may be able to end this in one move. Wesker let out a roar as he whipped his tentacles at me trying to keep me from firing. Guess he can't dodge me anymore. After what felt like hours firing I saw it. A glowing red orb appeared protruding out of Wesker's chest. Forming the necessary handseals I focused my chakra in my hand,

"Die Wesker, **Chidori**!" kind of cliche but I yelled that as I sped towards him, faster than I've ever gone before. I plunged my lightning-covered hand into his chest right through him. Wesker coughed as he slumped forward,

"You...beat me. Maybe you have the power...to change the world..." and with that, he let out his final breath. I pulled my arm out of Wesker and received a notification,

 **Ping! You have defeated a dungeon boss!**

 **You have gained +15000000EXP!**

 **Rewards:**

 **+25 Perk Points**

 **+100 Stat Points**

 **You have gained a special reward!**

 **The Uroboros Formula(Incomplete)**

 **Description: The formula for the Uroboros. Although incomplete should the virus accept its host that host will receive superhuman abilities beyond their own.**

 **Boosts:**

 **x4 to all stats if accepted**

 **Penalties:**

 **Should the virus not accept the host the virus will drastically mutate the host into a mindless abomination capable of mass destruction.**

 **Exiting Boss Room...**

 **Ping! You have leveled up!**

I swiped the stat screen away. I don't need that headache right now. But I moved my stat points to **LUC** and held onto the **Perk Points**. There were many more bosses to fight. Oh...this is gonna be fun or exhausting depending on what kind of bullshit boosts these guys may have. I left the room for now to search the other areas of the manor.

It was a nice little break from all the madness of my life. Then again I'm reading research notes of a fictional world within a pocket dimension of another fictional world with abilities that don't make sense most of the time. Run-on thought sentences...nice. Eventually, I encountered the sentient infected enemies of the fourth and fifth game,

 **Ganados(Plaga Infected, Type 1)**

 **Level: 10**

 **HP: 1100/1100**

 **Description: Unlike virally-mutated humans such as Zombies, Ganados do not suffer from a decline in intelligence. Their skills are not lost upon parasitization and they will continue day-to-day life. An effect the Plaga has on the Ganado body internally is an apparent high pain threshold as well as superhuman strength, with more significantly affected Ganados carrying heavy weapons. If a Ganado has suffered too much damage, however, the Plaga may tear through their neck to defend itself with its appendages.**

 **Drops:**

 **-Gold Coins**

 **Majini(Plaga Infected, Type 2)**

 **Level: 25**

 **HP:3500/3500**

 **Description: Majini retain their intellect, unlike creatures such as Zombies, and can communicate with one another by talking as well as use tools and drive vehicles. As with the Ganados, the Plaga still has a negative impact on rational thought. Again with the Ganados the Majini have a high pain threshold and superhuman strength. Mutations from the Majini are more destructive than that of the Ganados.**

 **Drops:**

 **-Gold Coins**

 **-Various Gems depending on the size of the enemy**

They were lots of fun to deal with, I simply rained hell on them with **Casull** and my sword. I would have used **Sith Lightning** on them but they smell worse when their flesh is smoking. I discovered a new room in the mansion that may help me speed up my research in the real world. The lab that housed the virus that started this whole mess. But this lab also contained samples and notes on every other strain of this virus. Since time doesn't matter here, I can take as long as I need to perfect the Uroboros so I can get that sweet stat boost.

For the next decade, I spent time into research, fighting **Ganados** and **Majini** as well as their various mutations, and finishing up all the bosses in the **Boss Room**. I promised myself that I wouldn't leave until I perfected the formula. With this, I can accelerate my plans for the future. I'm still on the fence as to how I'll apply the formula amongst my forces but there are a few good options in the air.

I finished the **Boss Room** a couple years ago. So I've been spending all my time in the lab. I can't let this opportunity to pass. If I succeed then not only will my machines and androids dominate the battlefield but so will my shinobi. After all these years...I finally perfected the formula. The stat boost to the formula hasn't changed but the penalties have been removed. That's the best I could have hoped for in the end. I had to stop myself from immediately injecting myself.

As a last resort, this will turn over any battle that seems impossible for me to win. I should wait for the perfect moment to use this on myself. I exited the manor and walked until I could see its entirety. I spent ten years in that place. Isolated from any true human interaction. Anyone else would have gone insane. I know **Gamer's Mind** prevents psychological damage. But even so...anyone would feel a little crazy after the horrors I've witnessed in there.

I exited the dungeon and immediately went on alert. Those years spent in that mansion honed my senses considerably. Someone's watching me...someone with power that surpasses mine. I readied **Casull** and activated my stealth **perks** waiting for my enemy to emerge,

 **BOOM!**

 **BOOM!**

 **BOOM!**

 **BOOM!**

I activated **Ninja Run** and dodged the hail of bullets that came seemingly from everywhere in the forest,

"Come out come out little thief!" a deep male voice came from the darkness, somehow overpowering the thunderous sounds of gunfire. Wait...I know that voice! Memories of another anime I thoroughly enjoyed,

"STOP!" I screamed hoping my adversary could hear me. The gunfire ceased for a moment giving me this one chance,

"I know who you are, and I think I can help you out. Here," I held out **Casull** , "I'll explain everything, Alucard but you'll have to trust me for just a moment," I said this as I deactivated my stealth **perks**. Out of the shadows he emerged in all his glory. Wearing his signature outfit and with a smoking black handgun in his hand he gave me a hard look,

"You have one minute before I take the answers I seek from your mind" okay, he sounds pissed. I walked towards him and handed him his gun back. I gave him the rundown on how I knew him and that I was sent here from another world as well. He seemed skeptical at first until I mentioned things that only he would know.

I told him of the **Gamer** abilities and my goals. It seems I've intrigued him with my plans considering I'm still alive and it's been fifteen minutes. I spotted Kin in the brush watching us warily. What was she doing with Alucard? He must have picked her up somewhere since Sound Country hasn't been established yet.

After some deliberation, Alucard agreed to follow along...for now. I'll have to keep a close eye on him. Don't want to take any chances with him, especially since I used **Observe** on him,

 **Alucard(The No-Life King)**

 **Level:?**

 **HP:?**

I'll have to try to gain his trust. In time I'm sure I can find a way to kill him or at the very least contain his powers. Alucard, Kin, and I went back to base to set them up with some rooms. Once Kin was asleep in her room I asked him,

"Why do you let her follow you?" the vampire chuckled,

"I suppose since working with Walter, Integra and Seras I've grown...fond of camaraderie and friendship, however, twisted my version may be. She decided that I would be her master. When the time comes I will give her a choice. To become like me, a creature of darkness. Or to set off on her own path." as he said this I wondered if he wouldn't mind if I trained her. He gave me one look and said,

"You may train her in the ways of this world. It would be cruel of me not to unlock her hidden potential" I nodded and went off to bed. It has been a long ten years. I'll deal with this shit in the morning...

 **Brother, tell me you fixed it**

 _Indeed I have. Our champion has made some interesting friends, wouldn't you say?_

 **Of course, but the choices he's made may stab him in the back.**

 _I'm sure he'll be fine. Especially since we can now control the portal. There will be no more surprise guests._

 **Good, the barrier has been made. It will be a long time before they reach us. By that time he will be ready to serve us as our vessel.**

 _Only if he passes the test brother. If he cannot lay a finger on a Celestial Being then he is of no use to us._

 **Of course brother. Let's observe him for now. As his power grows his future enemies will find ways to circumvent him. If he can adapt to survive these challenges then he will be a perfect vessel...**


	12. Chapter 12: New Developments

Do you want to know what I learned spending ten years in isolation? Never take social interaction for granted. It probably freaked out the shinobi and the researchers in the base when I greeted them with a happy smile and a pleasant 'good morning!'

Orochimaru came to me with some good news today. Even he was a little put off by me...but his news did put a smile on my face. Gato has been making some radical movements in the criminal underworld. Specifically moving construction materials all over Wave Country. I've almost depleted my funds in buying materials for my machines. I need a steady flow of cash to roll in, soon.

Another job I need to do myself. I can probably get the machines to build their own brethren. I'll just have to check on them every now and then to add their personas. Anyway, the snake tracked Gato's operation to Uzu of all places. Apparently, that little weasel is using the waters out there as a neutral ground for his 'business associates'.

Basically, he's got a fleet of boats full of drugs, hookers, and booze. To anyone else, this would seem like a premature celebration to the hostile take over of Wave Country. But I know that Gato's plan works, however crazy it may seem, it actually fucking works. He muscles his way into the country with an army of mercenaries, strong-arming businesses into selling their livelihood for pennies on the dollar.

And since Kirigakure is currently the main focus of Water Country that leaves Gato with many people turning a blind eye to his extreme business tactics. I left with instructions to continue the work being done on my armor. Alucard told me that he would 'oversee' the operation. Yeah, I don't exactly trust the man so I had Orochimaru stick around. He's on forced leave anyways since he got his previous partner killed on a mission.

Itachi will be on the field soon. I need to work quickly on my plans. Currently, there are too many unknown variables running around my court. The faster I get this done the quicker I can better assess the situation. I would have stayed but this is too great an opportunity to pass. Using **Ninja Run** with my stealth **perks** active I made it to Uzu in under an hour.

It was pretty deep into the night. The ocean air was tainted by the rank smell of booze that lay heavily around the boats in front of me. I searched for my target taking in the sights and sounds of what was basically a nightclub on boats. Hookers were pretty standard among the men in suits but what caught my eye were the girls in chains being taken down to the brig.

Slavery? I expected to see this shit from a crime boss such as Gato. Every boat had half a dozen scared teenagers chained up with businessmen leering down on them. Looks like this might be a little 'gift' that Gato left for his partners. Quietly I killed the men and broke the chains off the girls. I told each group from every boat to stay put until I came back.

Gato was pretty easy to find in the middle of this mess. He was playing poker on a private boat with another man whose face I couldn't see. The man eventually got up and left Gato alone so I took my chance. Just as I was about to cast my spell my instincts screamed for me to move. Jumping to the side I narrowly avoided a barrage of senbon.

The man Gato had been playing with chuckled as he shouldered a black umbrella,

"You can be as silent as you want but the air still shifts we you move quickly. Show yourself!" the man yelled as he spun his umbrella launching another hail of senbon as me. I hit him with an **Observe** just to see who I was dealing with,

 **Kinuta(The Needle King, Rank A missing-nin)**

 **Level:42**

 **HP:53450/53450**

I smirked and decided to play along. I turned off my stealth **perks** and pulled my sword out of my inventory. Kinuta grinned and launched another hail of senbon at me. I held my sword out and stood there, taking in the damage with stride,

 **-10000HP!**

Weakling, if that's all he has then I feel like my night has been cut short. Kinuta narrowed his eyes as the needles slowly fell off my ruined clothes. Forming handseals he yelled,

" **Water Release: Water Bullet Jutsu**!" a powerful torrent of water came streaming from Kinuta's mouth towards me. I jumped to the side, waving my hand towards him,

" **Sith Lightning**!" I said, sending a burst of lighting at the man. He blocked it with his umbrella, burning it up in the process. Kinuta jumped back throwing some shuriken at me. I blocked them with my sword just in time to see him take Gato and jump off the ship. Damn it! I raced towards them. Kinuta simply carried Gato over his shoulder as he ran deeper into Uzu.

I ran after them. If they had simply rushed out into the open ocean I would have caught up to them. But Kinuta was a slippery bastard. He jumped past the many whirlpools surrounding the once-great village and ran towards the ruins. The place was in shambles but that made it easier to track their movements, especially thanks to Gato's tiny little footprints and his copious amounts of sweat leading me.

I tracked them to what seemed to be the remnants of a housing district. Suddenly a kunai flew past my ear,

 **BOOM!**

 **Critical Strike! -12000HP!**

Fuck! I missed the explosive tag connected to the kunai so I took the full force of the explosion right in my face. Kinuta ran at me from the shadows, slamming his fist into my face,

 **-5000HP!**

Ow, I was still disoriented from the explosion giving my adversary the opportunity to land hit after hit. These really fucking hurt. Guess he earned that A-rank...

 **-5000HP!**

 **-5000HP!**

 **-5000HP!**

 **-5000HP!**

 **-5000HP!**

 **-5000HP!**

Okay, I'm done playing around. Just as he was about to land another hit I blasted him with an endless wave of **Sith Lightning**. His body convulsed as the lightning coursed through him. After a few moments, he laid still, his body charred and smoking. Gato had been watching the entire time making it easy for me to finally cast my spell. I walked towards him and placed my hand on his head,

"You have worked hard building your empire. But you've only ever truly served yourself. From this day forth you will serve me in mind, body, and soul. You are mine. Farewell, Gato. **Control**!" his terrified expression gave way to a blank stare. I smirked. This was more fun than I anticipated.

I left Gato alone for a minute to look around. This place really was a dump. Uzu was destroyed simply because they were feared even though they were a peaceful folk. This is the ignorance that cannot stand in my new world. The art of Sealing may be one of the most powerful techniques one can learn if mastered. It can be used to hide enough weapons for an army, to hide conceal a base of operations, and even trap a demon capable of destroying villages.

This art could have been honed to absolute perfection if Uzu was still standing. I...may even find a way home with it. So, I looked around to see if I could find some sealing scrolls that survived this mindless genocide. I couldn't find much in the ruins until I reached what must have been Uzu's Kage tower. Inside the crumbling building, I found something very interesting on a cracked wall. A glowing golden Uzumaki spiral.

With a grin, I tapped the symbol and received a notification,

 **Ping! Congratulations! You have discovered the legendary spot: Uzushiogakure!**

 **Locations Found: 2/50**

 **Select your reward!**

 **+5 Instant Level**

 **+50 Perk Points**

 **Unlock Dungeon Creation Kit**

Well, I'll take that kit thank you very much. I tapped on the **Dungeon Creation Kit** and received a new notification,

 **Ping! Dungeon Creation Unlocked!**

 **Description: Dungeons may now be created anywhere. Dungeons created by the user will be incredibly difficult and will test the user's will.**

Cool, it's a nice thing to have at the moment but right now I have bigger fish to fry. I walked back to Gato who stood there with a blank expression on his face. Time to give my orders. I asked him to tell me of his operations and where else he kept his cash. I had him tell me of his enemies in the criminal underworld. Then I brought him back to his boat. He will remain in Wave to set up a base. Turns out the businessmen in the other boats aren't really essential to Gato's company.

They're just people he hung out with to throw money at. So, I killed them all and left the whores to themselves. I took the girls who were being held captive back to a nearby town. This whole venture was a little exhausting towards the end but I did what I set out to do. I've taken control of Gato and his entire company. When I thought about this a new notification popped up,

 **Ping! Achievement Unlocked! Corporate Scumbag!**

 **Rewards:**

 **-Company Access Tab Unlocked**

 **-100 000 0000R**

 **The Company Access Tab grants the user easy access to all their corporate connections. Any order placed in the Company Access Tab will be done by the corporate workers. As long as you have the cash...**

Using the tab I looked into Gato's operations. Damn, he's really got his greasy little palms in almost everyone's pocket. His major workspace is in Water Country while in every other except for Wind Country there are small subsidiaries. I checked my options to see what I could do with this. I can expand a branch of the corporation for a lump sum of cash to increase my income. I had a lot on me so I expanded all of the branches of the company.

Now I'll have access to near-limitless resources. I just have to wait for the money to start rolling in. The question remains...what to do with Wave? I won't let those people suffer needlessly and I won't let Inari's father die...I think I have something. I'll take control of Wave and have the small businesses I bought up to work for me. I can raise the tax in Wave Country ever so slightly so that the people will be forced to work for me.

In exchange, they will receive decent pay for the work they will be doing but my tax will still anger them enough to build the 'Great Naruto Bridge'. I'll have Tazuna's and other families be threatened by mercenaries prompting Tazuna to seek aid from Konoha. In canon Inari's father's death and the state that Wave had become prompted him towards building that bridge. Hopefully, my threats and taxes will be enough.

I gave him my orders and went back to the base. Alucard was watching Kin kick the shit out of Orochimaru's shinobi as I came in. If this is the quality of soldiers that the snake is relying on these days I'm in serious trouble...

Alucard turned to face me,

"So, did you enjoy the ocean?" he asked with a grin. Okay, I've had it,

"How do you know such things?" I asked him with a glare. The vampire laughed, probably at my attempt at intimidating him, and answered,

"You reek of the ocean. And as to how I can tell what you're thinking...I'm good at picking up things. I haven't been reading your mind...I've tried that already. Whatever mental defenses you have cannot be broken by me. I have to say, I'm impressed"

His answer calmed me down a bit. For a moment there I thought the **Gamer's Mind** had failed me. Good to know the all-powerful Alucard can't play with my head. Scratch that, he's got other means of messing with me. I've got to find a way to control him...

I turned to see Kin approaching us, the shinobi she had been fighting laid in a heap behind her. She stepped towards me with a glare before she walked away. What's her deal? Alucard stroked his chin,

"That girl needs a proper challenge...perhaps you would like to entertain her?" he asked me pulling out a chalice from...somewhere and took a sip from it. I pondered that for a moment when an idea popped into my head. I created two **Kage Bunshin** and used the **Gamer's Body: Hidden Strength** making them both **Level 8**. They should be a good challenge for her. I had them **Henge** into some random shinobi and sent them to ambush Kin.

I then went down to the lab to check on the status of the **Cursed Seal**. Very little progress was made in this endeavor. I'm tempted to scrap the project altogether but I'm hopeful that with a little more patience we may be able to perfect the seal. After some long needed sleep, I decided to check my stats to see where I was after spending ten years fighting.

 **Tetsu, (Master of Manipulation)**

 **Age: 6 (22 in dungeon years)**

 **Level: 84**

 **Stats: EX 1**

 **CONTROL: 100%**

 **Lightning CONTROL: 100%**

 **Allegiance: None**

 **Stat Points: N/A**

 **PP(Perk Points): 137**

 **Information: EX signifies a MAX stat. Health, Chakra, and Stamina points cannot be further improved by stat points. Health, Chakra, and Stamina can only be lost when the Gamer suffers from an extreme life-threatening injury or status change. Level-ups will now grant Perk Points. Every 10 Levels grants an additional EX-point.**

Well, that brings back my long hatred for this 'game'. This shit is broken and will remain broken for all time no matter who's running it. But I don't care for that, not anymore. Why should I complain? There are only a few individuals who will be able to take me on when it all goes down. I have been given a tremendous gift, and I will not squander it. This world will not be my playground in which I will play god. I am not a god. I am simply a man with the means to change history. I will not stray from this path. No matter the cost I will not give up I will not give in to the evils of this world. And should anyone on the side of 'good or evil' try to stop me...I will show them no mercy.

 **The wheels have been set. The players of the game will make their moves. Our champion will face them from the shadows, dismantling them from within. He is the best we could have ever hoped to choose for our final vessel.**

 _Agreed. But what of the vampire? He can still become a problem in the future._

 **Alucard? Ha! That fool is only in the game by pure chance. He may be powerful but he is far from home. His full power will never come to light. Tetsu, our champion, will strike him down like the mongrel he is. Monsters will have no place in the world Tetsu will create. And when he succeeds...we will finally approach him.**

 _What if he fails his mission? We have placed all our cards on the table. The others will come for us whether Tetsu lives or dies. Nothing will stop them from erasing us from existence._

 **Do not fear the future brother. For time...time can be rewritten. We have seen to that personally. Tetsu will not fail. I will not allow him to fail...**


	13. Chapter 13: Tools of the Trade

**3 weeks after the Kyuubi attack...**

Danzo Shimura looked over the report again and again. Everyone in the orphanage could be accounted for as they made it to the shelter. All but one. Tetsu, age eight at the time of the attack. His features and his hair led Danzo to believe that the boy may have had a bloodline hidden within. But he couldn't be sure until Tetsu enrolled in the Academy. Danzo's agents watched the boy's every move hoping to find something interesting about him.

They did bring up some interesting developments. The boy frequented the library and was able to trick the librarian to let him into the shinobi section. Tetsu had been reading up on the Academy techniques. He performed the **Leaf Concentration Exercise** for two days straight perfecting it. The agents had observed that Tetsu picked up some sort of scroll that an irate Chuunin had thrown from a training ground. They read the scroll from where Tetsu hid it and found it to be an advanced taijutsu style.

However, they could not find Tetsu practicing this style. The boy from then on was very reserved. He kept to himself not making any friends or truly interacting with anyone. Then the agents had brought Danzo news which brought a rare smile to his face. Tetsu had been seen somehow controlling the minds of shopkeepers and merchants. He took what he wanted and when he left they had denied that anything was missing.

From then on Danzo knew that the boy was very special indeed. Perhaps a Yamanaka bedded a Kaguya or just some white-haired whore. Whatever the case he knew he needed to get his hands on the boy. Tetsu would have been a wonderful agent but on the day they were going to 'recruit' him, the Kyuubi attacked the village. Danzo had to ensure that the Uchiha Clan would not engage the beast for he had plans for them. His men joined the Konoha forces to subdue the beast.

When the Kyuubi was finally sealed within the Yondaime Hokage's child Danzo's interest moved back towards Tetsu. To his shock, the boy was missing. The agent he had sent to watch the boy had unfortunately been killed by the flying rubble the Kyuubi was whipping around the village. Danzo knew that the boy had run. Questions plague his mind. Did the boy now he was being watched? Could he have been the one to push Tetsu into escaping the village?

It wasn't until Orochimaru sent him a report seeing a strange boy fleeing the village and moving towards the border. Danzo sent the snake a message telling him to recruit the boy and train him to his fullest potential. Two weeks have passed and Orochimaru hasn't sent in any reports. Danzo was furious. The snake had clearly betrayed him and has taken in the boy as his own.

Danzo sent a team to search for Orochimaru along with the scroll to break the seal array he had gifted the man. But the snake never told him where his base of operations was. It was only speculated that many bases existed within the Land of Fire and the Land of Water. This made searching for the snake very difficult. The information on the boy laid before Danzo, taunting the old man. He will find that boy and force him to reveal his secrets. For the good of Konoha...

 **Meanwhile...**

Zetsu was fascinated by the young man he had been observing for the past couple of weeks. Apparently, he had somehow put Orochimaru under his control using the snake's base for his own. He contemplated telling Obito or even Nagato about this new development but the **Black** side of him told him otherwise. This child will become a powerful force in the future. As an ally, the Akatsuki will be unstoppable. It is harder to observe the boy especially with his newfound ability to become invisible to the naked eye. But in his free time, Zetsu will keep track of the child. Perhaps he may be of further use...

 **Land of Fire: Orochimaru's(Tetsu's) Base of Operations, Present Day**

Alucard cared little for the boy who held so much power. Even in his current form, the vampire could kill the child with the snap of his fingers. But he would wait...for now at least. That boy knew of things he shouldn't and has the power to one day rule this world. Tetsu or whatever his true name is has promised to find a way home for the vampire. Alucard decided he will entertain this child until either he keeps his promise or if he can't deliver on his word. Should the latter come then Alucard will ravage this world and create a new breed of vampire...

 **Back to Tetsu...**

It has been two months since I took over Gato's shipping company. In the coming year, Wave Country's businesses will become a part of my corporation. Currently I have a constant stream of materials being sent to an offshore facility created specifically for machine production. Of course, I keep a few in the main base but my army will be built at a safe distance away from prying eyes.

Research into combining the **Cursed Seal** and the **Uroboros** continues to confound me. Perfecting the seal itself proved to be slow-going but possible. But in trying to combine these two seems next to impossible. I had Gato send over some of the mercenaries in his army to experiment on. Only the worst of the worst were sent over. These experiments seem to be a fitting punishment for these scumbags. The research notes from the **Resident Evil** dungeon have helped a little but all we've done so far is create monstrosities that needed to be put down.

I took some time to check out the **Dungeon Creation Kit** and made a dungeon in the base. Suffice to say it was pretty fucking horrifying. The dungeon was basically overrun with the **Cursed Seal** rejects. It took me two years in there to clear it out completely. Not as challenging as I would like but it was a nice workout and I got a shit ton of **Perk Points** in the process. Once I got out I decided to finally take a look at the **Perks** list to see what kind of goodies I could get,

 **Perk Points Available: 491**

 **Perks Available:**

 **-Berserker Rage: This perk when active triples all stats at the cost of half the user's HP. (5PP)**

 **-The Strength of a Thousand Men: This perk grants the user the literal strength of a thousand men. Unlocks the Thousand Fist style. STR Required: 450. (5PP)**

 **-Money Maker: This perk allows the user the forge perfect copies of any currency. (5PP)**

 **-The Mixed Bag: The user gains 1 random bloodline from the Naruto universe. (10PP)**

 **-Blacksmith: This perk grants the user the ability to upgrade weapons and armor through the inventory. Does not upgrade projectile weapons. (10PP)**

 **-Alcoholics Anonymous: This perk grants the user immunity to all negative effects of alcoholic beverages. The user can now gain temporary stat boosts with certain types of alcohol. (15PP)**

 **-Thirsty Traveller: This perk grants the user to breathe underwater. (15PP)**

 **-Cyborg Ninja: This perk grants the user the ability to create cybernetic enhancements and armor as long as there is material available. (20PP)**

 **-Gunsmith: This perk grants the user the ability to create projectile weapons as long as there is material available. (30PP)**

 **-Animal Friend: This perk grants the user the ability to communicate with animals. Warning! Do not trust the crows...(30PP)**

 **-Tomb Raider: This perk grants the user the ability to track 'Holy' and 'Corrupt' items. (45PP)**

 **-Holy Creation: This perk grants the user the ability to create 'Divine' weapons as long as there is material available. (50PP)**

 **-Unholy Creation: This perk grants the user the ability to create 'Corrupt' weapons as long as there is material available. (50PP)**

 **-Challenge Accepted: This perk grants the user the ability to summon any past dungeon adversaries with an x5 stat multiplier. These enemies will attack the summoner on sight. (70PP)**

 **-The Madness Within: This perk grants the user the ability to summon a version of themselves without the 'Gamer' abilities. Results may vary. (70PP)**

 **-Sixth Sense: This perk grants the user the ability to sense any chakra signatures no matter how small. (70PP)**

 **-Uzumaki Surrogate: This perk grants the user absolute mastery of the sealing arts. (100PP)**

 **-Set Them Free: This perk grants the user the ability to know if an individual is lying to them and forces that individual to tell the truth. (100PP)**

 **-Blood Ritual: This perk grants the user the ability to kill off an entire family line by performing a blood ritual. The individual used for the ritual must be of blood relation and must be sacrificed during a full moon. (100PP)**

 **To unlock further perks your stats must be at EX 2 or higher.**

Alright, seems reasonable enough to put a limit as to what I'm allowed to have since all these new **perks** seem like game changers. Well, except for the **Animal Friend** one, that seems pretty useless. Grabbed the **Uzumaki Surrogate** , the **Blood Ritual** , **Sixth Sense** , **Tomb Raider** , **Holy** and **Unholy Creation** , **Gun** and **Blacksmith** , **Cyborg Ninja** , **Berserker Rage** , and finally...the **Mixed Bag**. I've been holding it off now since it showed up on my list. Now, I can finally see what I'll get.

After choosing these a few things happened. I felt like my senses were sharpened but my head was killing me from the information overload. Then I received a new notification,

 **Congratulations! You have received the Shikotsumyaku(Dead Bone Pulse)!**

 **Description:** **Passed down the Kaguya's clan this bloodline allows the user to manipulate their own bone structure, including their osteoblasts, osteoclasts, and calcium concentration. As long as it's bone-related, the user has complete control, to the point of being able to rapidly generate and shape it.**

Holy. Shit. I have an adamantium skeleton. Testing my theory I focused and felt a new sensation fill my body. A warmth filled my body as metal claws jutted out of my fists. Hell yes. I'm Wolverine bitches! I pulled several bone daggers our of my forearms, all of which were coated with adamantium. I did want maybe the Sharingan or the Rinnegan but this is more than I could have hoped for. It was strange at first, pulling the bones out of my skin. But it didn't hurt, kind of felt good actually.

In the end, I made a dozen adamantium blades, placing them in my inventory for further study. I went down to another level of the base where I kept my machines. They weren't active yet but I like to tinker with them from time to time. I walked further down until I found the android body I was working on. The body was the spitting image of **Raiden** from the **Metal Gear** series. Just as I had intended to make him.

The body is incredibly powerful but without a power source, it's useless to me. Currently, the researchers and I are working on a device we named the **Life Core**. It is designed to act much like a chakra core and send chakra throughout the android's body much like a shinobi's, powering it. The main problem seems to be that the **Life Core** is unstable. We need a proper insulator to contain any excess energy that the core bleeds out or the body will implode.

I'm thinking of synthesizing a formula that absorbs energy. I can use this formula to act as the 'blood' of the android and keep it from being destroyed by the **Life Core**. The core itself becomes self-sustaining once hit with a burst of chakra. It keeps sustaining itself though that one burst but when enough chakra hits it, it keeps pumping out chakra until it bursts. Even with Gato's funds every time we make one of these things it's expensive.

I looked over the body again with pride. It truly was a masterpiece. I was able to re-create a chakra system into the body so that it could manipulate chakra. This Android and all the others after it will be able to perform jutsu. Not sure if my magic will work but I'll find out eventually. This body has the strength to destroy armies but I can't use it. If only there was a way to stabilize the core...fuck! I'm a fucking idiot. Well, I'm a fucking idiot who also happens to be a **Seal Master**.

How could I forget this shit? Oh well. I can beat myself up over this later. I have a lot of work to do...

 **Meanwhile...**

Jiraiya glared hatefully at Orochimaru who stood before him. The snake smiled as he watched his former friend. He knew that Jiraiya would have found the base eventually. Especially since it's hidden by that fool's handiwork. But his master knew that this day would come. Probably not this soon but he knew it would happen. Orochimaru had been given only one order should he encounter the toad sage. Stall him for as long as he could. So, without another word, he rushed his former teammate hoping that he had improved since the last time they met.

Little did he know that there was a group of masked shinobi watching them from the shadows. Waiting to make their move...

 **Back to Tetsu...**

I created a special seal that should stabilize the **Life Core**. Seals are truly a wonderful tool. I think I might be able to perfect the **Cursed Seal** and modify it with the **Uroboros** now. I was pulled out of my thoughts as a tremor rocked the base. Then I felt a presence creep up on me. Using my new senses I recognized Alucard's signature. It was pretty easy to spot since he has the most unique energy signature in the base. I turned around to face the man,

"What is it?" I asked him. The vampire gave me a toothy grin as he adjusted his hat,

"Your snake is playing with a toad outside. Thought you should know..." and with that, he slipped back into the shadows. I reached out with my chakra making sure he left before I exited the base with my stealth **perks** on. Oh boy. Orochimaru and Jiraiya having an all-out brawl right where the base is. Yeah, I need to stop this NOW. This shit will expose me and I can't let that happen. I hit Jiraiya with an **Observe** hoping I could end this,

 **Jiraiya(The Toad Sage)**

 **Level: 130**

 **HP:155 000 0000**

Huh, he's stronger than Orochimaru. Go figure. Oh well, I hit the man with a **Control** stopping him in his tracks,

"Both of you come down here now!" I yelled. The land around us was a mess. Craters and smoke replaced the forest that had surrounded me. Both of them had been fighting on what seemed to be a makeshift mountain, probably Orochimaru's work. I should just be thankful that they didn't bring out their summons. I had Orochimaru bring Jiraiya into the base and lock him up before my spell wore off. My senses had picked up some fairly high chakra signatures hiding around here. I needed to deal with them first.

I followed the group, careful to stay a few good feet behind them. I won't make the same mistake I made with Kinuta. Managing to avoid detection I followed them to Konoha. Wait a minute. They're wearing Anbu gear but they're not heading towards the Hokage Tower. Following them further, we made our way into an underground facility. I broke off from the group and looked around. This is Root. It has to be. I saw a training room with kids performing exercises.

They looked pale like they haven't seen the sun for a long time. Every time a kid collapsed, exhausted by the exercises, an Anbu would take them away and the kids would continue. After looking around for a while I was able to find the group I had followed to a large office. Danzo was addressing them. They gave a report on how Jiraiya had found Orochimaru. Apparently, they were tasked to track me. Fuck, I should have known Danzo would have eyes on the orphans.

He's interested in me now so there's nothing I can do about that. Unless...it's gonna be six or seven years before the Uchiha massacre. He currently doesn't have any Sharingan and he's still missing an arm. So as of right now...he's useless to me. The Uchiha need to go. I need that to happen. Konoha put them in a position of power but they craved more. I know the animosity towards them spurned their hatred towards the village.

But even so...I refuse to believe that every single Uchiha wanted to be part of the coup. So...I made a choice. Danzo will get his Sharingan but I'm going over to the Uchiha clan compound. I need to find those who don't want any part of the conflict and I need to plan how I'm going to get them out. I quietly left the base and headed towards the Uchiha compound. On my way there I observed the remnants of the Kyuubi's attack on the village.

There were doing fairly well repairing the damage but the land still remained ravaged. It will take them a couple more years to completely recover. Then the festivals will start celebrating their hero the late Yondaime Hokage. Another couple years they'll shun the real hero of Konoha. It's interesting that Naruto becomes exalted as their savior after treating him like shit for so long. It's pretty fucking hilarious that Naruto forgives them.

I won't be so forgiving. Those insignificant little fucks will fear me when this is all over. Then they will hate me for it. But eventually...they will worship me for the good I've done. I stopped at the orphanage and went inside. The place looked the same for the most part. I could sense Anbu surrounding the place, probably for Naruto. Speaking of him, guess who's in my old room? They changed it to a small nursery with some old toys lying around.

In a crib lay our hero, wriggling around wrapped in a blue blanket. A woman walked in with a bottle. She looked young maybe twenty or so with brown hair and eyes. She would look so pretty if it weren't for the sneer on her face as she looked down at the baby. Suddenly a thought popped into my head. I hit the woman with a **Control**. I left her with orders to treat him fairly and to make sure the other workers treated him right as well.

There's a plan forming in my head. But this isn't what I'm here to do right now. I put the thought away and went over to the Uchiha compound. Taking my time I used **Control** on each Uchiha member discreetly. I would wait until they were alone before I hit them with the spell and asked if they agreed. Turns out that tensions are brewing between the villagers and the Uchiha clan but it hasn't boiled to the point where they're thinking of a coup.

I'll have to check back with them from time to time while I figure out how to get the ones who don't agree with the coup away from the village. Making my way back to base I noticed yet another high chakra signature following me. I stopped a few miles from the base and walked towards a clearing. Looking around I spotted him. Those yellow eyes peering around in search of me. Okay, so Zetsu's tracking me. Does that mean Obito knows about me?

Eager to find out I turned off my stealth **perks** and stared at the man. He looked ready to run so I hit him with a quick **Observe** ,

 **Black/White Zetsu**

 **Level:82**

 **HP: 200 000 0000**

Huh, a real tough one. Before I could cast a spell on him he disappeared into the forest. Shrugging my shoulders I made my way back to the base. I entered the base and sought out Orochimaru who told me that Jiraiya was chained up in one of the old holding cells. I went down there and peered through the bars. There are a few ways I could go about this situation. As of right now, I can only **Control** him for a very short amount of time.

Unfortunately, right now I don't have the time or patience to deal with the man. So I hit him with a **Forget** , a spell I haven't used in a while, and had Orochimaru send him off to a nearby town. When he wakes up all he'll remember is going on a drunken haze through town. I had to let him go. But I'm not too worried about dealing with him in the future. Before I let him go I had Orochimaru open him up so I could place a special tracking seal in him.

There is no chance he'll ever find it and the seal itself will be powered by his chakra. I have some new tools to aid me in my crusade. Time to put them to work...

 **Meanwhile...**

A scarred, dark-skinned man with blond hair wearing a long blue coat stood before a group of bandits. Their hands and feet were stabbed into the ground with bayonets. They stared at the man in fear as he held a small book in his hands reading out to them,

"Ashes to ashes. Dust to dust. We are nothing, but dust and to dust we shall return. Amen" after he finished he closed the book with a sigh. He had hoped to enter purgatory upon his death. Instead, he awoke in this strange land full of non-believers. The man made a sworn vow that he would cleanse this world of all its wicked ways. As he pulled out two bayonets from his coat on of the bandits whimpered,

"W-who a-are y-you?" the man chuckled as he held his blades in a cross,

"I am but a blade for which my God may wield. But to truly answer your question lad. My name...is Alexander Anderson"

The forest was filled with screams that night as well as the cackling of a madman. In the shadows, Zetsu watched in glee as the scent of blood filled the air. Another one to watch. Another recruit in the making...

 **Brother...you said you fixed this.**

 _He shouldn't be here! I DID fix it. No one else could have possibly made it through._

 **Well, he is going to be a problem. One of HIS worshippers is going to be running around killing people left and right. Should our champion face him...HE may intervene.**

 _No, there is no way he could send his power there. Why would he?_

 **You fool. That man was a vessel for the Divine. For just a few moments he truly was the 'Monster of God'.**

 _Relax brother. Alucard cannot access his full power and neither can Anderson. Tetsu will be fine._

 **Just make sure no more people get through. I'm going to work on the barrier. Should HE send forth his power...then this will all be for nothing.**


	14. Chapter 14: Final Preparations

I like to think that without the **Control** spell being used on the researchers and shinobi on the base they would obey me regardless. So, I tested that and released one of the researchers from the spell. Much to my surprise, his behavior towards me did not change. I waited a couple days to see any changes but he remained the same. So I released my spell from everyone in the base, with the exception of Orochimaru of course. My little stunt caused a new notification to pop up,

 **Ping! You have unlocked the hidden spell effect: Subjugation!**

 **Spell Effects occur when a person or persons have remained under a spell for an extended period of time. Spells such as Control bend the target to your will. After some time under this spell, the target's mind will be forever changed to follow your command. Spell Effects may vary with each spell.**

Cool, now I don't have to keep people under my spell constantly. Orochimaru can stay under the spell for the rest of his unnatural life for all I care. I'm not risking releasing him especially with Alucard and Kin running around the base. Speaking of Kin she's growing into quite the little nuisance. She keeps beating the crap out of my shinobi and the powered-down clones I throw at her. I'm very tempted to hit her with a **Control** just to shut her up but one look from Alucard banished that thought out of my head...for now.

But her training from the other shinobi in the base has been going very well considering most of the shinobi here are only Chuunin level. Damn...I really need to train these guys. Well, speak of the devil Kin's making a beeline right towards me. What does she want? She stopped in front of me giving me a glare,

"Fight me," she said. Um...no. Hell no. Fuck no with a cherry on top? So many ways to go with this...

"Sure, meet me in the training room" I figure it's time to knock her down a few pegs. We made our way to the training room where Alucard stood waiting for us. Surprisingly the only words he said to me were,

"Just make sure she's whole at the end of it." and with that, he left, but he's probably still watching from the shadows. Fucking weirdo. Anyway, Kin stood about a hundred feet from me readying her senbon. I hit her with an **Observe** just to see what I'm dealing with,

 **Kin Tsuchi**

 **Level: 11**

 **HP: 1000/1000**

Yeah...this is gonna be fun! She started off by launching some senbon at me.

 **-500HP!**

"Is that all?" I asked, flicking the stray needles off my chest. Kin snarled as she rushed me. She hit me with a flurry of punches and kicks. I dodged them all effortlessly. I can't believe she took out my men with this garbage. She's got to have an ace in the hole. So, I used my **Reversal Style** and pushed her back, forcing her to jump away. When she landed I appeared behind her and kicked her to the ground. Every hit was a love-tap considering I could kill her with one punch. Kin rolled away from me and got to her feet. Despite the blood dripping down her chin, she grinned at me as she threw another handful of senbon at me. When they hit I felt...strange like my energy was being drained. A notification popped up,

 **Ping! You have been Poisoned!**

 **-100HP per second!**

Damn! When did she cook this up? It's a neat trick but useless against me. I walked towards her ever so slowly. Her eyes widened as she threw even more laced needles at me. I chuckled as I approached,

"Let me be clear Kin..." I said as I looked down at her, "You are nothing compared to me. An insignificant speck in the grand design. If it weren't for Alucard you'd be dead already. But I'll admit...you are gifted." I backed away and gave her a smile. Kin's eyes narrowed,

"And what does that mean?" she asked, I shrugged,

"It just means you'll need some more training. Here, **Kage Bunshin no Jutsu** " I formed a clone. This one had about a quarter of my **health** and chakra. Kin gave the clone a look of uncertainty but I told her,

"This clone isn't like the ones I keep sending you. This one will last as long as it needs to. He will train you to hone your craft. I will give you two years. If you cannot wound me by then you will be cast out of this base." and with that, I left her to the mercy of my clone. I've trained in the dungeons long enough. It's time to work on my other projects.

I went back down to my workshop and made a few more shadow clones to start building **Life Cores** for my machines. The researchers and I figured out how to make a cheaper version of the core using less expensive materials. These will be used for the machines while the good stuff is going to be used for my Androids. Speaking of Androids I gave **Raiden** a few more modifications before I activated him. His skeleton is now coated in adamantium courtesy of yours truly.

Of course, I had to change his design to carry this new part of him. I had to move around some wiring but he should function perfectly regardless. I activated the body and connected him to my network, implanting my **Raiden Persona** into him. Controlling two bodies at once was strange, to say the least. I would compare it to watching your favorite show while trying to beat a boss in a video game. It's feasible but clunky as all hell. I deactivated **Raiden** and put him into a nearby stasis pod.

The other machines activated and stood silently, waiting for my orders. I told them to standby for now. My clones pulled out modified storage scrolls and placed each and every one of the machines into them. I created a dozen more to stay at the base as sentries in case we're ever attacked. The machines in the scrolls will be moved to a backup facility courtesy of Gato. Upon their arrival, they will continue to build themselves until that facility is full. Then I'll send another group to another facility. My machine army will be spread throughout the world.

When the time comes there will be no one to stand in my way. The pieces are being set in place and I will be the one to make the first move. There is so much work to be done...but I have all the time in the world. My opponents will not have such a luxury. But I need to be careful. The timeline has changed thanks to my exposure to Zetsu and Danzo's current interest in me. Along with the arrival of Alucard and my control over Orochimaru, I don't expect that the events in canon will remain the same. I can only hope that things don't change until the Chuunin exam arc. Things will get a little dicey after that so I need to prepare. Time to go to work...

 **2 years later...**

 **Tetsu, (Master of Manipulation, Conjuration, Illusion, Darkness)**

 **Age: 8 (24 in dungeon years)**

 **Level: 88**

 **Stats: EX 1**

 **CONTROL: 100%**

 **Lightning CONTROL: 100%**

 **Allegiance: None**

 **Stat Points: N/A**

 **PP(Perk Points): 57**

So I spent most of my time managing my projects in the base as well as managing Gato's company. I finally had enough materials to build **Deathstroke** but I'm still waiting on the materials for a new **Life Core**. The **Cursed Seal** project was a complete success. I decided it was best not to implement the **Uroboros** with the seal but instead to simply have one with the seal inject themselves when it's active. This grants them a greater permanent stat bonus even when the seal is deactivated. The shinobi in the base have already been given the seal and the formula.

Orochimaru has managed to stay off Jiraiya's radar long enough to gather some more recruits. Seizure of the Land of Rice will commence three years from now. The snake's already talked to some of the clans living in that area Around that time Itachi will have massacred the Uchiha clan with Obito and go off to join the Akatsuki. Every week I take a trip over to Konoha to check on the clan and Itachi to see what their thinking of. The relationship between Konoha and the Uchiha clan is getting weaker by the day.

The clan patriarch Fugaku is losing his patience with the Sandaime. The coup will happen no matter what the Sandaime does to placate the clan...thanks to me. I make sure to use **Control** on the villagers to berate the member of the Uchiha clan for their absence during the Kyuubi attack. There is a good reason for this. I don't want power-hungry Uchiha running around my new world. I will only save those who want nothing to do with the coup.

Thanks to my surveillance I've locked down on a dozen members of the clan. Half of which had the Sharingan. Included in that list is...Sasuke's mother. I can use this to my advantage. Sasuke eventually becomes a strong warrior who helped usher in a new era of peace. Now I have a way to bring him over to my side when the time comes for Orochimaru to recruit him. These visits to Konoha also give me the chance to check up on Danzo to see where his investigation of me is headed. The teams he keeps sending out have scoured the forest where my main base is situated. They've gotten close but thanks to my tampering of the seal array hiding us they just keep running past it. Just another thing I'll have to deal with soon.

Orochimaru has brought me up to speed on another one of his projects, Shin. The test subject created to uncover the secrets of genetics thanks to his unique genetic makeup. I'll be completely honest and say that I didn't know much about the guy. But I did know that soon he'll have numerous Sharingan implanted into him shortly after the Uchiha massacre. After giving away one of his arms he'll leave Orochimaru's side...I can't let that happen. Shin is a madman who needs to be put down. So I had the snake bring me to him.

In another one of his bases in the Land of Fire was Shin, surrounded by his 'sons'. They all shared his pale complexion and blood-red eyes. Once I took a good look at him I knew that I needed to kill him. He had that look in his eye that told me everything I needed to know. The same look could probably be seen in my eyes. The lust for power and control. But unlike him, my power will be used for the greater good of this world. Should he be let loose into the wild I'm sure he'll cause me a fair bit of problems in the future. I hit him with an **Observe** just to see his power level,

 **Shin**

 **Level: 55**

 **HP: 125000/125000**

Alright, I'm guessing he'll get a major power boost once he gets his Sharingan implanted. So he gets to live...for now. Strangely he never spoke to me but only ever acknowledged Orochimaru when we approached him. His 'sons' however looked at me curiously. One of them walked up to me. I gave him a smile which he returned before going back to his work. Nice guys...if not a little creepy. We left them alone and went back to our base to check up on our new projects.

Since the **Cursed Seal** and the **Uroboros** have been such a great help in improving my shinobi I decided that it's finally time to get ourselves some proper equipment. Research into the chakra armor has accelerated tremendously since I became a seal master. The armor itself looks much like the Batman's suit from the **Dark Knight** but without the belt, cowl, the fins on the gauntlets, and the cape. In reality, it's only the outer plating that makes it look like the Batsuit. The chakra armor is really the skin-tight bodysuit covered in seals underneath the plating. The seals absorb the chakra from ninjutsu and use it to harden the armor plates.

The plates were an interesting project on their own. We developed a special chakra metal that hardens the more chakra is fed into it. Physical trauma to the metal doesn't damage the armor as long as there is enough chakra running through it. The plates can hold an enormous amount of chakra. One of the downsides to the armor is that it overheats once it reaches its max capacity. But I wouldn't count on Genin or Chuunin overloading the armor. Jounin could possibly overload the armor but it would still take a lot.

Another downside to the armor is that to make it flexible we had to space out the plates. The bodysuit can take a normal kunai and explosive shrapnel. But if you were to throw a chakra enhanced projectile in just the right places my armor won't be good for much after that. The vital organs are covered by the armor but getting hit in the spaces between the armor will still hurt and probably slow you down. This is only the first draft of the armor. I'm thinking of adding some cybernetics to it once we have the proper materials.

But for now, this armor will do for my foot-soldiers. I'll make my own personal armor at a later date but I'll still wear the bodysuit under my shinobi garb. Weapons for my foot-soldiers will be limited to chakra metal swords. Thanks to my **Kenjutsu Mastery perk** I've written down a few easy-to-learn kenjutsu styles for my soldiers. The swords aren't that hard to make, it's just that they're fucking expensive. But it's a good thing I'm rich now.

The Androids, on the other hand, will receive only the best equipment available. The bodies currently in production are going to be part of a special project I've called **Replicant**. Since these bodies are all going to be connected to my network they will be able to communicate with me wherever they are. My first moves are going to startle my opposition so I need a proper spy network to see what they're up to. **Deathstroke** will be my spy in the Akatsuki while these other models will be placed into every council in every Hidden Village.

They will infiltrate the villages they are assigned to and replace high-ranking officials within the councils for each village's Kage. I've developed a seal that acts much like a flash drive for the human mind. When placed it will copy the memories of whoever it has been used on. Every memory and experience will be copied onto the seal. When placed on another the memories will transfer. My Androids should be able to process the massive influx of information and use that to replace whoever they wish. Essentially I've made the ultimate interrogation tool.

But that project won't be able to commence for another year since the **Life Cores** take a lot of resources to make. I'm fine with that since the timeline up to Naruto's first volume remains intact thanks to my intervention. My **Replicants** will also be used to replace the Uchiha members I plan on getting out of the village. I've had Orochimaru create cadavers that look exactly like said Uchiha. The Androids will substitute them quickly enough that no one will notice they're not really Uchiha. I've always presumed that most of the Uchiha clan was asleep when they were wiped out. Hopefully, Obito won't notice. I'll have to keep my eye on him when the time comes.

Suddenly a wave of memories hit me. The **Shadow Clone** I left for Kin two years ago...it finally dispelled. She's been working hard to find a way to beat me and as per my orders, my clone trained her to do just that. I waited for her in the training room, eager to see what she cooked up. She arrived wearing the special chakra armor, modified to fit her small frame and with even more spacing between the plates. What took me by surprise was the arrogant smirk plastered on her face. I chuckled a bit. Did she really think she could beat me?

I know everything my clone taught her. My **Reversal Style** along with chakra suppression seals won't stop me. Other than that my clone only taught her what she asked for, Kenjutsu. So why is she being cocky? I watched as she pulled a storage scroll out onto the floor. In a puff of smoke, she summoned a pair of daggers. They were about a foot long each and had a strange green glow. I hit them with an **Observe** ,

 **Caustic Daggers**

 **Damage: 500**

 **Boosts:**

 **+100% Chance to Poison**

 **+250 Toxic Damage per second**

Damn, I wonder how she made those? I didn't have time to question this as she sprinted towards me. In a flash, I summoned my sword the **Obsidian Blade** and blocked her strikes. She came at me with quick jabs and slashes with the daggers. Blocking constantly I waited for an opening but she wouldn't let up. My senses flared as she struck once again,

 **Ping! You have been Poisoned!**

 **-300HP per second!**

Fuck! She hid senbon launchers in her gauntlets catching me off guard. The **Health** loss I could deal with but this shit fucking burns. Kin launched another hail of senbon towards me. I used my **Ninja Run** to get behind her, eager to end this in one shot I swung my sword down only for it to be blocked by her daggers. Once again we were locked in a dance of death. She's gotten pretty good this past couple of years. But what else did she have in store for me?

Suddenly Kin jumped back and grinned as she flared her chakra. Okay, enough fooling around. I hit the max speed on my **Ninja Run** and sprinted towards her. Time slowed as I neared her with my sword in hand, ready to slice her in two. But then I froze as a pit formed in the bottom of my gut. Something was wrong. Kin took her chance and stabbed me in the gut. I fell to my knees as the pain flared. I ignored the notification and looked up at her as blood dribbled down the corners of my mouth,

"W-what d-did y-you do to me?" I stuttered as she yanked the dagger out of my gut. She smiled down at me,

"Your clone helped train me in what I needed to kill you. I watched him just as much as he was watching me. I knew I needed an edge against you so I worked in secret. Alucard-sama created these daggers for me while I added my own special touch to it. I knew that you are powerful enough to crush me like a bug. So I had to create something powerful enough to put you down" as she spoke I took a look at the notification I ignored just moments before,

 **Ping! You have been infected by an unknown virus!**

 **Healing Disabled!**

 **Chakra Disabled!**

The lab...all those viruses and research notes from the **Resident Evil** dungeon. She created a virus that circumvented the **Uroboros** and severely weakened me. I coughed out some blood before I spoke,

"Ha...impressive. You've wounded me. But that doesn't mean you've won..." Kin's eyes widened as I stood. The wounds faded away into nothing. The training room shimmered as in it's place was a dark forest. I picked up my sword and placed it back in my inventory. I could see the true fear radiating off of her in waves. It was...delicious.

"What you failed to comprehend is that my clone has access to my powers. Powers that made you think you were smart enough to reverse engineer a highly complex array of viruses. My clone knew what he was doing from the get-go. He, well...I could read you like a book. Alucard may have given you some nice daggers but you wanted to humiliate me." as I spoke the trees around us rustled. Kin glared at me,

"What is this? What game are you playing?!" she shrieked, picking up her daggers.

"You impressed me with your skills. But you have much to learn from me. You plotted my downfall so I believe a fitting punishment is in order. For the next three days, you will continue to plan my demise only to fail each and every time. For each failure, Alucard will see that you were not worth his tutelage. Welcome to your new **Hell** " and with that, I left her alone in her room.

Her mind tried to fight the **Illusion** for those next three days but I was much too powerful for her to stand against me. Alucard understood that she toed the line. He detests traitors with a passion. So he feels that my mental torture on Kin was a fitting punishment for her. All this planning and preparation has me excited. How can anyone stand in my way now?

 **Meanwhile...**

Anderson dodged the kunai flying towards him, deflecting a few with his bayonets. The shinobi fighting against him moved as he rushed them at blinding speeds. His holy weapons slashing through the air. One by one they fell to his might. The last man standing fell to his knees,

"Please...please I beg of you!" he sobbed as Anderson neared him. The priest pulled his bible out of his coat and read,

"You should not fear me but fear what comes after. If anyone does not love the Lord Jesus Christ, let them be accursed at His coming. God save you from your fate. Amen!" and with that he shut his book and stabbed the man in the eye, killing him instantly. Anderson was growing tired of these heathens challenging him. But as long as they refused to serve his Lord he would continue to slaughter each and every one of them. There was one man in particular whom he had heard was practicing the religion of a demon, slaughtering anyone who got in his way. His name was...Hidan.


	15. Chapter 15: Alliances Part 1

**Five years later...**

Itachi stood outside the clan compound. He stared at his home for several moments before he readied his sword. He entered the compound faster than the guards could blink, killing them easily. His Sharingan flared as his 'partner' stood alongside him. Within the compound, an elderly woman's eyes narrowed,

"This is Sable team. Targets one and two are on the field. Commencing extraction" she whispered as she entered a small room with five others. Each of them held a body identical to their own. They placed each body on a bed and tucked them in, leaving the compound without another word. Itachi tore through the compound killing everyone he saw. Until he stopped at one room. The people there felt...wrong. But they were breathing and they had active chakra signatures. So he brushed off the feeling and killed them quickly as to not let them suffer.

One by one the Uchiha fell to Itachi's blade. His partner took care of the stragglers. He left some parting words for his brother, Sasuke, and left him alone in the bloody compound that was once his home. Nearby a young man, no older than thirteen, watched as Itachi left. He stood there with a manic grin as he spoke,

"Sable team, good work. Return to base and make sure our guests are comfortable. Inform Orochimaru that the deed is done. It's his turn to play" he walked briskly into the streets of Konoha, making sure to keep to the shadows. He made his way to a hotel giving the receptionist, a young brunette, a charming smile as he checked in. In his room stood a snake-like man holding a white arm in his hands,

"Orochimaru" the boy addressed him, the man bowed as he offered the arm to the boy. He looked over the appendage and pulled out a needle with a black fluid within it. He injected the arm with the needle and watched as the veins in the arm pulsed and twitched for just a moment before it returned to its lifeless state. The boy handed the arm to Orochimaru,

"You know what to do. Make sure that nothing goes wrong during your meeting. I will see you in a week's time to see if the formula worked" he said as he handed the arm back to the man. Orochimaru nodded and jumped out the window, vanishing into the night. The boy sighed as he laid down on his bed,

'Soon' he thought, as he drifted off to sleep. He slept soundly to the sounds of the villagers' screams of terror when they happened upon the massacred Uchiha clan. The next morning the boy awoke to a knock at his door, he opened it to the receptionist who flashed him a smile as she handed him a tray of food,

"Your breakfast Tetsu-san. Just as you asked" she said placing the tray on a nearby table. Tetsu returned her smile,

"Thank you Miori-san. I trust that my room will not be disturbed during the day? I prefer to clean up my own messes" he said. Miori nodded,

"Of course Tetsu-san, I'll be sure to let the staff know of your request" just as she was about to leave Tetsu grabbed her arm, pulling her towards him. She squeaked as she looked into his soft blue eyes. Tetsu planted a light kiss to her quivering lips,

"Stay awhile...Miori" he whispered. Tetsu left the room an hour later leaving a very satisfied Miori behind. He smirked,

"Gotta thank Kin for the practice when I get back," he said to himself as he walked out into the busy streets of Konoha. The funeral for the slain members of the Uchiha clan was announced to take place tomorrow. The people were in shock that such a powerful clan had been wiped out by one boy, barely a man. Tetsu walked around the village briskly, fully aware of the suspicious glances from the shinobi he passed. He stood at six feet, his white hair tied back in a short ponytail. He wore a simple blue kimono with a pair of black sandals. Strapped to his hip was a sheathed katana.

Tetsu looked up at the sky. The clouds were rolling in with the wind. Tomorrow there would be rain. A sad day for all except for Tetsu who had a wide smile on his face. He walked slowly towards the Hokage Tower. The previous morning he had booked an appointment with the Hokage. He entered the Hokage's office to see the face of a grim Sandaime. He waved me over with a small smile,

"Welcome to Konoha, Tetsu-san. I trust you're finding the village well?" he asked. Tetsu nodded,

"Yes," he replied, "But the village does not seem to share my...wellness towards it. A shame for my arrival to happen on such a tragic day" Tetsu pulled a scroll from within his kimono, placing it on the desk. The Sandaime took the scroll and looked over it, raising an eyebrow at the contents within,

"The Land of Sound?" he asked, Tetsu chuckled,

"It was formerly the Land of Rice. The council I represent has since bought the land from the former Daimyo and has united the small bloodline clans within its borders. This meeting is a simple formality to introduce Otogakure. The newly established shinobi village." he replied. The Sandaime looked over the scroll with a pensive look,

"Your...council wishes for an alliance with Konoha. I presume that the arrangement was brought to the Fire Daimyo?" Tetsu nodded,

"He expressed concern at first since we are a new village. But once we told him of our current clientele he agreed it would be best to have us at your side. As long as you'll have us of course. We are willing to forward some of our richer clients to your village should you accept" he said. The Sandaime chuckled giving the boy a smile,

"Well, perhaps this will brighten such a sad day. I will bring this to my council. Meet me here tomorrow morning. I will let you know our decision" and with that, he dismissed the boy who left with a small bow to the Hokage. In a blur, two Anbu appeared before the Hokage bowing they're heads. The Sandaime sighed,

"Keep eyes on him at all times but don't take action until you deem it necessary. Bring him to me should he become a problem" the Anbu nodded, both of them disappearing in a swirl of leaves. The Sandaime took the scroll in his hand and walked towards the council chambers. All the clan heads and the high-ranking civilians had gathered just moments before. To discuss the fall of the Uchiha clan and how to move forward. Now the Sandaime had one more piece of news to bring to them...

Tetsu walked amongst the people in the crowded streets of Konoha. Merchants and shopkeepers haggled with their customers while children screamed as they chased one another. Despite the cool air and the darkened sky business went on as usual. Eventually, Tetsu had made his way to a small clearing away from all the noise of the village. It was the peaceful lull that overtook the young man as he breathed slowly. He closed his eyes and took a moment to enjoy the cool breeze before he spoke,

"I know you're there, come on out so we can have a chat" he opened his eyes to find two Anbu members facing him. He raised his eyebrow,

"Um...I meant the boy watching us from the bushes over there" he said as he pointed behind them. The bushes shook for a moment then fell still. Tetsu sighed,

"A shame. He probably wanted to see this sword. It's the one request most people ask of me. I guess I'll just show it to you two instead" suddenly he found two short blades at his throat. The Anbu with the Cat mask spoke with a female voice,

"Keep your blade sheathed child. You would do well to remember that you are a guest of this village. This training field is reserved for our shinobi. Leave this place at once" she said. Tetsu shrugged as the Anbu sheathed their blades and disappeared in a swirl of leaves. He walked along the roadside making sure to avoid merchant carts barrelling through the street. As he walked he took in his surroundings. Eventually, the marketplace and busy streets slowly gave way to rundown houses and seedy people watching his every move.

Tetsu could care less for anyone foolish enough to try and rob him. The Anbu watching him would see to his safety...or not. A group of men all dressed in tattered rags stood in Tetsu's path. They wielded a variety of crude knives and machetes. One of the men in the group stepped forward,

"That's a quite the blade you have strapped to your hip boy. Hand it over" he growled at Tetsu brandishing his own rusty sword menacingly. Tetsu sighed as he unsheathed his blade. The black metal glowed a pale blue as he held it above his head,

"I'm going to give all of you two chances to get out of my way," he said. The group of men laughed while the man in front of the group spoke,

"That's a nice offer son. But I'll do you one better. Hand over your sword now and I'll keep my boys from tearing you apart!" he shrieked, madness gleaming in his eyes. Tetsu smirked,

"One," he said waving the sword down. In a flash of light, each of the men's weapons fell apart in pieces. The men stumbled back in fear. Tetsu pointed his sword at them and they all ran into the nearby alleys. The teen chuckled as he sheathed his sword, continuing to walk the road without a care in the world. The two Anbu watching him from the shadows tensed slightly as his eyes roamed their hiding spot. But they relaxed as he walked down the narrow path.

After a few minutes, he stood in front of a dilapidated building. Tetsu looked up at it as the memories hit him. The old orphanage where it all began. He turned his back to the place to see his Anbu followers facing him. The one in the Cat mask walked towards him,

"Why are you here?" she asked. Tetsu sighed,

"You should have just watched from the shadows. Don't you know..." he said as his eyes glowed a deep crimson,

"Curiosity killed the Cat"

 **Meanwhile...**

Talks of a possible alliance with the new Hidden Village sparked arguments amongst the Clan Heads. Mainly the motivations of the newly-formed Land of Sound and why they wished for an alliance with the Hidden Leaf. Danzo, the old war-hawk stood behind the Hokage as he watched the council argue. His meeting with Orochimaru the previous night took the forefront of his mind. The snake had told him that he was busy dealing with the Akatsuki and his new ward, Tetsu.

It turns out that boy has helped complete some of his experiments. He was turning out to be quite the prodigy in every field. Orochimaru had told him there was a way to implant multiple Sharingan onto his frail body without the chance for rejection. He trusted the snake enough to stay true to his word. After all, he was still loyal to Root. Orochimaru had also told him of the success he has had with the Land of Sound. With so many bloodline abilities to play with it is a miracle the snake held himself back from tearing into each and every one of them to learn their secrets.

But it seems that the snake has some self-control when it comes to that. The village itself, Otogakure, has created some ferocious shinobi that are loyal to Orochimaru which in turn made them loyal to Danzo. To have a whole village of shinobi at his disposal. The possibilities are endless. With their strength behind Konoha, it would never fall. The Hidden Leaf would truly be the strongest shinobi village in all of the Elemental Nations.

So with this in mind, he urged the Sandaime to go through with the alliance. Eventually, the Clan Heads settled down and decided that the word of the Hokage would decide the fate of the Land of Sound. The Sandaime sent word to the Anbu to collect the messenger that had given them the offer to give him the good news. Konoha graciously accepts an alliance with Oto. Danzo smiled and returned to his hidden base, preparing his body for the Sharingan...

 **Back to Tetsu...**

The two Anbu lay unconscious at Tetsu's feet. The teen chuckled as he sheathed his sword. They stood no chance against him. Reaching out he sensed no one nearby so he pulled out two special storage scrolls from his kimono. Placing the two Anbu within the scrolls two people, a man and a woman, approached him. They looked completely identical to the Anbu whom he had defeated save for the red glow in their eyes. He handed them the scrolls,

"Take their memories and settle into their lives. You two will be my first agents placed in Konoha. You both know the protocol. This is a stealth operation. Should you be detected and you cannot evacuate you have my permission to activate the **Black Box**." he said. The two nodded and disappeared in a swirl of leaves. Tetsu walked back to the hotel to find a note left for him in his room. The Hokage wished to speak with him the next morning with good news. Tetsu smiled as he read the note, crumpling it in his hand as he retired for the evening.

The next morning he entered the Hokage Tower. The receptionist sent him up to the Hokage's office where he found a peculiar sight. A young girl probably seven or eight years old stood her ground arguing with the Sandaime,

"I don't care! They deserved every last feather in the shop!" her blonde hair that was tied in pig-tails shook with every word. Her ocean blue eyes shined with determination against the old man who sighed as he rubbed his temples. Tetsu cleared his throat,

"Um...is this a bad time?" he asked as the Hokage and the girl looked to him. The Hokage looked sheepish while the girl blushed moving to hide behind the old man. The Sandaime shook his head,

"No, no. It's fine. Please come in" he replied gesturing to the chair in front of his desk. He ushered the girl from behind him,

"Oh, Tetsu-san, this is Naruko. Say hello Naruko-chan" the girl blushed looking down at the floor,

"H-hello..." she stuttered. Tetsu smiled walking towards the girl kneeling down in front of her. He pinched her cheek lightly causing her to shriek in indignation,

"Well aren't you a cute one" he gushed pulling on her cheek. He chuckled as she slapped his hand away,

"Meanie..." she mumbled as she crossed her arms. Tetsu smirked as he ruffled her hair. She left the room in a huff not bothering to say goodbye to the Hokage who sighed at her actions,

"I'm sorry for her behavior Tetsu-san. I was just scolding her for a little prank she pulled. Shall we move on to business?" he said making his way to his desk. Tetsu waved his hand,

"It's fine. I was just like her when I was younger. Now the note left for me said you had some good news?" he asked. The Sandaime smiled,

"Yes, our council has come to a decision. We will take you up on your offer and sign a treaty forming an alliance with the Land of Sound. There is one problem, however..." he said with a frown,

"We are currently in an alliance with Sunagakure. To ensure that this will not encroach on our alliance with them I will require that this offer is brought to the Kazekage as well." Tetsu nodded,

"Of course. My council has thought of this and has written up another treaty for me to deliver to Suna. We wouldn't want to cause any conflict with your allies after all." he said. The Sandaime nodded as he stood with his hand out,

"Then it seems that our business is concluded. We will sign the treaty once we receive a confirmation with the Kazekage. I trust that you will be leaving soon?" he asked. Tetsu stood and shook the old man's hand,

"Of course. But I will be remaining in the village until I receive Suna's copy of the treaty. I just need to send word of your conditions for the alliance and I should be out of your hair by the end of the week. Thank you for your part in the treaty Hokage-sama." with a light bow the Hokage dismissed the young man. Once Tetsu left two Anbu appeared before the Hokage. The one in the Cat mask spoke,

"We followed him yesterday Hokage-sama. He simply explored the village. Nothing to report" the Hokage nodded,

"Good, let's hope it stays that way. I want eyes on him to ensure he's safe until he leaves. Go, I need to send word to Suna. Hopefully, they accept the treaty as well..." he said, he waved his hand dismissing them. Once he was sure they had left he pulled out his pipe. He could only hope that Suna would accept Tetsu's offer. One can never have too many friends...

As he walked back to his hotel Tetsu noticed movement in the corner of his eye. He placed a hand on his sword and spun around ready to face his enemy. The empty road greeted him in return. He sniffed the air as his eyes roamed the empty street. All he found was a box propped up on a nearby fence. Tetsu walked over to the box and poked at it a couple times. Suddenly his sense flared as he jumped away to avoid...cardboard shuriken? They sailed harmlessly into the wind.

He spotted the girl from earlier, Naruko, running into a nearby alley. He breathed in the cool air and grinned as he simply walked back to his hotel,

"Interesting...but it's too soon. Maybe when we meet again...Naruko-chan" he said to himself. After a few minutes, he made his way back to his hotel room where a messenger hawk waited patiently at his window. He waved the hawk away and put a finger to his temple,

"Alpha team. Konoha has accepted just as we thought he would. I need Suna's copy of the treaty signed and sent to Konoha by the end of the week" and with that, he retired for the night.

 **Meanwhile...**

Danzo smiled as he flexed his new arm. It's incredibly pale complexion marred by the numerous Sharingan eyes implanted within it. At the shoulder a face reminiscent of the First Hokage. It took him a moment to get used to his new Sharingan eye implanted within him but he endured. He felt strong again. To have the power of the Mangekyou Sharingan at his disposal. As well as an entire village of capable shinobi at his beck and call. The old war-hawk felt young again.

Orochimaru grinned as he watched Danzo marvel at his newfound power. The snake knew it wouldn't last but he would hold his tongue. This operation has been in the works for years. His master promised him that Konoha would burn and he had faith that his master would deliver. The formula injected into the arm would take some time to take effect. But by the time Danzo realizes it, it will be too late to save him. The snake smiled at Shin who stood in the corner of the dark room staring at himself in the mirror with his new Sharingan eyes. That traitor will be dealt with as soon as his master gives the word...

 **Three days later...**

Tetsu spent the next three days exploring the village. He enjoyed the sights and sounds of the Hidden Leaf. Naruko spent those days ambushing the teen wherever he went. But every time he countered her she ran off before he could talk to her. Tetsu figured she would come around...eventually. For now, he spent his remaining time in the village getting acquainted with the people. Every now and then he would find a missing pet, stop some random thief, and even help out at the various shops in the marketplace.

He was becoming popular with the villagers. In fact, some store owners that had once held malice for Naruko let her in since Tetsu spoke to them. Nobody knows what he said but the store owners looked terrified once Tetsu was done with him. After some deliberation, the other store owners decided to treat the girl no different than they would treat anyone else. They were rewarded with Naruko not vandalizing their stores anymore. Tetsu also promised them a special price on products brought in from the Land of Sound. They were skeptical at first but with his increasing popularity with the village, they decided to accept the young man's offer.

On the last day of his visit, Tetsu visited the Hokage to bid him farewell. But once he reached the village gates there stood Naruko in his path. Tetsu stood looking down at her with a raised eyebrow. Suddenly she hugged him tightly as she whispered,

"Thank you..." Tetsu smiled as he ruffled her hair,

"Anytime kiddo. Have the old man send me a letter if things get tough eh? Here..." he pulled a silver necklace from his kimono, it shined brilliantly in the sun. The necklace held a small sapphire on it. He put the necklace around her neck,

"If you're ever in danger break the chain and I'll be there in a flash," he said as she once again looked up at him. He gave her a grin,

"Now go on. Don't let anyone bring you down. But when they try...give them hell!" he gave her a thumbs up which she returned with a smile. Naruko giggled as she ran off back to the village. Tetsu walked forward once again only to be met with a masked Jounin in his path. His headband was tilted to cover his left eye,

"Why help her? You could have done anything else in this village but you decided to help a little girl you don't even know. What's your game here?" he asked. Tetsu chuckled,

"I helped her because I saw how the villagers looked at her. I saw the way she was treated and decided to do something about it. I spent the rest of my time here making sure she was going to be treated just like anyone else. I made sure she wouldn't be shunned by something she has no control over!" at this the Jounin rushed Tetsu and held a kunai to the teen's throat. His lone eye glared at him,

"Choose your next words carefully. What you just said is an S-ranked secret. How can you possibly know what she is?" he spat, pressing the kunai further. Tetsu sneered,

"I've seen how the Jinchuriki are treated. I've been to the other villages that have them. The Yondaime was strong but no one has the power to kill a demon like the Kyuubi. Besides...who else would the Yondaime seal the demon into other than his daughter?" the teen jumped back and unsheathed his sword. The Jounin pulled his headband up revealing...a Sharingan eye. Tetsu grinned,

"I knew it. Kakashi of the Sharingan finally reveals himself. Or would you rather be called the Copycat Ninja?" he taunted the man as he slipped into a stance. Suddenly swords found their way onto both Kakashi's and Tetsu's throats. Two Anbu stood with their swords in hand. The Sandaime appeared between them, he shifted his gaze to Kakashi,

"Stand down! This young man is a guest of this village and he will be treated as such. Do you understand me?" he said letting out some **Killing Intent**. Kakashi shuddered as he relaxed his stance. Then the Sandaime looked to Tetsu,

"And you...how could you possibly know of Naruko-chan's parentage?" Tetsu shrugged,

"You keep a picture of the Yondaime in your office and pictures of his younger years are public record. Just take away the whiskers and Naruko looks just like him," he said. The Sandaime sighed and waved the Anbu away. Both of them nodded and disappeared in a swirl of leaves. The old man stepped towards Tetsu,

"What you have discovered can be punishable by death should you ever reveal it to anyone. If I find that your village council knows this information I will personally see that your village never gains an alliance with any other Hidden Village. Are we clear?" he said. The young man nodded,

"Of course. I just wanted to help. Her secret's safe with me, I can promise you that Hokage-sama. Just promise me one thing. Help her become the best she can be. The way I see it, I've done more for her than this village ever has in just under a week. Pay attention to how your villagers see her." he said. And with that Tetsu left the Hokage with that final message. The old man could only think to himself,

'Have I truly failed your daughter Minato-kun? Has this old fool been blind all these years? No...I will not tarnish your final act. I promise...she will be cherished'

Similar thoughts sprung up with Kakashi as the Sandaime made his way back to the Hokage Tower. But he brushed these thoughts aside. He needed to clear his head. The Jounin wasn't about to be fooled by some child. Next time they met he would ensure Tetsu would never see Naruko again...

 **Hours later...**

Once he knew he was far enough from the village Tetsu picked up the pace eventually running faster than the naked eye. He stopped by a clearing to find Orochimaru standing there waiting for him. The snake bowed to the teen when he approached,

"The operation was a complete success. As you predicted Shin escaped with the Sharingan I implanted into him" he said. Tetsu chuckled,

"Good, he's in for a surprise when he tries to interfere with our operations. We'll leave him be until he approaches us directly. Good job Orochimaru. You've done well" he said. Orochimaru smiled,

"Thank you Tetsu-sama. Without your help I would have never achieved the wonderful leaps in my research" he said. Tetsu nodded,

"You're very welcome Orochimaru. Now, where are we on Project: Revival?" he asked. The snake grimaced,

"Not so well, unfortunately. The process still requires a human sacrifice and the control-seal implanted within the subject." Tetsu nodded,

"It's fine Orochimaru. I never expected this project to be done overnight. We still have five years to perfect it. Now come along. We have work to do" and with that the two left the clearing, unaware of the man watching them from the shadows...


	16. Chapter 16: Alliances Part 2

Travelers will tell you stories of madmen and monsters waiting at the end of the road. Bandits and raiders have learned to heed these stories in fear of such men. But the same can't be said for any aspiring shinobi looking for recognition from their respective villages. A group of five shinobi gathered together with one goal in mind, to kill the mad priest known as 'Father Anderson'. There wasn't much known about the man only that he used strange knives as weapons and that he was incredibly fast.

These shinobi had all tried and failed to pass their Chunin exams time and time again. All of them remained in the Genin reserves for over a decade, not even worth a field promotion during the Third Shinobi War. Not to say they weren't skilled. In fact, they were powerful shinobi in their own right. It's merely the simple fact that they constantly failed missions due to their lust for glory and a general lack of common sense. Which was probably why they decided to sneak out of their village to kill a man known to kill anything in his path. But you know what? If you believe in yourself and work together you can accomplish anything!

"Please no!"

Well, you can accomplish **almost** anything. As long as you know your limits...which these shinobi did not. The final member of the team cowered under the gaze of Anderson who looked at him in disgust. They tried to ambush him while he was in the middle of his prayer. A cowardly act but Anderson did get a laugh from seeing the looks on their faces when he stood up with multiple kunai in his chest. This world just didn't seem to want to embrace his faith. But ever the vigilant paladin he would continue making his mark on this world.

"Ah, I've finally found you" the priest spun around to see a shirtless man with slicked-back silver hair walking towards him. The man held a red scythe with three blades over his shoulder. He kept his eyes on Anderson giving him a manic grin,

"I've heard stories about you motherfucker!" he laughed as Anderson brandished his blades,

"You spit the teachings of a false god! Remember me fucker! My name is Hidan and I will show you Jashin!" he screamed as he rushed Anderson who jumped back throwing blade after blade at the man. But no matter how many bayonets he threw no matter how much blood was spilled Hidan kept swinging his scythe. Eventually, Hidan was able to graze Anderson's cheek with his mighty weapon before the priest jumped back.

Hidan laughed as he licked the blood off his scythe,

"HAHAHAHAHA! You've lost heathen!" he shrieked as he formed a circle with a triangle within it in his own blood. He licked Anderson's blood from his scythe,

"I will punish you in the name of a god..." he whispered stabbing himself with his weapon. Anderson's eyes widened in shock as the same wound appeared in his stomach. He fell to the ground blood pouring from his wounds freely. Hidan smiled through the pain,

"Where is your god now?!" he yelled as he drove the blades of his scythe deeper and deeper into himself. Anderson slowly stood as his regeneration kicked in prompting Hidan to continue to mutilate himself which in turn worsened Anderson's wounds. The priest grunted as the pain coursed through his body. But he would not let this man win! He rushed Hidan, tackling the silver-haired man to the ground and out of his circle. Anderson stabbed the man and saw that the wounds did not appear on him. He grinned down at Hidan,

"A blood-ritual circle. Looks like you've made a deal with a demon" he said as he threw Hidan onto a nearby tree. He quickly stabbed several bayonets into the man pinning him to the tree. With a grin, he pulled another blade from his coat and with a swift slice he chopped the man's head clean off. Before it could fall to the ground he stabbed the head into the tree. Despite all this Hidan's head continued to speak,

"You motherfucker! Do you know how much this fucking hurts?!" he shrieked. Anderson ignored the man as he methodically sliced Hidan's body into many, many pieces while the man watched in anger. The bespectacled priest used his hands to dig a large hole into the ground. Thanks to his strength it only took a couple hours to dig the hole six feet deep. Anderson placed the pieces of Hidan into the hole as well as the man's scythe. Finally, he grabbed Hidan's head and without another word he tossed it in and buried the man who screamed profanities until he could be heard no more.

Anderson wiped his bloody hands and shouldered his coat. The hot sun had been bearing down on him all day. He walked away from the forest eager to find a town to rest at. Once he was clear from the scene a hooded man stepped out of the shadows. He held a shovel in his hands and used it to dig up the fresh dirt to find Hidan inside. He picked up the man's head and examined it for a few moments before placing it and the remaining body parts into a storage scroll. Placing a finger on his temple he closed his eyes and said,

" **Zealot** has been acquired. But we have a new player on the field. Sending memory...yes sir. Returning to base now." and with that, he ran off into the lush forest.

 **Otogakure...**

I should have expected changes to take place. I've permanently changed the future timeline and the course of this world's history. Over the past five years, I've been planning my next course of action. I predict that the Chunin Exam arc will continue as planned but only because I will have direct control over that event. Naruto being Naruko...I truly didn't expect that. I did check in with the orphanage workers through the mental link I had with them but they never told me she was a girl. Only that the child was safe. Nevertheless, I can use this to my advantage. I just need to make sure I keep a good rapport with Konoha...for now.

I approached one of the many buildings embedded into the large mountain that was Otogakure and entered the base level. There I found the surviving Uchiha members in a large room with comfortable beds and adequate lighting. Mikoto Uchiha the matriarch of the once great clan approached me,

"Who are you?" she demanded of me clenching her fists. I chuckled at her feeble attempts to threaten me,

"I'm the man who saved you all from extinction. From your son no less Mikoto-san" I said giving my hidden guards mental orders to stand down. I gave her a quick **Observe** just to see how strong she was,

 **Mikoto Uchiha**

 **Level: 33**

 **HP: 37000/37000**

Hm, well that's to be expected of a former Jounin. It's a shame she doesn't possess the Sharingan but she still has her uses. I looked into her eyes,

"Well, it seems you can speak for your remaining clansmen. I would be happy to answer any questions you may have for me" I said as two of my shinobi placed two chairs into the room facing each other. I sat down and motioned for her to do the same. Mikoto reluctantly sat in the chair and crossed her arms,

"What do you mean extinction? And what does my son have to do with this?" I chuckled at her questions making her glare at me in anger,

"Well to answer your questions I need you to answer a few of my own. Did you know of the Uchiha clan's plan for a coup?" I asked her. Her eyes widened in shock,

"H-How do you know about that?" she stuttered. I sighed,

"I have eyes and ears everywhere. You should be grateful. Your son would have kill you had I not intervened." I said. Mikoto looked at me with questioning eyes,

"What do you want then? The Sharingan?" she demanded. I smiled,

"No, I already have enough from the slaughter of your clan." at this Mikoto lunged at me from her chair, wrapping her hands around my neck. I chuckled as I stood despite her attempts to strangle me,

"Itachi left Sasuke alive," I said as I wrenched her hands off me and squeezed her wrists. Mikoto gasped as the pain coursed through her,

"One day Sasuke is going to become a great warrior. He will be responsible for true peace within this world. But I need Itachi on board. So if you're not going to help me willingly well...let's just say I have ways to get you on my side" I let her go sending her to the ground. Quickly I hit her and the rest of the Uchiha with the **Control** spell. I had hoped to do this another way. It doesn't matter. I have Sasuke's mother in the palm of my hands as well as enough Sharingan for my researchers to play with.

Project Copycat was in the works a few months ago. Now we can set it in motion. Besides, if I were to somehow lose the Sharingan in the project then I can just pluck the eyes out of one of my fresh Uchiha. For now, I'll let my researchers deal with that while I deal with my new...guest. I hadn't expected Alexander Anderson to find his way into this world but I knew I had to be cautious around the man. My spies along the trade routes in the Land of Fire spotted him about a year ago. Ever since then they've been trying to gather as much information on him as they could.

Then Hidan showed up to kill him. To be honest I didn't expect Anderson to win that fight but it seems he's just as strong as he ever was in Hellsing. Whatever the outcome I had one of my androids waiting to collect the loser of that fight. I made my way into the sub-levels of the current base and walked towards the still screaming head of Hidan,

"FUCK YOU! I'LL GUT EVERY SINGLE ONE OF YOU FUCKING PIGS!" I chuckled as I neared him. The androids handling him placed the head into a glass box on a metal table. I approached the table and examined him. If he weren't so arrogant in his faith to Jashin then he might be a half-decent warrior. But he relies too heavily on his 'immortality' to the point where he thinks he's invincible. But just like with his fight with Shikamaru in canon if someone figures out how his technique works it can be used against him. I just want to know how he made his deal with Jashin. After that...well, I always need new target dummies for the new recruits. Walking away from the screaming head I made my way to another part of the facility.

Otogakure's creation was built on a promise to the surrounding clans of this land. A promise to make them stronger than they ever were. My **Uroboros** manufacturing line was the hardest to get going but we got it done. I've taught Orochimaru my version of the **Cursed Seal** to give to the most loyal of his followers. Yes, he's the face of this entire operation. Most of the shinobi here don't even know that I exist and the ones who do would never betray me. While the shinobi upstairs continue to train with the snake I remain down here plotting our next course.

My androids have done most of the legwork for me. They still cost a pretty penny to make but I've instructed Gato to expand whenever it's feasible. His company has grown over three times its original worth thanks to this move. And my machine lifeform creation remains ongoing under the watchful eye of Stubs who remains in his Medium Biped body. Raiden has been making a name for himself in the Land of Water. Bandits and shinobi alike have taken to calling him the 'White Devil'. It's a fitting name for the white-haired swordsman.

Soon he will make his way to Kirigakure to aid in the rebellion. Once he makes contact I'll personally oversee the operation. I need to know just how powerful Yagura is. If I can't **Control** him then I'll just seal him away for study. But I'm getting ahead of myself. Right now I need to deal with the Kazekage and to do that I need a certain snake to come along. As I walked I noticed the air shift ever so slightly. I grinned as I summoned my sword and used it to block the hail of senbon coming towards me. Moving quickly I focused my lightning chakra into my sword,

" **Lightning Release: Lightning Slash!** " I swung my blade sending an arc of lightning into the darkness. I jumped back to avoid two golden arrows. Chuckling I sheathed my blade and whispered,

" **Ninja Run: Mach 20** " combining my speed and my senses I beat the shit out of my foes with ease bringing them all into the light. The Sound Four in all their glory along with Kin. They mostly looked the same just a little younger than in the anime. Kin grunted as she snapped her arm back into place,

"I hate when you do that..." she grumbled as she tended to the rest of the team. I chuckled,

"Well, I'm in a hurry so I wanted to get things done quickly," I said as I placed my sword back into my inventory,

"Nevertheless you all had a decent ambush strategy. This probably would have worked if I hadn't sensed your movements. You should all be more aggressive against an opponent like me. Kidomaru should have used his arrows to put me in a position to be attacked by the rest of you. Think about that when I return..." Kin and the Sound Four all nodded and bowed as I left them.

It wasn't that hard to find them all to be honest. All of them came from raided towns all over the world. I just had my androids ping me if they found someone matching their description. In canon, they end up being a pretty powerful force. I plan to make them more than they ever were. They will be my elite guard in the coming war. But enough about that! I need to get to Suna before we can truly begin...

 **Meanwhile...**

Three nameless missing-nin fought against a man wearing strange armor. He wielded a large double-edged sword that he swung with ease. On his face, he wore a dual-toned mask of black and orange. Despite fighting for several minutes the shinobi facing him could not land a single hit. One of the shinobi jumped back,

" **Earth Release: Iron Skin!** " he yelled. His skin turned a darker shade as his technique flowed through him. The man in the mask swung his sword at the man only to have the blade bounce off in a flash of sparks. Countering the other shinobi he jumped back and sheathed his blade. The other two shinobi flashed through a series of handseals,

" **Earth Release: Earth Dragon!** " they yelled forming two earth dragons that launched themselves towards the man in the mask. Said man dodged the dragons making them destroy each other. The shinobi with the **Iron Skin** threw down several smoke bombs that covered the area. When the smoke cleared the masked man was left standing alone. The shinobi had escaped...but not for long.

Deep in a nearby forest, the three shinobi rested for a moment to catch their breath,

"Who the hell was that?" one of them asked as he checked his kunai. The other two shook their heads while one replied,

"Don't know. But we should have expected this. Iwa doesn't take kindly to deserters. Come on, we should keep moving in case he-" but he didn't get the chance to finish as a large blade protruded from his forehead. The two shinobi moved to fight but they were too slow. The masked man dispatched the closest shinobi with kunai to the chest while the last one ran as fast as he could. He didn't get far before the masked man threw several kunai into the shinobi's legs. Said shinobi howled in pain as the masked man approached him,

"P-Please..." he whimpered. The masked man brandished his sword and promptly stabbed it into the missing nin's heart ending his life quickly. The masked man sheathed his sword as he rounded up the bodies and placed each of them in a separate sealing scroll. Gathering the scrolls he stood to leave when suddenly two kunai bounced off his armor. Chuckling he looked up to see a strange man wearing an orange spiral mask and a black cloak adorned with red clouds. The stranger clapped slowly,

"Well done. As to be expected of a man of your reputation. I have a proposition for you... **Deathstroke** " he said this as the masked man inspected the tiny dents in his armor. Seeing the little damage he replied,

"Despite knowing of me you still have the guts to strike me. But...I'm intrigued. Who are you?" the man with the spiral mask shrugged,

"Just the man with the means to make you a lot of money...you in?" he asked. Deathstroke hummed,

"Thanks for the offer but I believe my current employer would not be pleased if I did not complete my contract" he replied. The spiral masked man tilted his head,

"And what is your current goal?" he asked. Deathstroke took off his mask revealing a grizzled old man with graying hair and an eye-patch over his right eye. He grinned at the spiral masked man,

"To kill the Kazekage"

 **Sunagakure...**

Despite having seen it in the anime I couldn't help but marvel at the village set in the middle of a desert. It truly was a beautiful sight. But I didn't have time to go sightseeing. Right now I had a job to do. Entering the village wasn't too much of a problem. I figured that my sword would be taken away from me so I gave them an exact replica of the **Obsidian Blade** while the real sword remained safe in my inventory. A couple low-level jounins led me to the Kazekage's chambers. From what I remember about the man he could control **Gold Dust**.

His loyalty however currently remains with the village and its well-being. Which didn't surprise me when I walked in on him reading the scroll the Sandaime had sent him with wide eyes,

"That old fool..." the Kazekage mumbled to himself as he threw the scroll aside. His eyes reached mine as he gave me a hateful glare. He nodded to the jounin besides me dismissing them. The doors to his chambers closed behind them. Thanks to my senses I could feel the **Gold Dust** permeating the air. I hit him with an **Observe** to see how much of a threat this guy really is,

 **Rasa of the Desert(The Yondaime Kazekage)**

 **Level: 55**

Wow, this guy's pretty strong. Orochimaru either trained like a madman before he killed Rasa during the Chunin Exam arc or he simply got the drop on him. But that's beside the point...I think he's talking to me,

"And Suna will never bow down to some weak village such as yours! We are a proud village and we will not take charity from weaklings!"

Huh, I must have zoned out. Not that it matters. Just a few more seconds and...

 **BOOM!**

The chamber doors burst open as a loud explosion rocked the entire building. I was sent sprawling to the floor. Despite this, I grinned,

'Just in time' I thought to myself as I got up to stand beside Rasa to got into a battle stance, his **Gold Dust** buzzing violently as it combed the air searching for the unknown adversary. Suddenly the room filled with a black smoke making it impossible to see. But using my enhanced senses I spotted my agent moving through the smoke with his sword ready to strike. **Deathstroke the Terminator** , he was finally created three years ago and since that time he has gained a reputation as a merciless contract killer with a love for money.

Deathstroke moved silently through the smoke towards the Kazekage getting ready to stab the man. The **Dust** all around us seemed to be avoiding the masked man as he neared Rasa. Just as Deathstroke was about to stab the man I lunged putting me in his place earning a sword in my gut,

 **-45000HP!**

FUCK! I breathed heavily as the pain coursed through me. Deathstroke yanked the sword out forcing me to cough blood. He moved to strike again at the Kazekage but this time Rasa was ready for him. He dodged the sword and laid down several punches and kicks which Deathstroke blocked with ease. Just as things were getting interesting between the two several Sand nin entered the room ready to defend their Kage. Deathstroke looked at them then the Kazekage before he threw down another smoke bomb covering his escape through the chamber windows. Rasa growled,

"Find him! Do not let him leave the village!" he yelled to his men who nodded as they ran out in pursuit of the masked man. The Kage looked to me his eyes widening at my wound,

"And get me some medics in here!" he yelled before he crouched down to tend to my wounds. Chuckling I waved his hands off me,

"Don't worry about me. I'll be fine. Go get that bastard" I said. Rasa looked down at me with a grim face before he nodded, rushing out of the room. Several medics entered just as Rasa left. I let them heal me even though I knew the wound wouldn't kill me. I had to turn off the **Proper Healing Factor** perk to make it seem like my life was actually in danger. Deathstroke should be out of the village right now and if he sticks to the script then...I'll finally have my mole in the **Akatsuki**. I closed my eyes as the medics lifted me up into a stretcher. I let sleep overtake me. It's been a long week...

 **The Border between the Land of Wind and Fire**

Deathstroke growled as he struck the Suna nin again and again until he was nothing more than chunks of flesh embedded into the ground. Suddenly he whipped out his sword and pointed it towards the spiral masked man who simply stood there staring at him,

"What do you want?" he growled as he breathed heavily. The spiral masked man looked to the surrounding area where bodies of shinobi littered the ground,

"It seems you've failed your mission. They'll be on high alert now Deathstroke. My offer still stands to join me. I'm sure whoever your current employer is won't mind you...disappearing for a while." the masked man said. Deathstroke breathed heavily as he picked his mask off the ground and placed it on his face,

"Looks like I have no choice. Lead the way then" he said as he sheathed his sword. The spiral masked man chuckled,

"Good choice. Well, then Deathstroke...welcome to the **Akatsuki**."

Unknown to the spiral masked man Deathstroke grinned under his mask as he ran along with his new boss,

'Operation Tobi continuing as planned boss...of course. Continuing mission'

 **Back in Suna...**

I grinned as Deathstroke relayed his message through the network. Good, just a few more nudges and I'll have Suna in my pocket. I heard a knock at the door before it opened revealing Rasa with a solemn look on his face. He walked over and stood over my bed,

"You saved my life stranger...why?" he asked. I gave him a small smile,

"Because my village needs you just as much as you need us. If you had given me the chance to explain the full details of the alliance with Otogakure" I replied. Rasa nodded and gestured me to continue,

"The alliance was orchestrated by my master the Otokage. The truth is it's a plot to fool Konoha into trusting us" I said. Rasa hummed,

"And who is this master of yours to think that I would help you? Konoha is our ally. I have half a mind to send you back to Konoha for speaking such treason!" I grinned when he finished,

"I know that Konoha is bleeding you dry. They've been stealing away your clients for two years now because they charge less for their services. Now Otogakure can help restock Suna with the funds it needs. We just need one thing in return..." I said. Rasa tilted his head,

"And what is that exactly?" he asked. I sat up from the hospital bed and tore off the bandages in my midsection shocking the Kazekage at what he saw. The wound had completely healed over. I stood and looked him straight in the eyes and said,

"To aid in the destruction of Konoha"

 **Ping! Quest Complete: Alliance with Sunagakure!**

 **Rewards:**

 **+100 Perk Points**

 **+500 000 EXP**

Well...I expected more than that but I'll take it I guess. Rasa's expression turned neutral at my words but thanks to the **Gamer** ability I know I've succeeded in my mission. After a couple of hours of 'deliberation' he finally came back to me and accepted the 'alliance'. I'll have to send Orochimaru out here to fan out the full details with Rasa soon. But for now...I can relax.

 **Meanwhile...**

Deathstroke looked around the cave and hummed,

"Nice place you've got here...now that's funny. I asked you your name. What should I call you?" he asked the spiral masked man who stood to examine the cave walls a few feet away. The masked man looked to Deathstroke,

"For now when we are alone...I am Madara. But when we meet the others call me...Tobi" the man replied. Deathstroke stiffened as he sensed something...stronger within Tobi. Something more than chakra. It felt...sinister. He mentally relayed the information to Tetsu who left him with one simple order,

'Continue your mission'

With that Deathstroke allowed himself to relax. Tobi turned from the cave walls to face Deathstroke. He walked towards the mercenary and handed him a ring,

"Payment will be discussed tomorrow. There's a town nearby where you can rest until then." Tobi said as he walked out of the cave. Deathstroke smirked as he examined the ring. It was then that his senses went on full alert. Just as he turned he felt a blade at his throat,

"Just so you know..." Tobi whispered in his ear, "I don't take kindly to traitors" then Tobi took the blade away and faded into the shadows unseen by Deathstroke's eye. The mercenary looked down at the ring in his hand and sighed,

"You and me both pal..." he said to himself before he gathered his sword and made his way to the cave's exit. Tomorrow's events would decide his fate.

 **Konoha...**

Danzo narrowed his eyes at the report before him. Suna's betrayal was inevitable but to side with Orochimaru? The old war-hawk didn't think the Kazekage would be so desperate to turn to such a man for help. But he wasn't too concerned with the recent turn of events no...what disturbed him was the reported sighting of Deathstroke the Terminator. The mercenary had been on his radar for some time. Not much is known about the man. The only thing Danzo knew for certain is that Deathstroke has completed all but two contracts given to him. Both of which had been the killing of a Kage.

The first contract he ever failed was an assassination contract on the Raikage. Suffice to say thanks to the two jinchuriki under Kumo's control he failed miserably. But he had garnered a lot of attention from the Elemental Nations because of his failed mission. A large portion of the criminal underworld fought to get such a man on their payroll. His second more recent attempt at killing a Kage came close if not for young Tetsu's intervention. Again with that boy always surprising him. It's a shame that Orochimaru got his hands on such potential first. But he had other matters to deal with first.

The Akatsuki had recruited Deathstroke. This could be a problem. Danzo had half a mind to report his findings to the Sandaime but he held himself back. For now, he had to observe the situation. Perhaps this could be used to his advantage...

Unknown to the old man underneath his bandages black veins formed around the Sharingan implanted into his arm. All the eyes changed to pure black unbeknownst to their owner.

 **Oto...**

Tetsu chuckled as he felt the pulse of chakra in his veins. He knew in his heart that the serum he injected into the arm worked. Now that Danzo is no longer a future threat he could deal with the more pressing matters. Deathstroke had informed him of his official induction into the Akatsuki. The android mercenary had met Obito and Nagato's puppet 'Pein'. They had offered the man quite a lot of money. Tetsu himself hadn't even used that much to buy out the former Land of Rice. But that was beside the point. He now had a mole within the Akatsuki which was all he needed at the end of all these alliance talks. Kumo had completely rejected his offer but he had yet to approach Iwagakure. Kirigakure could wait until he had perfected a jinchuriki seal that could counter Obito's Genjutsu on their Mizukage.

As of right now, he was planning Konoha's 'invasion' with Suna. The only thing they had to contribute so far was letting their jinchuriki Gaara out to devastate the village. There were a few logistical problems with this considering that Tetsu wanted to keep Konoha intact. So many choices to make with this. The teen pondered over this for sometime before he finally came to a decision. Smiling to himself he opened his inventory and pulled out a vial of a thick black liquid labeled,

 **Control Virus: DO NOT OPEN!**

Yes, he finally knew when to use this great power in his hand. Preparations needed to be made. In another five years, his plans would finally come into fruition. When the time comes nothing and no one would stop him from achieving his dream. To save this world from itself. To end the conflict that plagues these lands. To rid the world...of shinobi.


	17. Chapter 17: Trouble Follows Part 1

Iwagakure was a bust. I really should have expected this but it's still frustrating to be talked down by the stubborn old man. But I completed my main mission there. During my visit, my androids replaced several shinobi within the ranks of Iwa. The same thing happened in Kumo as well. Truly the only place I haven't touched was Kirigakure. I've got a pretty good seal coming along to deal with the Sanbi jinchuriki Yagura. But breaking him out of an extremely powerful genjutsu is turning out harder than I thought it would be. I just know that I'm not strong enough to take him on just yet. I need to expand my arsenal to more than just magic, kenjutsu, and lightning-based jutsu.

Of course, I have my sealing techniques as well but I feel like I'll need a lot more than that to defeat Obito, Madara, and Kaguya. It's hard to gauge where my stats are with the whole **EX** -system but if I were to guess then I'd say I was in the hundred-thousands. On the **HUD** my status bars simply say **EX 1** on them and I have yet to see any of them be depleted. So I figured I should visit Emil to see if he had anything for me. I still have large amounts of precious gems and gold from the **Resident Evil** dungeon to sell the guy. So with that, I activated **Emil's Shop** spell and found myself in the desert once again. Emil's strange vehicle rolled in as I spun to greet the kid,

"Hi! It's been awhile huh? You look like you've gotten pretty strong!" he exclaimed as he got out of his truck to greet me, "I've got some great stuff for you. Want to check it out?" he asked. With a smile, I nodded,

"Sure thing buddy. Let's see what you've got" I replied as Emil opened up the side of his truck to reveal some interesting items. I used **Observe** to see what I was dealing with,

 **-Book of Necromancy**

 **Description: An ancient tome containing the spells to revive the dead.**

 **-Sling Ring**

 **Description: A mystical object that enables the wearer to open a dimensional gateway to another location.**

 **-Metal Gear Creation Kit**

 **Description: Knowledge of how to create a Metal Gear.**

 **-Nanomachine Replicator**

 **Description: A device used to create nanomachines from various materials. Durability and special effects vary per material used.**

 **-Awakening Scroll**

 **Description: Unlocks the potential contained within special weapons. One time use.**

 **-Hell Ticket**

 **Description: Used to open a portal to Hell. Escape from Hell depends on the user.**

 **-Chakra Scythe(Rare)**

 **Description: A special scythe made from chakra metal.**

I whistled at his current selection,

"Damn Emil..." I said as I examined the items in front of me. Emil chuckled,

"Yeah, I grabbed these a few weeks ago. You never know what you'll get when a portal opens up here. So...how do you want to pay?" he asked. Pulling up my inventory I pulled out the gold and gems I had taken from the **Resident Evil** dungeon. Emil hummed as he looked over the loot,

"I can give you...three items off the truck. Pick whichever you'd like!" he said as he gathered the gems and loot. I nodded and went to make my choice. The **Book of Necromancy** was very tempting. But unfortunately, in the past five years, I haven't had the chance to master the other books of magic I had gained. Thanks to training my shinobi, building Otogakure, and all the other shit I've had to deal with I truly haven't had the chance to fully master my spells. So with that in mind, I chose the **Metal Gear Kit** , the **Nanomachine Replicator** , and...the **Hell Ticket**. If there's anything that can give me an edge against a **Celestial Being** such as Kaguya it's gotta be in **Hell**. I'm not gonna sit around and let Naruko face that psycho bitch alone. I placed the items in my inventory and smiled to Emil,

"Until next time friend..." I said. Emil grinned and waved to me as he got into his truck,

"See ya!" and with that, I exited the desert with a simple mental command and found myself back in my lab in Oto. Now...looks like I've got some new toys to play with. Time to get to work. First I'll see what I can do with the **Nanomachine Replicator**. The device itself looked easy to use. It was a handheld device with a pistol-grip and a trigger. On it was a white screen that read,

 **Please Aim at Flat Surface**

Shrugging my shoulders I aimed and pulled the trigger at the floor. Immediately I jumped back three enormous white boxes materialized. The boxes were connected with various pipes and gears. The boxes on the far left were labeled **Input** while the right box was labeled **Output**. Both of which had open doors on them. The box in the middle had a knob with various settings along with a button. From left to right it said the following,

 **-Rough**

 **-Coarse**

 **-1:1**

 **-Fine**

 **-Very Fine**

Above the knob was a blue screen that read,

 **Please insert materials**

Okay, let's see how this works. I formed several **Kage Bunshins** and had them bring me various materials wood and scrap metals to hardened steel and titanium. Placing a few wood logs into the **Input** box I turned the knob to **Rough** and waited as the doors to both boxes slid closed. The sound of gears turning filled the room. I looked to the screen which now read,

 **Please Wait...**

After a few moments, the doors opened. I went over to the **Output** box and found a syringe filled with a clear fluid. Curious I hit the thing with an **Observe** ,

 **Nanomachines (Common, One-time usage)**

 **Description: Nanomachines with no special quality.**

 **Effects: Generally improved health.**

Hm...let's try this again. I put the syringe into my inventory and placed another log into the **Input** box. This time I set the knob to **Coarse**. After a few moments, another syringe appeared in the **Output** box. I used **Observe** once again,

 **Nanomachines (Common, One-time usage)**

 **Description: Nanomachines with no special quality.**

 **Effects: Greatly improves health.**

I sighed as I looked over to the mountain of materials my clones gathered for me. This is gonna be a long night...

 **After a few hours...**

I had started experimenting with the **Nanomachine Replicator** the previous night. It was around mid-morning now and I was able to gather a good amount of syringes. I found that making **nanomachines** with wood was completely useless. Even on **Very Fine** the effects remained mostly the same with this setting being **Perfect Health**. Moving on to using rusted scrap metal in the machine I received a slightly better result. The **nanomachine** syringe came out filled with an orange fluid,

 **Nanomachines (Uncommon, One-time usage)**

 **Description: Nanomachines that enhance the body past its limits.**

 **Effects: x1.5 to all stats for 72 Hours**

 **Penalties: -50HP per minute**

Taking the time wasted on trying each setting with the wood I decided to move forward and use the **Very Fine** setting on the replicator on each material. At the end of it all, I've found that titanium yielded the best **nanomachines** I could get,

 **Nanomachines (Legendary, One-time usage)**

 **Description: Nanomachines that enhance the body far past its limits without any penalties.**

 **Effects:**

 **-Permanent x4 bonus to all stats.**

 **-Nanomachines harden in response to physical trauma. (Stamina Based)**

 **-Grants extreme protection against most weapons.**

 **-Grants Magnet Release(50% CONTROL)**

 **-Grants Scorch Release(50% CONTROL)**

Due to the current lack of titanium thanks to the Android and Machine production I can't mass produce this particular syringe. But I was able to make two of these. I placed them both into my inventory for a rainy day. I don't know if the effects of these will stack but if they don't then I'm fine with it. Maybe I can sell the spare to Emil. What kept me awake all night was producing **nanomachines** using hardened steel. They produced something similar in terms of effects but they came with a penalty,

 **Nanomachines (Epic, One-time usage)**

 **Description: Nanomachines that enhance the body past their limits.**

 **Effects:**

 **-x2 to all stats for 336 Hour(1 Week)**

 **-Nanomachines harden in response to physical trauma. (Stamina Based)**

 **-Grants extreme protection against most weapons.**

 **Penalties:**

 **-150 per minute to Health and Stamina**

But these **nanomachines** could still give my shinobi a boost in battle. Along with the **Cursed Seal** and **Uroboros,** this seemed like a good way for my soldiers to have a last resort. So I made these until I ran out of steel. This produced over a thousand doses of **nanomachines**. Calling over a team of researchers I gave them full access to the replicator and told them of the effects of each material. They'll be able to see if we can reverse engineer the **nanomachines** to remove the penalties. Leaving them with that I exited the lab and made my way to the surface to enjoy my new village.

It was fun having Orochimaru gather the scattered clans in the Land of Rice. The man was quite the silver-tongued devil. Watching him unite the various clans together was quite a treat. If he wasn't a homicidal maniac hell-bent on learning the secrets of the world...he'd be a fantastic Kage. But for now, I've relegated him to working with Suna for the Konoha invasion plan. The truth is he's there to check on Gaara. The snake is just waiting for the right moment to plant the jinchuriki seal I gave him. When this seal is activated Gaara should get some rest from Shukaku's insane ramblings.

The thing is...Gaara doesn't sleep. Well, he does meditate but whenever he does he puts himself into an impenetrable sand dome. Orochimaru has assured me that he'll get it done but...I'm doubtful. In the end, it really doesn't matter if the snake sannin succeeds. I'm sure Naruko will knock some sense into Gaara. Orochimaru's other objective is to help my androids infiltrate Suna's ranks so that in the end I will have full control over that village.

As I walked around the village my mind went back to how it all came about. In the anime, Orochimaru had several bases spread across the land and on a few islands. I did the same but changed the formula a bit. Organizing the androids and machines I had on hand we built the village on a vast clearing. This made the construction of the village take way longer than it should have even with the strength and efficiency of my machines. Thanks to Gato's funding, however, we were able to finish the village in just over two years. While this was happening Orochimaru had started directing the clans towards me. They marveled at the sight of my creation.

A mass of black walls that reached the heavens. Immediately I had to answer quite a few questions mainly who I was and what the fuck were the machines. I gave them the simple answer of me being a servant of Orochimaru who built these wondrous machine helpers and had them start building their homes within my walls. It only took a year to situate everyone into their own clan compounds and to build housing for the civilians that wanted to live here. I would say we officially became a village when the people came along. Farmers, merchants, and aspiring shinobi came along asking to live in my hallowed halls. Who was I to refuse them?

After another couple of years, we had an academy for both civilians and shinobi alike, a vast marketplace with several shops offering all kinds of goodies, and a Kage tower. For now, the seat belonged to Orochimaru since I need him to be the face of all this. But one day that chair will be mine. Anyways, while this was all going on I recognized a few of the faces Orochimaru sent my way. Jirobo, Kidomaru, Tayuya, Sakon with Ukon, and Kimimaro all came along. The Sound Five all here in front of me. Now in canon when they were first introduced they were pretty fucking strong. My goal was to make them unstoppable. I closed my eyes as the memory of our first meeting surfaced,

 **Flashback: Otogakure, 3 Years ago...**

To say I was giddy was an understatement. The Sound Five all here. I could feel their fear permeate the air as Orochimaru presented them to me. But I knew who they were and I knew what they would become. This is my chance to change that. I looked at the five children and smiled,

"Well...aren't you all adorable," I said as I walked closer towards them. They tensed but didn't dare move. I waved Orochimaru away and clapped my hands,

"I supposed introductions are in order. My name is Tetsu and I will be training you for the next year. Before we begin I'd like for everyone to get to know each other." I said pulling the entire Kakashi formula for team building out of my ass. To my surprise, it was Kimimaro who stepped forward,

"I think I can speak for everyone here...why did Orochimaru-sama bring us together only to be trained by an underling?" he asked. I could tell that the others agreed with his question so I felt inclined to answer him in the best way possible,

"Tell you what...if you can beat me then I'll tell Orochimaru-sama that you are all worthy to protect him at any cost. My job is to turn you into his loyal guard. The most elite of his soldiers. Being the strongest shinobi here and his most loyal servant he felt that the task of training you all should be my responsibility." I gave him that long-winded reply as I inched closer and closer to the unflinching child. I smirked and leaned back giving him some space,

"Well? Is no one going to take my challenge?" my senses flared as Kimimaro moved his arm forward, a bone creeping out of his sleeve ready to stab into my abdomen. The others' eyes widened in shock as I let the bond stab into me.

 **-500HP!**

Blood pooled from the wound as Kimimaro viciously yanked the weapon out. The young Kaguya gasped as the wound healed in just a few moments. I cracked my neck and grinned,

"Good move. But you really should have gone for the heart or the neck if you truly wanted to end me. How about we try again?" my question went unanswered so after a quiet moment I continued,

"I guess it's...MY TURN!" I screamed as kicked Kimimaro across the room. The others finally sprung to action. Kidomaru and Sakon came at me while Tayuya and Jirobo went to check on Kimimaro. Kidomaru used his multiple arms trying to land his punches while Sakon used his brother within him Ukon to do the same. They had the right idea but they were just too slow. Using the **Pacifying Fist** style I was able to disable them both with ease. Hearing the heavy footfalls behind me I shook my head as I jumped up to avoid Jirobo's tackle from behind.

This sent the portly boy sprawling to the ground in a heap. Ouch, that looked like it really hurt. Oh well...how else are they gonna learn? I looked over to Tayuya who now wielded a bone sword along with Kimimaro. I nodded to them,

"Good, you both had the sense to arm yourselves...too bad it won't matter either way." this sent Tayuya into a fit of rage as she ran towards me. Kimimaro's face remained emotionless as he ran towards me as well. I let Tayuya stab into my heart,

 **-1500HP!**

I let the bone-blade dig in while Kimimaro went for another killing blow and stabbed into my temple,

- **3000HP!**

Ow, this is by far the worst headache I've ever had. To be honest I thought that I would experience some brain damage with the thing still in my head. Oh well, I'll just chalk it up to the healing factor and my high-level working in my favor. Not wanting to continue this charade I twisted my body and pulled myself off the blades penetrating my body. In one swift move, I knocked both Tayuya and Kimimaro out which only left Jirobo who was still recovering from me dodging him. Swiftly I gave him a chop to the neck knocking him unconscious.

Not bad for some kids Orochimaru picked up from the streets. Obviously, they stood no chance against me but I'd say they could take down a jounin if they worked in unison. I had a lot of work to do with these guys. This is going to be fun...

 **Present Day**

I smiled as I thought to what they are now. Thanks to my tutelage as well as the training Orochimaru gave them they are a formidable force. The Sound Five is now easily a jounin level unit capable of dealing with some of my...competitors. They mainly take care of people that want to see my village fall. Mostly these have been Iwa skirmishers. But that's about to change as soon as they get wind of our 'alliance' with Konoha. Anyways, I have yet to give any of the Sound Five the **Cursed Seal** or even the **Uroboros**. I wanted them to grow on their own so that they learn to be reliant on their own skills. But...we're coming close to the chuunin exams and I wanted them to be at their peak. So with that in mind, I used my **Ninja Run** to get to the main training area that the Sound Five used.

I found them all training against a few of my combat androids. They all stood side by side once they saw me. I smiled,

"Well, I see you're all hard at work as always," I said. Kimimaro stepped forward,

"Another mission Tetsu-sama?" he asked before he coughed into his sleeve. I frowned. I was afraid of this. Kimimaro's illness still plagues him as it did in canon. But I have a way of fixing that.

"Yes, but this is a mission for you Kimimaro. The rest of you shall continue to train until he returns. Come," I waved Kimimaro over while the rest of the team got back to training. I pulled the boy aside, away from the others,

"You will be accompanying me to the Land of Fire. There's a certain kunoichi we need to find there." I said. He nodded,

"Is this another assassination?" he asked. I shook my head,

"No, we require the target's services. But first, we have to find her." I said. The boy nodded as he followed me outside. I cracked my neck and grinned,

"Try to keep up this time little brother" Kimimaro gave me one of his rare smiles before we ran off out of the village and towards the Land of Fire.

 **Land of Fire Bounty Station**

Deathstroke sighed as his new partner, Kakuzu, dealt with the bounty collector. They had just picked up a squad of rogue chuunin near Konoha and Kakuzu decided they needed the money. Not that the grizzled mercenary minded but he hated dealing with this particular bounty station. It just took too damn long for the bounty collector to verify the body. He preferred to work near Kumo since it only took minutes for him to get his money. After another hour Kakuzu finally received his money and walked out of the bounty station to meet Deathstroke. As they walked together Deathstroke stiffened as a voice spoke in his mind,

 _I'm here. Make sure I do not meet any Akatsuki member. Continue your mission_

Deathstroke sighed as he walked along the dirt road with Kakuzu,

'Easier said than done...' he thought to himself as the pair made their way across the land in search of another bounty to add to their collection.

 **Meanwhile...**

We stopped to rest near a small stream. Actually, I wanted to stop for now to let Kimimaro catch his breath. Lately, his illness has been beating down on him despite my best medic-nin. I sensed Deathstroke as soon as we entered the Land of Fire and relayed a message to him to keep the Akatsuki away from us. I knew that Tsunade was around here somewhere. I just needed,

 _This is Entertainment Unit X5. Target, Hag, has entered the facility. Move in to engage?_

Ha! That's one hell of a coincidence that Tsunade found her way into one of MY establishments. I relayed back to my android,

'Negative. Observe the target. If she leaves then follow her and update your position' I felt the unit acknowledge my orders and broke the connection. I looked over to Kimimaro who looked to have rested enough. I motioned for him to follow me to which he nodded. Running for a few miles we eventually made our way to one of my 'casino towns'. I had Gato deal with the paperwork to get this whole project moving and so far it had been a huge success. Partly thanks to the 'entertainment androids' I've created. They were mainly spies that relayed any information that I might be interested in. I've given them all 'targets' to look out for.

I gave them very detailed descriptions of key characters in this universe. I've had the time of my life getting all kinds of info from Jiraiya who frequented my establishments constantly. Probably due to the fact that whenever Gato set up shop every other casino and brothel gets bought out...or forced out, whichever works. Hey, I make sure to employ anyone I've put out of a job so don't judge me! Anyways we made our way into my casino in search of the slug sannin. The bouncers in the place pointed over to the VIP poker area in the back letting me know that Tsunade was already twenty-thousand deep into the game. I chuckled. This might be easier than I thought!

Making my way to the table I looked to the men playing around the slug princess. The all gulped when they saw me. These men were part of Gato's organization which is to say...they were part of MY organization. I waved the dealer away and placed my hands on the table letting out a bit of **Killing Intent** ,

"All of you...go all in," I said. Shaking in fear the men pushed all their chips into the pot. I looked to Tsunade who looked at me bewildered. I smirked at her measly two chips,

"Well? Are you in or out Tsunade-san?" I asked. I could see the fire in Tsunade's eyes as she flicked her remaining chips into the pile. I grinned as I laid out five cards from the deck. An ace of hearts, a jack of spades, a two of hearts, a five of clubs, and king of diamonds. I looked at Tsunade's cards and saw that she held two aces. The others widened their eyes when they found their cards completely blank. They looked at me in fear before I told them,

"Leave...now. The house will compensate you" and with that, they ran off to collect their money. Tsunade looked to me,

"Not that I don't appreciate the free win but...why? And who are you?" she asked me. I gave her a small smile,

"I'm somewhat of a...investor in this great casino. My name is Tetsu and I require your...services" the look in my eye probably gave her the wrong idea,

"Now listen here brat!" she said. I put my hands up,

"Hey, hey! I didn't mean it like that. I meant your medical expertise Tsunade-san" I said. This calmed her down for a bit so I continued,

"A relative of mine has come down with an unknown illness. He seems fine for now but he's getting worse every day" Tsunade sighed as she stood,

"Let's say I help this person. Winning this game was fine and all but what else will I get out of this?" she asked. I chuckled,

"So it's gonna be that way huh? Alright, I'll pay off your debt and as an added bonus I'll give you a million Ryo" her eyes widened at such an offer. With a greedy look, she grinned,

"Alright brat. Take me to this relative of yours" I motioned for her to follow me which she did. We made our way into the office upstairs where the manager of this casino stayed. He simply bowed to me and left the room. Kimimaro sat on a nearby chair and stood when he saw me with Tsunade,

"Tetsu-sama, what's going on?" he asked. I walked towards him and placed my hand on his shoulder,

"Our mission Kimimaro-kun was to find Tsunade-sama. She's here to cure you" I said. Kimimaro looked shocked, to say the least. Tsunade looked at the boy and motioned for him to come towards her. Kimimaro looked at me and I nodded leading him to the slug princess. Her hands glowed green as she examined him thoroughly. After a few moments, she looked at me,

"His lungs are damaged. Most likely from a disease known as Tuberculosis. I can heal him and give you a formula for medicine that will help take care of the disease. He'll need to rest for a few weeks and not have any strenuous activity for at least two months" she said. My eyes lit up as I smiled,

"Thank you Tsunade-san. Consider your debts settled. I'll have the cashier at the front give you your cash" Tsunade nodded as she continued to heal Kimimaro who started to look better by the minute. After some time she was finally done and was in the process of writing down her formula. I let the boy sit down before I walked over to the slug sannin. She looked me in the eye before she said,

"The both of you are from the Kaguya Clan," she said to which I nodded. She sighed, "I hope you both can keep out of trouble. You're a strange young man Tetsu but you seem kind enough to your kin." she said. I chuckled,

"Trouble seems to find me wherever I go. I hope we meet again someday" I held my hand out to her. She shook it and gave me one final smile before she left the room. Kimimaro and I walked back down to the casino. I couldn't wait to get home...

 **BOOM!**

The casino shook as a massive explosion sent most of my patrons flying. Motherfucker...I looked at the front and sighed,

'Deathstroke...you had ONE job' I felt my connection to the android crackle to life,

 _I'm sorry about this master but he sensed Tsunade and decided to try and cash in her bounty_

Shaking my head I pulled Kimimaro away and without another word placed him in a stasis scroll. I can't have him getting hurt because of me. Equipping my **Dark Knight** suit and a black, featureless mask I went out to meet these assholes. I found Tsunade face to face with Kakuzu and Deathstroke. The money-hungry zombie bowed to Tsunade,

"Tsunade of the Sannin. Your bounty will do well to fill my wallet," he said. Tsunade cracked her knuckles in response,

"You'll have to come and get it!" she roared as she lunged at the man with a glowing fist. Kakuzu dodged while Deathstroke unsheathed his sword and attempted to slice the slug sannin in two. I jumped in with the **Obsidian Blade** and stopped his strike. Tsunade looked at me and decided to leave Deathstroke to me while she ran to fight Kakuzu. Keeping up our act our swords clashed in a deadly dance with both of us standing our ground. Wanting to get this done quickly I used my speed to get behind the mercenary and hit him with a powerful blast of **Sith Lightning** sent him flying. Running to Tsunade I saw Kakuzu with two of his hearts exposed to help him fight.

In a blur, I sliced his hearts in two with ease making them explode in a shower of black blood. Tsunade looked a little worse for wear but not beaten yet. I pointed my sword at Kakuzu and said,

" **Leave this place bounty hunter. I will not ask again** " the mask disguised my voice making it much deeper than it normally is. Kakuzu looked ready to lunge at me but before he could a plant-like man appeared seemingly out of nowhere,

"Kakuzu-san, we must retreat. The master isn't pleased..." the man who I recognized as Zetsu said. Deathstroke appeared next to the two men, his armor smoking and burnt where my lightning hit him. The bounty hunter grunted before he ran off with the other two following him. I turned to Tsunade who no doubt had several questions that I didn't want to answer just yet. So I waved my hand over to her,

" **Forget, a patron grabbed your ass and you went berserk on him** " as the spell washed over her I quickly changed back into my normal attire of a blue-kimono. Tsunade looked around and whistled,

"Damn, I've still got it" I sweat-dropped as I walked over to her,

"Yes well...don't worry about the damages I'll have that taken care of. Have a pleasant day Tsunade-san" and with that, she left the casino...or what was left of it. I hate proving myself right...trouble just always seems to follow me. Oh well! My employees can deal with this mess. Making sure I had everything I needed I ran off back towards Otogakure. I will deal with Deathstroke later...


	18. Chapter 18: Trouble Follows Part 2

"Describe him again," Pain asked Kakuzu who stood in front of the Akatsuki leader. The bounty hunter sighed,

"He wore black armor I've never seen before and he had a black mask. The only feature I could get from him is that he had white hair. He also had a strange black sword" he said for what seemed like the umpteenth time. Pain hummed as he closed his eyes. He thought for a moment on what to do. This unknown assailant had beaten two members of the Akatsuki. As it stands such a threat to the organization cannot stand to go unchecked. He opened his eyes and looked to Zetsu who remained in the shadows,

"Find this man and get me as much information on him as possible..." he said. The plant-like man nodded and faded away in the darkness. Pain turned to face Kakuzu with narrowed eyes,

"Next time don't go after such high-profile shinobi. It's hard enough to hide the purpose of this organization without you running around collecting bounties. Earn money discreetly. Fail me again and you will have more than your wallet to worry about" and with that, the two parted ways.

Deathstroke stood when Kakuzu approached him. The mercenary had just finished repairing his armor from their previous bout. The bounty hunter reached into his cloak and tossed Deathstroke a wad of cash,

"Your share from the last bounty. Come on. We have more work to do..." this was all he said to the man before he walked off. Deathstroke gathered his things and ran off to follow him. The pair continued their hunting...outside the Land of Fire.

Unbeknownst to all the men who spoke Zetsu met with Tobi who gave him one additional order,

"Find out everything about Deathstroke. I want...his true name" the plant-like man nodded and ran off to follow Deathstroke and Kakuzu, careful to remain in the shadows.

 **Otogakure**

My fists clenched as I thought back to my encounter with Kakuzu. This is just fucking great. Now they have a description on me so there's no doubt Zetsu will be actively searching for my ass. I'll have to change my armor and maybe wear a hood or a helmet to cover my hair. Or...maybe I'm too much of a dumbass to remember I can cast **Illusion** spells to hide me from prying eyes. I'm sure not even Zetsu could track me down as long as I can hide my chakra signature. Seals should do the trick. I can just design one for that purpose. I swear the next time I see Deathstroke I'm tearing his arms and legs off so he can't fuck me over like he did earlier.

I wanted ZERO interaction with the Akatsuki at this point. Years ago when I spotted Zetsu I figured he would tattle to Pain or Tobi but they never tracked me down. I figured that he never told anyone about me. But now that they know he'll probably be ordered to search for me actively. I wanted Deathstroke to kill Kakuzu but cooler heads prevailed. I need that android in the good graces of the Akatsuki so I'll know their future movements. But I can't have him looking weak in the eyes of Kakuzu...this gives me an idea,

'Raiden' I spoke through the network. The connection blared to life as I received a response,

 _What do you require of me?_

'Deathstroke and target, Zombie, are heading towards the Land of Lightning. I need you to disable Zombie and fight Deathstroke. Let him win then retreat back to the Land of Water to continue your main mission'

 _Yes, sir. On my way now..._

With that, the connection broke and I breathed a little easier than I had before. I can plan around this. I just need to make sure nothing else goes wrong. Suddenly I felt another voice tear its way into my head,

 _Please...make them stop._

That voice...Naruko! Without a second thought, I ran as fast as I could to Konoha reaching speeds I had never gone before making my way to Naruko's apartment in just under a minute. I sensed my Anbu androids nearby most likely waiting for the mob of villagers to break into Naruko's apartment before they take any action. I mentally dismissed them and easily got into the place through a back window. Looking around I sighed. This was no place for a child to be living by herself. The place was a total shit-hole. Garbage was everywhere along with a few crayons, what looked to be homemade dolls, and a bunch of ramen cups strewn about carelessly.

Yeah, I know that the kids treated Naruko pretty badly but the orphanage workers treated her normally enough thanks to me. I can only think that Naruko asked for her own space to which the Sandaime agreed because why wouldn't he? Let's just let the container of a powerful demon roam about and live on her own. I just don't get that old man sometimes. Well, I might as well make this place a little safer for this girl. Pulling out some blank sealing tags, a brush and some ink from my inventory I went to work. I made some privacy seals which would stop all sound from being heard in and out of the apartment and a special defense seal which would activate if anyone tried to break in. I also created a seal to emit a frequency that should deter pests such as rats and insects. These were all chakra-powered so I put in enough so that they didn't need to be recharged for another year.

After I was done with all that I found Naruko curled in a ball on her bed holding on to the necklace I gave her not too long ago,

"Please, where are you?" she whispered into the glowing gem. Quietly I made my way towards her and sat on the bed beside her. She stiffened when she felt the weight shift and clenched her eyes shut in fear. Gently I stroked her hair,

"I'm right here," I said only to grunt as Naruko jumped up hugging me tightly. I held her as she sobbed quietly into my clothes until she fell asleep. I carefully tucked her into bed making sure to recharge the sapphire on her necklace. Then I formed a few **Kage Bunshin** to help me clean this place up. It took us a couple of hours since I didn't want Naruko waking up but we got it done before morning. I can't believe it's October already, I didn't even realize until now. Not that visiting Konoha gave me any indicators since it always seems to be sunny there. Oh well. There was still the issue of the drunken mob outside. Most of them had dispersed but a few of them remained. Not wanting to cause a scene I sent my clones out to take them somewhere nice to sober up...the hot springs seemed like a good idea.

Since I still had time I exited the apartment to pick up some real food to make breakfast. But as soon as I walked out the door I came face to face with the Sandaime. I gulped at the look he was giving me. No matter our level difference or even with the **Gamer's Mind** I still felt a trickle of fear going down my spine with the way he glared at me,

"Now I'm only going to ask once...why are you here?" he asked. Oh this motherfucker...okay, calm down. Let's just think this through,

 **Gamer's Mind Deactivated!**

"Because you can't do your fucking job and keep the Yondaime's legacy safe! Look around you! The villagers will never understand what she is and they will keep coming after her! She was fine at the orphanage so WHAT WERE YOU THINKING WHEN YOU PUT HER HERE?!"

 **Gamer's Mind Reactivated!**

Oh no...I didn't mean to...I'm so fucked.

"You're right..."

Huh? Old man say what now?

"This old fool has let this gone on for too long...I have truly failed in my duty. I...I'm sorry Tetsu" the old man whispered. Well, I'll be damned. I actually knocked some sense into him! I bowed my head slightly,

"No, I should be the one to apologize. I shouldn't have snapped like that" I said. The Sandaime chuckled,

"It's quite alright Tetsu-kun. It seems you've gone through a lot of trouble keeping Naruko safe. I should thank you for finally opening my eyes. I have a lot to think about...is Naruko alright?" he asked me. I nodded,

"She's asleep now. I'll watch over her until morning. I need to be heading back soon anyways. They still need me in Oto" I said. His eyes lit up,

"Ah yes! I received word that Suna accepted your offer. Any luck with the other villages?" I shook my head,

"Unfortunately my offer to both Kumo and Iwa was declined. I would have gone to Kirigakure as well but my village's council feels it would be too dangerous for me" he nodded,

"I understand their sentiment. Their civil war still rages on. I hope one day it will come to an end. Well, I must be off Tetsu-kun. Lots of paperwork to be done by this old man..." he held his hand out which I shook with a grin,

"Come now Hokage-sama. You've still got a few decades in you!" we both chuckled at that. He left without another word leaving me alone in the night. That could have been much worse. I opened up my **settings** and found a button that disables automatic skill switches based on my mood. Good, I don't want my **Gamer's Mind** to slip like that ever again. Now, where was I? Oh yes! Breakfast...

 **A few hours later...**

Alright! Some eggs, toast, and a big bowl of fruit...that's really all I know how to make for breakfast. Besides bacon with that but I couldn't seem to find any and I'm not killing a boar for a seven-year-old. The aroma wafting from the kitchen must have finally stirred Naruko awake as she groggily stumbled in. She sat down at the table where a plate of food was waiting for her. She ate her food quietly while I cleaned up. I had eaten already. Then she finally spoke,

"Can you stay?" she asked me in between bites. I sighed...I figured she would ask me that,

"No...I'm sorry Naruko-chan but my village needs me...much as it will need you someday," I said. Naruko took a while before she spoke again,

"I'm sorry about last night..." she mumbled. I shook my head and placed my hand on her chin, turning her head to face me,

"No, never apologize for those idiots. I don't care what they think of you. As long as you call for me I'll be there. Remember that. Don't let them tear down who you are. Don't you ever give up your dreams and don't you ever give in to their hatred. But if you ever need me, if it ever gets too much always know...you'll have me. I promise that if you ever need me...I'll be there in a flash" we finished up her dishes after that and made our way to the village gate. I gave her one last hug before I left. The Sandaime knows he can do better for her...maybe she'll end up being even stronger for it.

I took the long way home this time...ha, I guess Oto is a place I can truly call home. This gave me time to think about what I was doing...what needed to be done. Naruko...when the time comes she'll have to understand. This world is locked in a cycle of hatred. It needs to end one way or the other. Violence breeds violence so in the end, they'll see. They will realize what needs to be done. I can only hope Naruko won't hate me for it...

 **Land of Lightning Bounty Station**

Deathstroke sighed as Kakuzu counted the money on their recent bounty. Some jounin from Iwa who thought he could sell some of Iwa's secrets to Kumo. He wasn't too much trouble to capture alive. Kakuzu only took him alive for the higher bounty after all. But it was the wait that was killing the grizzled mercenary. Whenever they scored a bounty here they had to wait for the station to open, wait for the station manager to confirm the body, and Deathstroke had to wait for Kakuzu to count every single damn bill in the bag before they could start the whole cycle all over again.

Since the Akatsuki was low on members they couldn't move on the Jinchuriki just yet. So, for now, their job was to collect funds for the organization. While it was fun crossing names off the bingo book their targets always gave up when they saw the pair. Deathstroke guessed that they had garnered a reputation. It's because of this they weren't allowed to wear the Akatsuki cloaks until the time was right for the world to know about them. Finally, Kakuzu stood after placing the money into a storage scroll,

"Let's go, there's another jounin I want to track down before Kiri's Hunter-nin snatch him away," he said. Deathstroke rolled his eyes,

"This is the fifth bounty today and it's getting dark. It's a waste of time to track someone at night. Let's just rest up somewhere till morning." He said as he walked up to the man. Suddenly the pair jumped back as a hail of throwing knives embedded themselves where they had stood. Out of nowhere, a man with white hair and a black featureless mask appeared wielding a black sword. He wore strange black armor. The man stood as the pair of bounty hunters stared at him dumbfounded by his sudden appearance. Then he spoke,

" **You both have been marked for death. Prepare yourselves!** " he yelled. His voice was deep and commanding as he brandished his sword. Deathstroke unsheathed his sword as Kakuzu released the hearts on his body. The masked man moved first meeting Deathstroke's sword with his own. They pushed against each other neither of them giving in until one of Kakuzu's hearts launched a volley of lightning at the masked assailant. The lightning sent him flying back but he got up and with blinding speed, he sliced the heart in two. Deathstroke growled,

"Fall back Kakuzu! I've got this..." he said. The man nodded and retracted his hearts back into himself. Deathstroke tensed when the masked man faced him with his sword at the ready. The masked man's sword slowly became encased in chakra. Closing his eyes Deathstroke's sword did the same. The pair ran at each other trading blows. It looked like the two were equally skilled as neither opponent let up. Tired of this Deathstroke focused his energy and stopped the masked man's blade with a glowing palm. In one swift move, he spun around and slashed at the man's chest. Blood spewed from the wound coating Deathstroke's mask as the assailant fell to the ground, defeated.

The masked man suddenly disappeared in a plume of smoke covering the entire area. The masked mercenary looked around frantically as the smoke dispersed only to reveal...nothing. No trace of the man who had attacked him,

" **HURK!** " Kakuzu coughed out as a black sword pierced through his chest. His hearts came out to defend him but they got slashed away as the white-haired man yanked his sword out and slashed at them. Kakuzu fell to the ground in a bloody heap. Enraged Deathstroke lunged towards the man swinging his sword only to be dodged again and again. Rage continued to fuel his strikes as a red aura surrounded him. The masked assailant continued to dodge as a blue aura surrounded his body. Both men clashed blades sending their energy outwards causing a shockwave.

The blades sparked as Deathstroke pushed against the masked man. He roared as he pushed his opponent back,

" **Secret Art: Blade of Destruction!** " his sword flashed a deep crimson. The red aura around it elongated the around the blade as Deathstroke swung it forward. The masked man put up his sword to block the blow only for his blade to shatter upon the red monstrosity. He jumped back before he was split in two. He looked down at the hilt of his former blade and looked back at Deathstroke,

" **You won't be so lucky next time** ," he said before he vanished into nothing. The grizzled mercenary quickly jumped to Kakuzu's side,

"Don't worry. Your hearts protected you enough for this wound not to be fatal. You're lucky I can patch this up" he said to his partner who simply laid there and let Deathstroke bandage the wound. In the shadows, Zetsu watched the battle with great interest. The following morning he relayed the information he was able to gather for Tobi,

 **Name: Slade Wilson(Orphan)**

 **Alias: Deathstroke the Terminator**

 **Place of Birth: Unknown, born near the end of the Second Shinobi War.**

 **Known Affiliations: Criminal Underground, Iwagakure, Kumogakure, and various nobles.**

 **History: An orphan born on the battlefield. Deathstroke has garnered a reputation for completing even the most difficult missions.**

 **Failed Contracts: Assassination of the Raikage, the Tsuchikage, and the Kazekage.**

 **It is currently unknown who ordered these contracts. Suspects are currently the Hokage and the Mizukage.**

This was interesting. Tobi knew that the Mizukage hadn't ordered the hit on these Kages and he was doubtful that Konoha would hire a man like Slade. But at least he knew he could trust the mercenary...for now. As long as he keeps getting paid that is. The techniques he used were very interesting. Perhaps he was trained by one of the Seven Swordsmen of the Mist? No matter. Tobi was more interested in the man who attacked the pair. He certainly matched the description of the man who stopped them from killing Tsunade. But something just didn't feel right...

Zetsu would continue to watch the pair until they were attacked again. This time he would be there to capture such a man. He would not allow the members of his organization to be put under attack again. It was too soon. The time will come when this world will finally know...peace.

 **Meanwhile...**

I leaned back and smiled as Raiden and Deathstroke reported back to me. Good, I'd rather have Raiden followed then me. His mission in the Land of Water won't be ready for another few years so I can use him to distract Zetsu while I get everything else ready. Speaking of getting ready the Sound Five minus Kimimaro have been waiting for me down in the lab. I figured it's time for the team to receive their enhancements. Kimimaro can get his enhancement once he's fully recovered. I don't want to risk his health after all the trouble I've been through getting to Tsunade and dealing with the Akatsuki.

They will be the first to receive **Cybernetic Enhancements** along with the **Uroboros** and the **Cursed Seal**. I thought about giving them **nanomachines** but I'm going to wait until I can get some more titanium. Working with the team I know their strengths and their weaknesses. Kin has been running them through so many training drills that she might as well be a member of the team. But I've given her two more kids to torture...Dosu and Zaku. She'll turn them into fine shinobi. Anyways, the Sound Five are pretty much as strong as they were in canon. Now I'm going to turn them into my true elite soldiers. Surpassing my machines and androids. They will tear into the battlefield and destroy my enemies in a single step. They will be...the **Winds of Destruction**.

 **Land of Water Bounty Station**

Raiden grumbled to himself while the bounty station manager looked over the bodies he brought to him. A group of Chunin from Amegakure had hoped to kill him and sell his new sword. His master assured him that this new sword wouldn't break as long as he didn't face Deathstroke again. It's nice enough with decent balance but there was something...off about the sword. He just couldn't place this strange feeling that this sword felt...incomplete somehow. The manager shoving a briefcase in his face snapped Raiden out of his thoughts. Quickly looking over the bills he nodded and walked out of the station. His master had told him to continue wearing his mask since he was going to be watched at all times. By who he didn't say...only to continue his mission.

Which so far was to continue to collect bounties until he catches the attention of the Mizukage or the rebel leader of the Bloodline Resistance. While he was starting to garner a reputation as a reliable bounty hunter no one had approached him specifically for a job. So, for now, he's just crossing names off the Bingo Book. Making his way back to his hotel room in a nearby town he examined his new sword,

"I wonder..." he mumbled to himself as he focused his energy into the sword. His eyes widened as he felt the sword vibrate in his hand. It started slow but when he pumped more energy into the blade it vibrated so fast lightning sparked out of it. With a grin, he swung his new sword excited to use it on his next bounty. Suddenly there was a knock on his door. With a raised eyebrow he put his mask back on and looked through the peephole only to find...nothing. There was no one at his door. He frowned as he opened the door to find a small box on the floor. Picking it up he brought it into his room and opened it. Inside was information and pictures on a wealthy-looking businessman named Ryuuto Suzuki. Looking deeper into the box was a wad of cash and a note saying,

 _Half now. The other half when the job is finished. Proof of death must be brought to the drop off point._

With a grin, he rifled through the box and read about his new target. A businessman who relished in stealing away the wives of his young employees and selling them on the black market when he was done with them. This was a pretty sick bastard. Whoever had sent him the box, however, was keen on killing him for defiling their daughter...she was eight. The information only gave his known whereabouts but it shouldn't be too much of a problem for the sword-wielding man. Apparently, his new contractor had tried to kill Ryuuto themselves but failed miserably. So now the man is under constant guard. Good, we wouldn't want this to be too easy.

He paused when he saw one last request written on the back of a picture of a little girl,

 _If she is alive keep her safe. You will receive double the money._

Interesting, well Ryuuto moves between two places. A penthouse near the ocean and his mansion in the forest. Raiden figured he should check out the mansion when his target was away. Better chances of finding this little girl alive when there are fewer guards. If she wasn't there he'd just wait for Ryuuto and ask him nicely...

 **A few hours later...**

Looking at the mansion Raiden sighed. The place was more well-guarded than he thought it would be. His target would definitely notice the missing guards. They changed shifts every ten minutes. Luckily Raiden was implanted with a stealth feature upon his creation. Activating it his body faded until it was just a shimmer in the air. Moving silently in the night he made his way into the mansion. Passing the guards was a breeze. Maybe it was a good thing he waited for Ryuuto to leave. The man must have taken his most elite guards with him which made this job a little easier. As he made his way through the mansion he couldn't help but notice that while there were a lot of guards outside there were almost none inside. It was easy...too fucking easy.

Raiden looked around the many rooms searching for this little girl. Even after an hour, he couldn't find anything out of place...until he looked around the library. The library held very little in terms of actual literature. It...was mostly porn. The entirety of the Icha Icha series as well as some first-editions all autographed by the great pervert Jiraiya himself was there along with some smut written by a few nameless authors. There were also some dirty magazines packed in as well. It was a small library but damn! This was a lot of porn. Then Raiden spotted a red book that just seemed...out of place. Pulling it out slightly he heard a click before the bookshelf it was on shifted to reveal some stairs going further down the mansion.

Walking down the steps he his eyes adjusted to the darkness as the bookshelf slid closed behind him. Making his way down he ended up in a stone hallway with doors and unlit torches lining the sides. Summoning some lightning from his fingers he lit the torches in the hallway basking the area in an orange glow. Each room had something different to it. A few were simple bedrooms that looked normal enough. But then he reached the end of the hallway. One room reeked of blood and vomit. If he were capable Raiden would have thrown up at the sight of it all. The other held a prison cell where a little girl with brown hair dressed in rags was chained to a bed.

Using his strength he forced the cell door open with ease. The little girl in the bed shook awake and stared at Raiden in fear. She shut her eyes and he approached her. Carefully Raiden snapped the chains apart and whispered to the girl,

"It's alright now...I'm taking you home" he lifted the girl up from the bed and took her away from the mansion. Stopping by his hotel room he let her sleep there while he returned to the mansion and waited for Ryuuto to arrive in the main hall. He didn't have to wait long. He sensed someone powerful with him. As he waited he unsheathed his sword sending his energy through it. The doors opened to reveal Ryuuto with three men by his side. Raiden's eyes widened as he immediately opened up a connection to his master,

'Targets Bandages and Fodder Brothers spotted. Target, Mirrors, is not with them. Orders sir?'

Ryuuto was busy yelling about how he was a 'legitimate businessman' so Raiden had time to process his master's orders,

 _Kill your contract and beat the targets down. Non-lethal. Just make sure they don't follow you._

And with that, he made the first move and rushed Ryuuto with his sword in hand only to be blocked by a massive blade. Raiden chuckled,

"Zabuza of the Bloody Mist and the Demon Brothers. How nice to finally meet one of the legendary Swordsmen of the Mist" he said as Zabuza pushed against him. The bandaged man growled as he tried to push Raiden's blade back,

"And who are you supposed to be?" he asked as Raiden jumped back. Raiden let his energy flow into his blade letting lightning encase it in a bright light,

"I'm just a contract killer. Nothing personal really. It's just the job" and with that, he swung his blade and yelled,

" **Secret Art: Lightning Explosion!** " the lightning from the blade flew forward and exploded in a bright flash. Zabuza and the Demon Brothers were sent flying no that hurt from the explosion. Ryuuto, however, wasn't so lucky. Zabuza looked up to see his client in smoking pieces on the floor with the head noticeably missing from the pile. He looked up to find no trace of his enemy. He grunted as he stood turning to face the Demon Brothers,

"Search the place. There's gotta be some cash lying around here somewhere. I'll take care of the guards" he said. The pair nodded and ran off searching the mansion for any valuables from their former client. Zabuza grimaced as he examined his sword. It was cracked where Raiden had struck it. Slicing his hand on the blade he wiped his bloody hand on the crack and watched at it slowly disappeared, leaving the blade just like new. The man chuckled as he stood,

"Another swordsman huh? I'm sure we'll meet again..."

 **A few hours later...**

Raiden waited by the docks of a small town. The note inside told him to be here when the job was finished. The little girl sat by the side of the docks, her feet splashing around in the water. After about an hour of waiting, Raiden was ready to leave when a voice called out,

"Mita-chan!" the little girl turned and jumped, running over to a man and a woman,

"Mommy!" The girl hugged them as tears of joy ran down her cheeks. Raiden smiled and took off his mask to greet what seemed to be the father of the young girl. The man looked up and a walked towards Raiden, handing him a briefcase,

"Thank you. You've given us our daughter back" he said. Raiden bowed his head,

"Don't worry about it. As long as I get paid I'll always get the job done. Here" he said, handing the man a small picture, "Proof of death. I would have brought you the head itself but I didn't want to be carrying it around" the man chuckled as he eyed the picture,

"What do I call you? I'm sure I can gather some more business your way if I spread the word of your...effectiveness" Raiden closed his eyes and grinned,

"The underground has been calling me the 'White Devil' for so long now. Not that it isn't a good name but I prefer...Raiden" and with that Raiden left the family and went back to his hotel to check out. A few more jobs and he'll surely be offered to join either the Kiri Rebellion or the Mizukage's personal employ. It was only a matter of time...

In the distance, Zetsu's eyes widened in shock. The White Devil? The man solely responsible for the deaths of countless crime organizations and many powerful shinobi. As long as you paid his asking price or offered him an acceptable amount of cash he would get the job done no matter what. But now...Zetsu knew his name. And he knew that this was the man who interfered with Kakuzu's bounty claim with Tsunade of the Sannin. The plant-like man was curious to see how his master would react to such news...

 **Otogakure**

Raiden's report troubled me. Now that Zabuza knows about him I'm sure that he'll want a rematch the next time they meet. But I can probably use this. Raiden just needs to make sure he retreats whenever he encounters the 'Demon of the Bloody Mist'. The job he just finished has put a little damper on my mood, however. Ryuuto Suzuki was, on paper, a model businessman. He contributed a lot to charity events for the homeless and always gave out money to starving orphans. It makes me sick to think that all this time he was a slimy son of a bitch. Since this revelation, I've put into motion an investigation on every employee and business associate connected to Gato. I can't have men like that working in MY corporation. With that out of the way, I set to work on something...new.

Raiden's wearing my armor now to throw the Akatsuki off my trail so I've been working on some new designs. The **Dark Knight** armor was cool and all but even with the armor plates spread out it still hindered your movements. It's the standard armor for now since it's relatively easy to make but I need something that will grant me excellent protection along with full mobility. I decided to use the knowledge of my **Cybernetic Enhancement** perk to cook something up. Now that I have access to **nanomachines** I wonder if I can make the **Nanosuit** from **Crysis**? Well, I drew up some designs and sent them to some idle researchers to work on it. I've had to write up the process of creating **Cybernetic Enhancements** on a scroll for them to make their lives a little easier.

Now...what to do? The plans are in motion and I have my spy in the Akatsuki. So there's really not much for me to do at the moment. I opened up my **Quest Log** and saw the **Factions** quest is still active. I suppose all this work in Oto is still under Orochimaru's banner...for now. Even still I need to make a name for my little faction. I'll have to think on that later. For now, I'll master my skills and train to prepare for the events to come...

 **Amegakure: Akatsuki Hideout**

Tobi read the papers in his hands again and again. Another mercenary? Why would such a man go after Deathstroke and Kakuzu? There was something missing here and he didn't like it. However for the time being the focus must be to prepare for the capture of the Bijuu. Most of them have been tracked down but there are some who remain under the radar. They will be found and no matter what power they possess they will all fall by the might of the Akatsuki. Tobi turned to face an individual who hid in the shadows,

"Now then...tell me more about your world," he said. The figure in the shadows stepped into the light to reveal the scarred face of Alexander Anderson. Something wasn't quite right about him. His eyes were glazed and unfocused as he bowed to Tobi,

"Of...course...m-master" he grit his teeth as he tried to shut his eyes. Tobi grabbed Anderson's head and forced him to look into his eye,

"Interesting...you still resist after all this time? No matter...I'll just have to keep teaching you the same lesson over and over again. I am your God now. You will obey me! **Tsukuyomi**!" he yelled. Anderson screamed as the genjutsu tortured him. Tobi held the technique for over an hour before he finally released the man. Anderson laid on the floor. His mind shattered from the constant torture. Tobi chuckled,

"I'll return for you in three days. Use that time to re-think my offer...join the Akatsuki. Pledge your loyalty to me and this madness will end" and with that, he left the broken man. Closing a heavy metal door behind him and locking it. Even after a year, the mad priest resisted...he truly was a marvel. No one will stand in the way of his true peace. Not Konoha, not these silly mercenaries, and especially not Pain and his silly illusions on godhood. There is only ONE true God! This world will know the very might of the Uchiha Clan!

Zetsu watched Tobi. His black-half grinned as he knew exactly what the man was thinking. Just a few more years the Bijuu will be collected. When that time comes Tobi's and Madara's roles will be revealed. The battle of the gods will come soon enough...


	19. Chapter 19: And so it begins

_Listen to me son you have to go. Just run honey. Mommy's gonna be okay. Run Andrew...RUN!_

 _ **BRING ME THE BOY!**_

I sat up from my bed breathing heavily. Looking around I found myself lying in bed in my room in Otogakure, I got out of bed and went to the bathroom. Reaching for the sink, I splashed some water on my face. I've never had such a vivid dream before. Who was that woman? Who is Andrew? I shook these thoughts out of my head. It's just a dream after all. I didn't feel like going back to bed, so I got dressed and headed out. As I walked around various shinobi and researchers greeted to which I nodded in reply. The civilians of Oto only knew me as Orochimaru's prized pupil while the shinobi population knew who I was, the man in charge.

I've been furthering the military power of this village exponentially since it's creation. As well as the backup bases scattered across the Elemental Nations filled to the brim with machine lifeforms and androids, thanks to Gato's company expansion I've had enough funds to do whatever I please. Most of it goes towards research and ever since the Uchiha Massacre I've been tinkering with the Sharingan that Danzo unwittingly gave us. Of course, good old Shin 'Uchiha' made off with a few eyes himself but it shouldn't be a problem. The only thing I've got to worry about is Obito and the Black Zetsu. As long as they live Kaguya will return to wreak havoc upon this world. I won't let that happen no matter what.

Training has been hell. Kin and the Sound Five have become enhanced with the **Cursed Seal** to the point where I had to use magic to escape their attempts to kill me. I guess it's my fault for telling them never to hold back. They gave me the motivation to stop relying on my magic to fight my battles. I've been training to master the many jutsu in my arsenal as well as training with Kimimaro to perfect our Shikotsumyaku techniques. I've had a busy couple of months. But then Orochimaru came to me with good news yesterday. Itachi has become officially introduced into the Akatsuki. He and the snake are going to be working together for the time being. Orochimaru has been tasked to show Itachi a base that the Akatsuki could use as a safe house.

Today he'll be taking Itachi to a unique base just outside Oto where I'll be waiting for them. But for now, breakfast!

 **Meanwhile**

Kin made sure to check that Tetsu had indeed left his room she brought a finger to her ear and whispered,

"Where is he now?" a voice came from the earpiece she had tapped,

"He's eating breakfast with Alucard-sama. Be quick about it!"

Steeling herself, she entered the room not knowing what traps Tetsu may have left for any unwanted guests. The room itself was very spartan despite being relatively large. White walls, hardwood floor, a king-sized bed, and a small desk in the far corner, the bathroom within was a simple one with nothing out of the ordinary. Surprisingly she couldn't sense any traps. Kin looked around the room and blushed as the memories of what she had done with Tetsu in this very room. Shaking these thoughts out of her head she made her way to the desk; it was a simple mahogany desk with a single drawer. On it was various seals that she couldn't recognize.

Opening the drawer, she found a few brushes and ink pots as well as a small black book. Fishing the book out of the drawer she moved to open it when suddenly a voice screeched from her earpiece,

"He's coming! Hurry up!" Thinking quickly Kin sealed the book into a storage scroll and turned just as the door opened revealing Tetsu, he raised an eyebrow at her,

"Well this is a surprise...want to tell me what you're doing here Kin?" he asked. Kin smirked as she slowly walked towards him, swaying her hips,

"It's been a while you know...I've been feeling a little lonely" she whispered. Tetsu grinned,

"I have been a little busy. You know Orochimaru is expecting me" he said. Kin shrugged as placed her hands on his chest, slowing moving them down,

"And?" Tetsu chuckled,

"Alright, I guess I have time..."

 **Otogakure Safehouse**

Orochimaru narrowed his eyes as Itachi studied the base with a bored expression on his face. The snake had been expecting Tetsu over an hour ago. Where could he be? Suddenly the door to the base creaked open. Itachi turned his head to the door then to Orochimaru,

"Are we expecting someone?" he asked stoically. The sannin nodded,

"Of course Itachi-kun. May I present my prized pupil, Tetsu-kun" he replied as said teen entered the base. Itachi looked over the teen with a raised eyebrow. He had the features of an Uchiha but with blue eyes and white hair. He wore a blue kimono and wore a katana on his hip. His hair looked disheveled. Tetsu noticed the look Itachi was giving him and straightened his hair as he turned to face Orochimaru,

"You called for me Orochimaru-sama?" he asked with a small bow. The sannin chuckled,

"Yes, Tetsu-kun. Meet my partner in the Akatsuki, Itachi Uchiha" he replied waving a hand towards the said man. Tetsu smiled at Itachi,

"Pleased to meet you Itachi-san," he said. Itachi nodded and replied with a simple,

"Hn" Orochimaru chuckled at that before he met Tetsu's eyes. They kept eye contact for a few moments before he nodded and exited the base without another word. Raising an eyebrow, Itachi watched as the base doors closed leaving him alone with Tetsu. The teen smiled at the Uchiha giving him a strange look,

"I've been waiting a long time to meet you Itachi-san. Long before you decided to join with the man who calls himself Madara" as Tetsu said this Itachi immediately went on guard, his Sharingan flaring to life. Tetsu raised his hands,

"Hey now...I don't mean you any harm Itachi-san. Just the opposite" he said trying to appease the Uchiha's ever-growing hostility. Itachi kept his eyes on Tetsu,

"I find that incredibly hard to believe. Who told you such knowledge, Orochimaru?" he demanded answers from the young man before him. Tetsu chuckled,

"No, that snake couldn't possibly have known about Madara. Ever since he's met me, he's been a good little boy. Playing his part as my puppet", he said lowering his hands. Tetsu closed his eyes and let out a small breath,

"You know...I expected you to be stronger" Itachi's eyes widened as he felt a massive power surge from the teen before him. Tetsu opened his eyes and let out a giggle,

"What's funny is that thanks to Orochimaru I've become more powerful than I could have ever imagined!" the teen exclaimed as he slowly walked towards the Uchiha. Itachi wasted no time in activating his Mangekyou Sharingan. Wanting answers he focused his eyes on Tetsu's,

" **Tsukuyomi**!" he yelled. Suddenly the world around them changed to a dark forest with a blood-red sky. Tetsu found himself chained to a cross. Itachi approached the teen wielding a katana,

"For the next 72 hours I will stab you with this sword again and again until you tell me what you know," he said in a monotone. Tetsu sighed,

"I had hoped that it wouldn't come to this...Stubs! Get me out of here!" he called out to the skies. To Itachi's surprise, a childlike voice replied,

"You got it!"

Then suddenly Tetsu faded away leaving Itachi alone in the world of the Tsukuyomi. He deactivated the technique only to find himself unable to move. Straining his eyes, he looked down to see an array of seals glowing below him. He looked back up to see Tetsu standing in the same spot sporting a paper seal on his forehead,

"I was expecting more from the Mangekyou Sharingan...but I suppose that's not your fault. I've been preparing for this very moment for years. That seal will remain active until you answer me one simple question" Tetsu paused for a moment to remove the seal from his forehead. Seeing his chance, Itachi tried to activate his Sharingan only to hiss in pain. He felt something dripping down his face. Looking at the ground, he saw that it was blood. Tetsu sighed,

"That won't do Itachi-san. That seal was made to stop a bloodline user. I designed it myself you know. Now, where was I? Oh yes! My question, do you wish to hear it?" he asked. Itachi, seeing that he had no choice in the matter sighed and nodded the best he could. Tetsu clapped his hands,

"Very good! Just one simple question. After this, you may ask me whatever you like. The question is do you truly wish for peace within this world?" he asked staring right into the Uchiha's eyes. Said man did not expect such a question. But in his heart, he knew the answer,

"Yes..." he whispered. Tetsu nodded at that,

"Good, what I'm about to tell you is of the utmost importance. I need you to listen very carefully. After this, I will let you go. But first, as a little sneak preview of the reach my power has, come on out!" he called out behind Itachi. The Uchiha strained to look to the corner of his eye only to gasp,

"K-Kaa-san?" he whispered in disbelief. Out of the shadows, Mikoto Uchiha revealed herself smiling at her son,

"Hello, Itachi-kun" and with that Tetsu knew he had Itachi's undivided attention.

 **Meanwhile in Otogakure**

Kin walked briskly towards a small house at the edge of Oto. Inside she was met with the rest of the Sound Five who had been waiting on her. Tayuya gave her a sly look,

"Looks like someone had some fun" she teased. Kin blushed as she flicked the redhead's nose earning a yelp from the girl,

"At least I'm getting some" she bit back at Tayuya who crossed her arms and growled,

"Whatever bitch...what did you get?" she asked now curious as to what Kin had discovered. Kin pulled out a storage scroll and in a plume of smoke, summoned the black book she had taken from Tetsu's room,

"He didn't have much in there. Just a bunch of sealing notes, brushes, ink pots, and this" she said as she opened the book to its first page. Contained in the book were bizarre notes. Kin read these out to the rest of the group,

 **Level Estimates:**

 **-Genin: 10-20**

 **-Chuunin: 20-25**

 **-Jonin: 30-40? (Seems to vary per village. Some were definitely field promotions)**

 **-Anbu: 35-45? (Same with the Chuunins. Strange to see such varied levels in a so-called 'elite' group)**

 **-Kage: EX(Strange that the Sannin are such low-leveled. Locked Powers? Only explanation. This theory requires further analysis. Levels could also be affected by age or lack of training for long periods. The Hokage and the Tsuchikage being prime examples of this.)**

Jirobo scratched his head in confusion,

"What do you think this all means?" he asked around the group. Kin, who was still holding the book, shrugged,

"I have no idea. I thought that maybe he'd put some notes about his battle tactics or maybe his jutsu in here. This book was all he had in his room. Let's keep reading..." Kin flipped the page and read on,

 **Seal Testing Notes:**

 **-Chakra Suppression: Fairly easy to make into tags. Potent enough to make a powerful shinobi as threatening as a mewling kitten. Diagram sent for mass-production.**

 **-Jinchuriki Suppression: Much more powerful seal created to stop a Jinchuriki at full power. Only tested on the Ichibi container. Test Results: Success. Waiting on finishing touches before it can be used against a more powerful Jinchuriki. Cannot be put on paper just yet.**

 **-Advanced Storage: Keeps people alive and food fresh indefinitely. As long as the scroll is intact whatever is inside will be safe. Working on creating a stronger sealing paper that won't tear or burn. Diagram sent for mass-production.**

 **-Immobility+Bloodline Suppression: Currently unable to fit such a seal onto a sealing tag. Results: Success. Tested on Kimimaro with perfect results. The subject could not move or activate his bloodline. Final Test will begin when Target: Pacifist reveals himself.**

The group looked to Kimimaro to nodded as Kin read the final line,

"He tested that seal on me just a few weeks ago. I couldn't move my body just my eyes. My bloodline became suppressed as well." he said. Kin nodded at that and flipped the page,

 **-Army Storage(Incomplete): So far can only hold a dozen soldiers. Further study required.**

 **-Hiraishin(Incomplete): Drawn from memory. Currently unusable. Sending spies to recover original seal cannot be done at this time. Further study required.**

 **-Perfect Cursed Seal: Perfected by me. No further study required. Improvements are unnecessary.**

 **-Four Flames Formation: Easy to learn. Will teach to the Sound Five(minus Kin).**

Kin looked to the rest of the group all of whom gave her looks that prompted her to turn the page. She continued to read. The next pages seemed to be designs of some sort. All of these were labeled:

 **Chakra Armor Marks 1-4**

 **Nanomachine Armor(Incomplete, Under Research)**

 **High-Frequency Blade(Incomplete, Under Research)**

 **Cybernetic Enhancements(Sound Five, Complete. Enhancement will proceed when they are ready)**

 **How to kill a Vampire**

Kin froze when she read that. Kimimaro placed a hand on her shoulder making her look to him,

"We all know how Tetsu-sama is. I'd be surprised if he didn't have a plan for every shinobi under his command in case they went rogue. I think I speak for everyone when I say I want to know what he has planned" as he said this the others nodded. Kin sighed and continued reading,

 **Currently, it is impossible to destroy Alucard. But he may be sealed. Further study is required. Leaving this page to come back to later.**

 **Dealing with possible Rebellion:**

 **-Sound Five: Magic, the easiest way to eliminate them.**

 **-Otogakure Shinobi: Lightning Jutsu or Magic...what ever comes first.**

 **-Other villages if they band together: Play it safe. Use my spies to destabilize them and destroy their forces from within. Should this fail and I am killed or captured...Protocol Zero will be activated. God help me should that happen.**

 **-Naruko and the other Jinchuriki: The special suppression seal for these containers will hopefully be complete by the time they become a real threat to me. As for Naruko...that remains to be seen.**

Kin finished reading that page only for her blood to run cold as she looked behind the group. The rest of the team turned to what she was looking at only to gasp in fear. Tetsu stood before them. The white-haired teen calmly walked around the group, stopping at Kin. Looked down at the girl and calmly put his hand out. Kin slowly closed the book and surrendered it to Tetsu. With a simple nod, he left the room without another word. Kidomaru let out a breath,

"I can't believe we got away with that..." he mumbled. Suddenly Tetsu burst back into the room with a wild look in his eye. Thrusting his hands forward he roared,

" **Sith Lightning**!" his voice filled the room as waves of electricity hit the group. They all shrieked and cried in pain as Tetsu held the lightning for what seemed like an eternity. Then he released them of their torment, canceling the technique,

"For the next month, you are all gonna be doing D-ranks every day after training. I'm also going to double your training starting tomorrow. I'm sure Alucard will enjoy playing with you all," and with that, he left the room. Kidomaru opened his mouth to speak only for a pointed bone to touch his throat,

"Just this once Kidomaru-kun...shut your fucking mouth."

It would be another hour before the group recovered only to despair at their month-long punishment. They all knew from then on...don't mess with Tetsu.

 **Meanwhile**

I chuckled as I thought back to what I had done to the Sound Five. My little temper tantrum should teach them not to snoop around my belongings. Then again I suppose it's my fault for not placing any defense for my room. Once I got back to my room, I set some privacy seals and some nasty little traps containing a good dose of **Sith Lightning**. That has to be my favorite lightning technique, and I feel so powerful using it! Anyways, I'm glad the team didn't get too far into my little book. Had Kin turned a few more pages they would know the entirety of my magical powers. All my spells in complete detail. I've had to keep note of them since I've been experimenting with my magical abilities.

Of course, I've also used some spells against the Sound Five but the less they know about my magic, the better. I'm glad they didn't reach the **Guns** section of the book either. That would have been hard to explain. I've already had to convince them that the machine lifeforms were the work of seals and puppetry. I don't think I can explain guns to them properly...yet. Staring down at the book I thought about what would happen in the coming years; with Itachi on my side this should be easy...but I won't set my hopes too high. Despite wanting peace I know that many lives will be lost in the process. Letting out a small sigh I locked the book away into my desk and left the room; a certain vampire needs to learn of all the fun he's going to have this month...

 **Amegakure: Akatsuki Hideout**

Itachi bowed to the man who called himself Madara. It had been a long journey, but he had finally made it back to the Akatsuki base. He gave the masked man his report on Orochimaru. So far the snake did not make any attempts to gain Itachi's Sharingan. But he was ordered to be on guard around the man at all times. At the moment they needed Orochimaru's resources so eliminating him is out of the question...for now. Once Itachi was dismissed he made his way to his room. Using the unique privacy seal tag given to him by Tetsu he laid down on his bed, thinking of the day he met the white-haired teen.

Such incredible power in the hands of a cunning genius, the best part was that Tetsu was willing to use such power to further peace. Not the illusion of peace that Madara had promised him but a true peace across the entire world. He just had to play his cards right. It would be a long road ahead. But Itachi cared little for that. He would wait until the end of days. All to be reunited with his family whom Tetsu had saved from Itachi's slaughter. His mother had forgiven him for what he had done to the clan. Time will tell if his little brother will do the same.

Itachi closed his eyes and activated his Mangekyou Sharingan. Focusing his chakra, his Sharingan changed from the curved three-pronged form. The image in his eyes swirled wildly now revealing three red tomoe outlined in black. They swirled as they became connected by a black ring. The Uchiha smiled as he felt the power flow in his veins. No longer did he feel the pain of using such power. Right under Madara's nose would he train to use such a gift given to him. When the time came, he would stand at Tetsu's side, forever grateful that the young man he had met just days before had granted him a second chance...

 **And so for the next five years, a calm would fall over the Elemental Nations. The world would be in blissful ignorance as the forces in the shadows gathered. One will fall before a mighty force far beyond comprehension. Another will try to make peace as the tensions rise. But no matter what anyone could do to stop the oncoming storm it would still come. Bringing its wrath across the land not caring for the lives lost to its unforgiving power. For nature reigns above all. But there will be one that goes against the ways of this world.**

 **This man will fight for his ideals against all others. The Gods have seen him now and know of what he will do. Most care not for the ideals of mortals, but some will make their move to stop him. For what he will unknowingly bring into this world will cause a great evil to rise from its slumber. Only time will tell how this story ends...how's that brother?**

 _Eh...could have used less fluff towards the end. Anyways, it's finally finished. I'm ready when you are!_

 **Very well...I will miss you brother.**

 _Me too...now go on and get out of here. I'll hold them off for as long as I can. Keep watch over Tetsu. It's all up to him now..._

 **Goodbye brother...your sacrifice will not be forgotten.**


	20. Chapter 20: The Pre Chunin Exams

**Kimimaro Kaguya, (The Loyalist, North Wind of Destruction, Master of the Shitkotsumyaku,)**

 **Level: 72**

 **HP: 13 900 1000/32 000 0000**

"DODGE!" I screamed as I launched a volley of **Sith Lightning** at Kimimaro. The white-haired teen retaliated with a barrage of **Bone Bullets** as he ran behind a boulder,

 **-10000HP!**

Damn! A few of the bullets flew past my lightning and pierced my shoulder. Those hurt this time. I suppose it's time to get serious. I pulled my **Obsidian Blade** out of my **inventory** and deflected another barrage of **Bone Bullets**. I could feel Kimimaro gathering his chakra. Suddenly flared in a burst of energy that disintegrated the boulder he was using as cover. A dark purple aura surrounded the teen as black marks adorned his face. I smirked at his sudden transformation,

"It's about time you got serious Kimimaro. But it's time I show you TRUE power!" I yelled as I brought my hands together. Kimimaro ran at me with lightning speed, but it was far too late. Just as he was about to strike I hit him with the energy gathered in my palms,

" **LIGHT GRENADE!** " I screamed as the energy in my hands formed into a blue, glowing ball of destruction,

 **Light Grenade (Chakra Based, User Created, Rank A)**

 **CP: 12 000 per use**

 **Skill Level: MAX**

 **Base Damage: 35 000**

 **Boosts: +50% Explosion Damage**

 **Description: The user puts their hands together in front of them as they charge an energy sphere in their hands. Then, they bring their hands forward and fires the energy sphere, inflicting a massive amount of damage. The user can increase the destruction of this technique by channeling additional chakra within it.**

The **Light Grenade** hit Kimimaro point blank showering the training field in a blinding light. When the light faded, I opened my eyes to see the young Kaguya sprawled across the ground in a bloody heap. He breathed heavily as he struggled to get to his feet,

"Ha...Ha... **HAAAAAA!** " the white-haired teen roared as another burst of chakra came from deep within him. His black marks on his skin blended, turning his skin dark. The sclera of his eyes turned pure black while his irises turned amber. The white-haired teen glared at me as his spine crawled out from his back. Kimimaro grabbed the protruding bone and pulled it out, revealing a bone spear. I was about to scold him on using such a flimsy weapon against me, but something caught my eye. The spearhead looked to was in a black liquid. Before I had the chance to **Observe** it, Kimimaro launched himself at me at tremendous speeds. I brought my sword up to block,

"Too slow Kimi- **GUH**?!"

 **-60 000HP!**

 **Ping! You have been poisoned!**

 **-5000HP per second!**

 **Duration: 20 seconds!**

Kimimaro's spear bent under my sword and pierced my stomach. I coughed up some blood before I looked up with a grin,

"Nice trick Kimimaro I'll admit that much. Where did you get the poison?" the teen's smile matched mine at mine question,

"Well, I had to think of something to get past your guard," he replied as he yanked the spear out of me. I hacked up a few drops of blood, but my **healing factor** had already taken care of the worst of it, "As for the poison you can thank Kin for that. She developed it just for me a couple of months ago. I've built up enough of a tolerance for it that I can store small pockets of it in my body to coat my bone weapons in." I shook my head at this with a wry smile,

"It never ceases to amaze me how far you've grown Kimimaro. All of you have gone beyond what I expected of you. I'm proud to call you my brother," I said, placing a hand on the teen's shoulder. He reverted to his base form and nodded,

"Of course. I-no, WE owe so much to you Tetsu. I don't know where I'd be without you."

Suddenly an Oto shinobi appeared before us with his head in a low bow,

"Tetsu-sama, I apologize for the intrusion, but a messenger hawk from Konoha arrived for you," he said this as he handed me a small scroll. I took the message and nodded to the man dismissing him. I opened the scroll and let out a low chuckle,

"What is it?" Kimimaro asked. I closed the scroll and faced the teen,

"Gather the others. It's finally time for that special mission I've been preparing you all for" I said, putting the scroll away. Kimimaro's eyes widened,

"Are you sure?" he asked with excitement in his voice. I could tell he's been waiting for this for a long time. I nodded with a smile,

"Yes, we are finally commencing **Operation: Scapegoat**. Gather the teams and tell them to bring whatever they think they need. We leave in two days" at that the white-haired teen bowed before rushing out of the training ground. I looked at the sky. It was a lovely day without a cloud in sight. I've been keeping tabs on the canonical events of the timeline. The Wave Arc ended with the death of Gato. Not that that mattered since I'm still in control of his company, but it's nice to be finally rid of the little toad. Naruko is turning out to be much more level-headed than the original. Raiden was able to inject Haku and Zabuza with regenerative nanomachines before the battle on the bridge. So when they 'died' the nanomachines kept them in a deathlike state until Raiden could dig them up and bring them into Oto. They've yet to awaken so I'll deal with them later.

It's all come down to this. I'm about to change the future with several eyes on me drastically. I don't have the luxury of hiding in the shadows. This plan has been in the works ever since I created my empire using Orochimaru as my figurehead. The Chunin Exams are the key to all this coming together...hopefully I don't fuck this up!

 **Meanwhile...**

Anderson watched in disgust as Zetsu feasted on the bandits they had just killed. The mad-priest hated being forced to follow this godless creature's orders, but he had little choice in the matter. He regretted ever trying to challenge the man with the strange mask. Now thanks to whatever spell the masked man had him under Anderson had become enslaved. Instead of being a mindless drone, Anderson was fully aware of what he was doing but could not resist the orders given to him. Zetsu looked up and grinned at the priest, blood oozing down his chin as he chewed on bits of flesh and cartilage. With a loud slurp and gulp, the plant-like man held out a kidney to Anderson,

"Want a bite?" he waved the mangled organ out to the man who sneered in disgust.

 _Find your strength in me, my Son. You must endure until the time is right._

A heavenly voice rumbled through Anderson's mind, calming him. Yes, soon he would be free of these monsters. When the time comes, this world will know the wrath of God!

 **Konohagakure...**

I looked back on my team as I handed back the Chunin Exam registration forms. Kin wore what she had in canon except in all black. She wore her hair in a tight bun and had her scarf wrapped around her face tightly covering it. Her teammates were Kimimaro and an information gathering android I've appropriately named **9S**. Kimimaro wore the recently developed **Zero Suit** which was pretty much the armor Zero wore in Borderlands but with white armor plates on top of the black bodysuit. He had a special sword strapped to his back that was made of the strongest bone he could produce along with substantial nanomachine modifications.

I had offered to make him a sword with my adamantium skeleton, but he told me he wanted to take enemies on with a blade of his own. It was quite an impressive creation. I had **9S** wear his standard garb from **Nier: Automata**. The android did not need weapons. Together we entered the village as I turned to face my team,

"You're free to explore but no funny business. I have some things to take care of so be sure to get to the hotel before sundown." the team nodded, but only Kin and Kimimaro left, leaving me with **9S**. I gave the android a look,

"Um...you can go explore if you like?" the android shook his head,

"I'd rather stay with you if that's alright, Master," he said with a firm nod. I sighed and waved him over,

"Fine, might as well have some company. Come on. We're going to see an old friend," and with that, we walked along the streets of Konoha. A few of the shinobi gave us some suspicious glances but otherwise left us alone. After a few minutes of walking, we found ourselves at Ichiraku's Ramen. I didn't eat anything this morning, so I decided to grab a bite. I pulled one of the curtains back and took a seat on one of the stools with **9S** following my lead. Teuchi smiled as we sat in our seats,

"Welcome to Ichiraku's! What can I get for you?" he greeted us jovially as he handed us menus. I glanced at the various dishes,

"We'll take two large miso ramens," I said, handing him back the menus. We ate quietly as Teuchi worked in the kitchen, humming a pleasant tune. **9S** turned to me as he finished his bowl,

"This meal is very filling Master. Could we eat here again?" he asked me. I chuckled as Teuchi took our finished dishes,

"Maybe if we have time after the exams kiddo. Let's go. We're running late. Thank you for the meal Teuchi-san."

After we left, it only took a few more minutes to get to where Team Seven was gathered. I could see the Chunin Exam forms in Kakashi's hand as we approached. The masked shinobi looked up with a narrowed eye,

"What are you doing here, Oto-san?" he said in a dull tone but I could tell he was on guard. I chuckled as I shrugged,

"We're here for the Chunin Exams Konoha-san. We decided to get here before the other villages sent their Genin teams." I said as I took a good look at his team. Sakura and Sasuke eyed me suspiciously while Naruko's eyes lit up,

"Tetsu-kun!" she exclaimed, rushing towards me. I smiled as I wrapped my arms around her in a warm embrace,

"It's good to see you again, Naruko-chan," I said as she looked up at me with a grin. I turned to Kakashi,

"Aren't you gonna introduce me to your team Konoha-san?" I asked him. The man sighed,

"First off the name's Kakashi. Team, this is Tetsu of the Hidden Sound. He's the diplomat between our two villages" Sasuke scoffed at this,

"Why bother entering the Chunin Exams? You're better off sticking with politics" he said with a smirk. I was about to rip into that little shit, but Naruko walked right up to him and flicked his nose. The young Uchiha yelped as his nose quickly reddened,

"Naruko-baka!" Sakura screeched as she raised her fist. Before she could hit Naruko, however, I caught her wrist and gave her a glare releasing a bit of **Killing Intent** ,

"Now I don't know how you do things here in Konoha, but I wouldn't deck a teammate for a flick." the pink-haired teen trembled in fear even as I released her. Sasuke looked at me with a fire in his eyes,

"Fight me," he demanded. Kakashi looked ready to interject so I spoke before he could,

"Sure, I could use a warm-up. Got a place we could let loose?" I asked turning to face Kakashi to sighed in defeat,

"Follow me," he said in a huff as he put his Chunin Exam forms into his Kunai pouch. We entered a nearby training ground. Sasuke and I stood around 30 feet from each other while the others watched from the sidelines. Kakashi suddenly appeared between us in a swirl of leaves,

"Here are some ground rules. This is a simple spar. No life-threatening injuries or else you will be pulled from the Chunin Exams. The match will end if your opponent is either knocked out or cannot continue. Do you two understand these rules?" Sasuke nodded while I chuckled,

"Just so you know you can't pull me from the Chunin Exams Kakashi-san" the cyclops tilted his head,

"Oh? And why is that Tetsu-san?" he asked. I smirked,

"Well, first of all, I'm not a Genin...I'm a Jonin. I came here to enter MY team into the Chunin Exams" Kakashi's eye widened at this. He looked to Sasuke with a raised eyebrow. The teen looked shocked at my little revelation but gave his sensei a determined nod. Kakashi sighed,

"Alright then...begin!" he disappeared in a swirl of leaves. Sasuke wasted no time in rushing me with a kunai in each hand. He might as well been moving in slow motion, so I hit him with an **Observe** ,

 **Sasuke Uchiha, ("Last of the Uchiha's")**

 **Level: 21**

 **HP: 1800/1800**

That's disappointing to see, to be honest. Granted his level puts him stronger than the average Chunin but his **HP** is abysmal. Oh? Looks like he's still trying to hit me. The Uchiha growled as his attempts at cutting me failed time and time again. He jumped back and closed his eyes. I could sense that he was gathering chakra into his eyes. Maybe the Sharingan would make this fight a little more entertaining? Sasuke chuckled as he slowly opened his eyes revealing his two tomoed sharingan,

"I don't care if you're a Jonin. With the Sharingan...I can't lose!" he yelled, launching a barrage to kunai at me. With minimal effort, I sidestepped them gracefully only to find my movement restricted. Of course, I saw the ninja wire Sasuke had tied around his kunai, but I decided to play along. The teen grinned as his hands flew into a volley of handseals,

"Dodge this! **Katon: Goukakyou no Jutsu**!" he brought a hand to his mouth and breathed out a massive fireball that was quickly heading towards me. I also spotted the explosive tags the teen tied to his ninja wire. If I were a normal Genin, I would surely die by his hands. But I'm no Genin, and I think it's time to put this bastard in his place. In half a second, I had freed myself from Sasuke's wires and avoided his fireball. The teen's eyes widened as I stood just a few feet off the path of his technique. He looked ready to rush me, but I've wasted enough time here. Before he could blink, I rushed forward and slammed the Uchiha into the ground with my hand grasped firmly around his throat.

"Do you give up?" I asked him with a bored look on my face. Sasuke struggled as his face reddened in pure rage but then turned purple from lack of oxygen. I released my grip, allowing him to breathe for a moment before I brought one of the kunai he threw at me to his throat. The teen froze looking up at me in fear,

"Now listen here, kid. You're gifted I'll give you that. But your cocky attitude is gonna kill you one of these days." I released him and put a hand out which he begrudgingly accepted. As I pulled him off the ground, Kakashi spoke up,

"So which one of you gives up? You both could continue the fight" I looked to Sasuke with a lopsided grin,

"Well, you heard him. No hard feelings?" the Uchiha sighed before he looked up at me,

"Whatever, do what you need to," and with that, I hit him with a neck chop knocking him out instantly. Kakashi swooped in and caught the teen before he hit the ground. I sighed as **9S** walked up to me,

"Can we get some more Ramen before we get back to the others?" he asked. I groaned as I could see Naruko's question before she even asked it,

"Sure buddy. Want to come along Naruko-chan? We're heading to Ichiraku's."

Despite my considerable wealth, I could tell the wallet I brought would be empty by the end of the night. But we're here now, and I've got a plan that's been years in the making. It's time to change history. No one can stop me now...

 _Foolish mortal. Your time will come soon enough._


End file.
